Arc 47
by The unknown Plague
Summary: He was made to be a soldier. Taught to kill. He does not question why he was told to kill. He does not mourn the fallen or those that he had killed, they were just names. He fulfills his role and moves to the next, but he wasn't a soldier. He was a murder, someone who takes life for money when told. He could be replaced at any moment by his others. That's what he believes.
1. The death of an Arc

**Hello, thank you for taking the time and reading this story I have written. If you didn't get from the title this is a story with elements of Hitman in it. You will also notice a different take on how Jaune becomes this, instead of the whole family is killed or throws him out because of his lack of skill. This was basically an idea that I had for awhile and had to type it up after speaking to a few other authors. This could be a one-shot but if it generates enough interest I'll continue writing it. But if you don't like it then just don't read it.**

 **If you want it to continue, please leave a review letting me know that you are enjoying it. The rating may change if I continue but I'm unsure if I'll have to. But without further adieu please enjoy.**

* * *

 **The death of an Arc**

* * *

 _ **The Arcs are well known by thousands even millions to be a family of heroes and warriors. None more than Johnathan Arc the man who fought in the great war. Many knew him as a hero for the things he did to protect them during that war but none of them knew what he was like after and the guilt he felt after the war had ended. Although he protected many by slaying grim during battles and attacks that occurred during that time. He also took human and faunus lives.**_

 _ **To him, all life was precious no matter what or who they were, but to protect the ones who couldn't protect themselves he would willingly take a person's life be it a man or a woman, human or faunus.**_

 _ **He was not proud of what he had done or the lives he took during that war. Although he received the praise of how great a hero he was when the war ended, he could never forget about taking the lives of those that were fighting for something they believed in. All their blood that he spilled would stain his hands and blade Crocea Mors. The legendary blade and shield that he forged during that time would never dull, rust, or break. The metals and dust he used to create the blade made it indestructible for the purpose of protecting the lives of many. When the war ended it didn't matter how much he cleaned the blade or his hands because both were stained with blood.**_

 _ **Arc wondered if he could have done something else, but he always knew the answer to that thought. If he had not taken their life they would have killed innocent people not fighting in the war. He remembered their faces in perfect detail before taking their life and watching that light slowly leave their body as their soul went with Oum. He didn't feel guilty about his actions after the war but they still haunted him until he took his final breath.**_

 _ **After him any Arc born down the bloodline be it a boy or girl was made a hero and warrior to defend against the evils of grim. Each child from the Arc's was greatly skilled in their abilities even better than their parents when tested. Any hunter Academy would hope for an Arc child to be sent to their academy to train further than what their parents did.**_

 _ **Even Atlas wanted the Arc's so they could train them into the perfect soldier. They knew that if they could get an Arc and train them they could beat any Grimm, Hunter, and criminal. They would fear nothing and if needed serve as a weapon for the kingdom.**_

 _ **But the one group in each generation of the Arc's that was respected the most was the males.**_

 _ **The reason being of Johnathan, even though the girls were skilled the boys were as equally skilled in fighting but it was their aura and semblances that made them the most powerful. When Jonathan fought in the war they had reports of him facing hordes of grim alone. During the fight a bright light was seen then it vanished leaving all grim dead and little harm to himself. Then his son Jason was sent to clear an area infested with grim. In a matter of hours, Jason cleared the infested area which would usually take months if not years to clear out. Due to Jason's semblance, which allowed him to control plants, he used his ability to help clear out the grim and clear the area for mining.**_

 _ **Soon after people became aware of the Arc's abilities and power. Despite their powers and abilities, there was a downside to being an Arc. If you weren't huntsmen both human and faunus looked down on you.**_

 _ **For two centuries if someone found out that an Arc, or someone of the bloodline of an Arc, couldn't fight or show their ability as an Arc they were shunned and insulted for not living up to that name. They might as well be garbage not even worth living, so many Arc's would train and train living up to the families name making the name meaning more and more, making it harder for the new generations to live up to the name. That's why each arc one after another became stronger and stronger making the name of the Arc mean something as if they had to live up to it.**_

 _ **That's why so many would train for years even so far as training their children at a very young age so that they could live up to the name and legacy. But there was the generation who began to care less of that.**_

 _ **That generation was with John Arc. He honestly didn't care about living up to the Arc name just because so many people believed an Arc should always be a hero because of his great-grandfather that fought two hundred years ago in the great war. He knew he was skilled but it wasn't for the Arc name. He was strong so he could protect people like a hunter is supposed to do, not because of some name, but also for his family.**_

 _ **His younger brother Jason wasn't as gifted in fighting or a semblance like him, so he was shunned by anyone. So he defended his younger brother when they were children when he got bullied. The other kids calling him weak or pushing him around for not being an 'Arc'. But after so long of his older brother saving him from people he got sick of it making him resent John for being the 'lucky' one.**_

 _ **After that, they grew distant until they just completely stopped speaking to each other. He wanted to fix things but Jason wouldn't speak to him ever after that. He eventually lost touch with him when he left. After that, he decided to forget about what others cared. Let them think what they wanted, there are others who could take that place. He wanted his children to live their own lives as they wanted, not following in their families name because people said they were supposed to. But if the wanted and only if they wanted to then would he help them train to be hunters.**_

 _ **And that's what he did for each of his daughters. He never once said a word to them about their families past unless they asked him but once he did they instantly wanted to be huntresses. When they had begun their training they were natural at it, each of them getting better and better each session until they went off to an academy to become fully fledged huntresses.**_

 _ **But he always wished that they wouldn't want to be hunters and instead live their own life. But it's their own and can choose to do with it as they liked. But as he looked at his pregnant wife who was carrying another two children but one being a son. He hoped of having a son since he had nothing but daughters, but he also wanted to ensure that he could live his life as his own and not an arc because of what other people say. To ensure that he moved to Patch with his wife June. The perfect place to raise a family.**_

* * *

John was sparing with Athena, the oldest, as she came home from hunting for a visit same with her sister, who was a year younger. She wore her usual outfit which was her old blue jeans that had the thread showing with a belt that would hold her ammo clips. Some think it would hinder her movement but they never did. Then a brown tank top with a matching brown button up over it while her hair always down but kept at a reasonable size. Then the sneakers she's had for years that she wore for sparing. She only dressed up for special events but still liked to try new styles but always went back to her usual look. He watched as she used the momentum from her gauntlets to toss herself up into the air.

She seemed to always be the most destructive heavy hitter of his girls. Especially when she was mad, and that was quite often due to her short temper. He remembered the time Angela placed blue hair dye into the shampoo right as Athena was going to take a shower.

He learned that even at a young age she was a strong one after she destroyed the house and an edge of town trying to get Angela. Most are still afraid of her after that day.

"Come on! Is that all you have?" He yelled up to her as she came down from her jump with her gauntlets ready to smash him, but he raised his shield blocking the hit from her gauntlets. The ground beneath him slightly sinking from the force as she stayed crouched with her fist still on the shield as he held it up.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!" She smirked as she grabbed the shield around the edges and slid off of it pulling, and due to his arm being on the handle and strap around his forearm he went with it.

"Have a nice, FLIGHT!"

She spun around tossing him into the air. She watched as he flipped around in the air. He was never good in the air due to his build. He looked back down to catch a glimpse of Athena as she began changing her weapons form into their machine gun mode. He quickly fixed himself and faced the shield towards her. Just as he did he could feel a rain of bullets hitting the shield bouncing off. As he blocked the bullets the force of her shots pushed him as he was still in the air until he was too far for her shots to reach him. He fell until he landed into the trees nearby.

She stopped firing and removed the clips from the gauntlets as she turned a dial and they changed again, four pieces popped out around the wrist glowing red.

"And people said adding more would be stupid." She remembered when she added this mode to them. It almost took half the house the first time but it was worth it. She ran off into the trees where he landed, and while she ran John was slowly climbing out of the small created he made.

"Ah, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He said realizing age was catching up to him.

He finally climbed out looking around for his shield, while holding his back. He saw it laying on the ground covered in ice from the dust rounds she was using.

"Should have brought the sword."

He thought he could handle her but it seemed she was getting a lot better, same with Angela. But as he finally got out a thought popped into his head.

"Where is she?" He thought about his second oldest, Angela, who was also in to spar but he hasn't seen her since, so where was she? He suddenly felt something wrap around his body. He looked down to see a chain around him.

'Crap.'

He was then pulled all the way slamming into a tree before being pulled again and slammed back into the ground. He looked around d trying to find where the chain was coming but due to being tossed around like a rag doll he couldn't look around to get a good look. He was slammed into the floor and trees for another five minutes until the chains stopped and dropped him to the ground.

He lay there feeling as the bruises on both his skin and bones slowly began healing. He really didn't want to move due to the bruised bones hurting much worse if he moved. He looked over at where the chains were being pulled to.

He watched them be dragged into the bushes before they disappeared from his sight. As he watched he saw Angela walk out from her bidding place. She wore a white shirt with black pants. Then a long hood that was black on the outside but red on the inside of the back of the cape was the same symbols as Crocea Mors. Then a pair of black boots that reached up to her ankle.

"I win." She said as she walked over to him with a cheeky grin. She was so much like her mother.

"Yea...you guys win..." He said as the wind was knocked out of him after that final slam. As he did a loud crash was heard from the trees.

They looked over to see Athena as she smashes a tree out of her way using her gauntlets ready to fight until she saw her dad on the ground not getting meaning he was already out.

"Oh come on! That's cheating!" She yelled at Angela

"No, it wasn't I was waiting for the moment to attack." She stated.

"I was the one who kept fighting him while you waited to steal the win!" She yelled clenching her fist.

John needed to defuse this quick before things got ugly, or lighting the forest on fire...again. As he opened his mouth to speak their scrolls went off. As they did they saw it was from June wanting them all home.

"Okay let's go." He said getting up as he felt something crack. He paid it no mind knowing his aura will fix it and that June has done worse to him. They followed him, after finding his shield, back to their home which wasn't too far. The perk of living on the edge of town near a forest was it was the great place for practice and grim to slay, or it was until Angela and Athena got into a contest about who could kill more. Now the place barely has any Beowulfs.

"I still should have beat him, cheater."

"Whatever."

He sighed as he limped his way through the forest, it was gonna be a long walk for him.

* * *

As they walked back to the house after an hour John had finally stopped limping but still felt the bruising on the inside of his body. He looked back at Angela who was pulling the chain that she wrapped Athena in after she wouldn't stop arguing that she cheated, so now she lay there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can I get up now?" She whined.

"No," Angela said as she just kept walking down the path dragging her. After another twenty minutes they saw their home which his wife hated due to the stairs to reach the second floor and all the rooms which she still gets confused on them being they've been there less than a year. He still remembers how he lost the last one to Athena's new weapon mod. The wall around the place to keep any unwanted visitors out and keep June's garden safe.

He walked up the path to the gate opening it letting Angela drag Athena through. After she did he shut and locked the gate following them up to the front door past all the plants and flowers June had planted after her last one was destroyed. She was still a bit angry about that incident.

He opened the door walking in leaving the girls as he placed the shield against the wall by the door, he'd put it away in a bit.

"June we're home!"

He waited for a response from her but he got none. He walked around trying to find her on the first floor but just found Ellen watching TV, then Valerie in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Valerie, where's your mom?"

She stopped eating as she thought for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Uh, I think she went upstairs a few minutes ago."

He nodded leaving her to eat and search upstairs for his wife. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw the hallway with doors along the walls. He knew she may be lost but there weren't that many he had to check.

He checked the first door seeing it was an empty room. He closed it and started checking more rooms but he didn't find her. Until he heard shouting that he knew oh so well. He quickly walked over and turning the corner to see June standing by a door with her fist in the wall as she held her pregnant belly. He knew to be very careful when approaching her, last time he tried walking up to her he ended up in a world of pain.

He slowly began to walk towards his hormonal wife.

"June...you alright?"

He stood right behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. She said nothing but turned and placed her head on his chest. She was saying something but because her face was in his chest it was muffled.

"What was that dear?"

She pulled her head back a little speaking again but he couldn't hear her.

"Little louder please." He asked her trying not to upset her.

"I can't find the bathroom..." She said completely embarrassed. He didn't laugh or chuckle because he would dig himself a hole, but that this wasn't the first time. For some reason, she had difficulty remembering where things were, which was strange due to the fact that she had almost photographic memory. He grabbed her hand and helped her over to the bathroom.

* * *

After he had helped her to the bathroom everything seemed fine. She felt like her usual self again while going downstairs to see Athena still tied up in Angela's chains. She made her let Athena go who, after she was let go, just complained to herself as she went up the stairs and to her room too tired from trying to free herself. Angela just ignored her sister as she wrapped up her chain before going to her room like Athena to rest so they can catch their flight to Mistral for a mission the next day.

June shook her head as she listened to Athena's faint grumbles. She knew that girl had a temper especially when it came to anything competitive, especially with Angela.

After that, she went to the kitchen grabbing a pickle before walking to the living room. She sat on the couch tired as Ellen was sketching in her sketchbook. She hated having cravings during her pregnancy. She remembered the weirdest was when she would crave anything sour, and she didn't even like sour foods.

As she sat there John eventually came down and sat with her as she watched TV. Then he asked her a question she was getting very tired of hearing.

"June, are you okay?"

She sighed looking over at him.

"Yes, John. For the thousandth time, I'm fine."

"I know but you've been,"

"John, I know I've been forgetful lately but it's nothing to worry about. Besides the babies are due sometime this Friday." She said rubbing her swollen belly. He just looked at her worried before taking a breath.

"Yeah, you're right I'm just worrying too much, but you've been like this ever since the doctor gave you that medication for the little ones after your last checkup."

"John, the only thing that's happened is being forgetful and tired which happens during pregnancy, that doesn't mean it's because the medicine, it could be because of the hormones in my system because of them. So please stop worrying so much." She said grabbing his hand.

He didn't say anything back to her but thought about what she told him. Maybe he was just worrying too much, and what she said was true she had only been more emotional and forgetful as the due date arrived. But she was just as emotional with the others but like she said everyone is different. He took a deep breath clearing his head of those thoughts and calming himself.

"Okay, I'll stop worrying so much."

She leaned over giving him a kiss.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, as they were talking Ellen and Valerie had been watching and were gagging at the scene they had made on the couch. They had to leave whenever they got like that, or spend the whole time listening to them.

* * *

After their little talk Wednesday night things had gone back to their usual routine of whatever. Both Athena and Angela had left Thursday morning going on a mission to clear out a grim infested area near a settlement. Then after their goodbye's both Ellen and Valerie had left going to Beacon for their first year. So now it was just John and June sitting at home waiting for the arrival of the babies. John was worried because the due date for them was Friday and now it was Sunday, but June had calmed him down saying this type of thing happened.

That was until later that night while June was in the kitchen she had begun having contractions. She had them before but these ones were much worse than before, she could barely stand. She had tried but her legs gave out.

"John!"

As she waited for him she instantly heard rapid footsteps from upstairs going towards the stairs, which were followed by the sound of him slipping and falling the rest of the way down them before stopping at the bottom. She paid that no mind as she had another contraction that hurt worse than the last one.

"JOHN!"

He quickly ran in, after getting up, to see his wife on the floor.

"June!? What happened?" He yelled her stand up but she was still having trouble standing.

"The...babies...they're coming!" She yelled.

He remembered her going through this three times before, but they were never this bad and they were usually already at the hospital. He knew they should have gone to the hospital Friday. He placed her arm around his neck before he picked her up and carrying her to the door. He couldn't wait for a ride so he had no choice, he was going to have to carry her all the way.

"Hang on June!"

He quickly got the door open before kicking it shut. He began running down the path to the gate, but he couldn't stop. He just sped up before jumping over the gate and landing so it wouldn't hurt her and the babies. After he fixed himself he continued running down the path which leads to town. The path was the shortest taking a half-hour walking to reach town but if he kept running he'd get there in less than ten minutes, especially due to her screams when the contraction began becoming more frequently. Her hands gripping his shoulders as her nails ripped through the shirt and skin if it wasn't for his aura.

He forced aura into his legs for a boost to help him get to town faster. He didn't think of anything else except getting her to the hospital safely. That's all he thought about as he ran down the dirt road to the small town. After a few minutes, he saw the lights from the buildings not far away.

"Hold on June! We're almost there." He said as she gripped his shoulder as another contraction started after her water broke, much worse than the last one. As he reached the town he ran through the streets until he had made it almost breaking through the glass doors as staff came over quickly.

"Sir, what's wrong?" The nurse asked as she began checking June.

"M-my wife...she's gone into labor!" He yelled out of breath.

They quickly took her from him placing her in a wheelchair taking her to the delivery room. John quickly followed behind them still out of breath as they placed her in the large room. Nurses were beginning to dress her in a hospital gown as they quickly began prepping before the doctor shows up. After they had dressed her John let her grab his hand, which made a loud cracking sound as she gripped it tight screaming.

"June, everything's going to be," He was trying to comfort her but she just gripped his hand harder breaking it as she screamed at him. He just held in the scream groaning as he put his head down.

"Just, SHUT UP! AAAAAH!" She screamed as the contractions were becoming more frequently now. She felt as if someone was slowly pushing a needle into her spine over and over again. All she wanted was for the pain to stop.

As they connected the heart monitor to her chest and stomach they were getting a heartbeat from both of the babies.

"Where is the doctor!?" She yelled as she grabbed the rail with her free hand gripping it tight enough to crack the hard plastic. Meanwhile, John was on one knee as he tried to keep June from breaking his hand by matching her grip but was almost impossible as he tried with the already broken hand even with his aura numbing some of the pain but not enough.

Then a man of light skin tone with black hair while dressed in green scrubs walked into the room. June looked at him seeing she didn't know him.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her as he placed the vertical mask and gloves on.

"I'm sorry Dr. Amin won't be able to deliver the children." After they finished sterilizing the tools they began to deliver the children.

* * *

After two hours they were still trying to deliver the first child.

"Come on Mrs. Arc. One more push."

He told her as the head was seen. June screamed as she pushed.

She lay there screaming as she held the rail smashing it to pieces of plastic in her hand. She wanted it to end as the pain had become worse as if someone was now stabbing a knife in her back over and over again. She looked around to see John was gone remembering they had removed him due to his hand.

She took a breath before screaming as she began pushing again. But she had stopped due to the fatigue. She lay there breathing until she heard the sound of crying.

"It's a girl."

She turned her head and raised her head to see her baby being cleaned by a nurse and wrapped in a blanket as the doctor wrote down the time and date of her birth. June watched as the nurse took her baby out of the room to perform a physical.

'Joan...'

She whispered as the doctor began speaking.

"Alright, Mrs. Arc we still need to get the boy out. Now push."

* * *

Outside the delivery room, John was sitting on a hospital bed as a doctor was checking his hand. Turns out June had broken his in the center while dislocating the fingers, so now he had to get his fingers relocated and wrapped in a cast so it could heal. He knew it wasn't going to take long for his hand to heal so he would have it off in a week.

Suddenly he heard a baby crying from the direction where June was. He looked up from the doctor to see a nurse carrying a baby wrapped up a white blanket. He stood up ignoring the doctor's protests while he walked over to her.

"E-excuse me!"

She had stopped walking and turned to him.

"I'm sorry sir I need,"

"Please let me see it."

"Sir I can't just let you,"

She was cut off as the doctor arrived wanting him to return so he could finish the hand.

"It's alright he's the father."

She nodded at the doctor before moving the blanket from around her face allowing him to see his child. Once he could see her he was completely quiet as he looked down at the small blond baby. Its hands were curled up into small little fists as its hair was blond all bunched up messy.

"It's a girl, sir, now excuse me."

She covered her back up walking away to perform the physical. John just stood there until the doctor began pulling him away to finish his hand.

* * *

John had returned to June after they had put his hand into a cast. It's been three hours since the first one, which June had named Joan, was born. They'd been trying but it just wouldn't come.

As she had begun pushing the heart monitor began beeping rapidly.

"What's happening?" John asked the doctor worried as she began to scream more. The nurse checked the monitor as heart rate had begun to slow down to dangerous levels. They needed to hurry and get the child out or else it will be too late. She rushed over telling the doctor as the beeping continued getting worse.

"Get him out!" The doctor yelled as John continued questioning getting worried. The nurse then walked over placing a hand on John's shoulder as she pushed him towards the door.

"Sir, you need to leave."

"What? What's wrong!?"

"Please leave." She said while calling for assistance getting more to come and help.

"What!? Let me go!" He yelled at the nurses pulling him out.

They had come in and begun pulling him out due to his protests, but when they were fixing his hand they gave him some medicine that would suppress his aura for a bit. So now they could pull him out with little struggling than if he did. All he could see before the doors closed was staff running into the room with tools.

"JUNE!"

* * *

Hours had passed as John sat in the waiting room. The staff had forced him to remain there unable to see June or his newborn baby as he waited for information. He could have barged his way in but he didn't want to cause any harm to both June and the baby. So he remained seated waiting as people came and left the room while he sat there and waited.

Eventually, the same doctor came to find John asleep in the chair after the fatigue and stress had finally caught up with him.

The doctor fixed the file in his hand before walking over and shaking his shoulder waking him. He slowly blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights but once he could see he looked over at the doctor quickly getting up.

"Sir, calm down."

"What happened!? Where are they!?" He questioned grabbing the man by his white coat. He grabbed John's arms as he told him to calm down.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down!"

John slowly calmed down a bit letting him go before standing there waiting for an answer. The doctor fixed himself before looking John in the eyes with a look that was making his heart quicken.

"Mr. Arc, I'm sorry but...but we lost the child during delivery." The doctor watched as John stood there before him until he took a step back falling back into his seat. He sat there holding his hands up to the sides of his face as it played over and over again in his head. Everything around him was muffled to him as he continued sitting there.

"Sir!"

John snapped out of his trance looking up at the doctor as he cleared his throat.

"Again I am sorry for your loss. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the child's neck cutting off the oxygen flow to his brain, there's nothing we could have done. But you may wish to go comfort your wife. She's in the maternity ward, just have a nurse show you the way."

He walked away as John sat there for a few minutes before slowly standing up and making his way towards the elevator heading to his wife as his vision became blurry from the tears that were slowly forming as he walked.

* * *

John slowly opened the door as the nurse left him. He looked around the room until he saw June laying there in the bed not moving. He slowly walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He said nothing to her but remained silent waiting for her to say something. But he saw her eyes were red from crying. The tail of tears dried on her cheeks not bothered to clean it.

He knew she wasn't going to say anything for a while. So he sat there and waited to keep her company until she suddenly spoke up.

"What happened...?"

"W-what?"

He looked over at her to see she hadn't moved but was still looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" She asked him again.

"I...they said the umbilical cord,"

"What did I do wrong?" She asked him as more tears began building up in her eyes. He reached over grabbing her hand in his good one squeezing it a bit.

"June, it wasn't your fault. The umbilical cord just...it wrapped around him. There's nothing either us or the doctors could have done. Things like this happen."

"John each time before was fine because I had listened to you but...but I," She stopped talking as her crying was slowly starting up. John reached over hugging her as she began crying harder. He just sat there comforting her while she cried knowing the effect this was having on her. She eventually stopped crying and just laid there against him as he hugged her.

"Jaune."

"Huh?"

"The baby, his name was going to to be Jaune." She said remembering the time she spent on thinking of a name for her son and daughter.

"I named our baby girl Joan."

John sat there listening to her until she spoke up.

"I want to see her." She told him.

"Alright."

John got up from the bed walking out of the room leaving her. She waited for half an hour waiting until he walked back in followed by a nurse who was holding a small bundle. She walked over to the side of the bed handing her to June who slowly took Joan into her arms. She just looked at the small girl in her arms watching as she moved around. She could see her eyes open up a bit showing a color of blue matching her own.

As she was holding her John was also watching his newborn. He knew she would want to go see him but he could worry about that later. For now, he would have to help her through this.

* * *

Below the hospital in the loading zone, the same doctor who had taken Dr. Amin's place for the delivery was dressed in a white coat over the scrubs as he was holding a small bundle as he walked towards a black Mustang that was parked near the exit. He stopped walking as the door opened and a man with gray hair while dressed in a black suit and a white dress shirt beneath it while a red tie was around his neck. He looked like he was in his late sixties as he walked over.

"We're you able to secure the child?"

"Yes and I place the cadaver in its place like you asked."

He handed the bundle to the man who moved the blanket to see a small baby with blond hair moving a bit.

"They believe he was stillborn so there should be no problem." He said as the man nodded and placed the child in the career he had brought to place the child in.

"What about my payment?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." He reached into the driver seat grabbing what he placed for such an occasion.

"But I can't let anyone know of this." He stated in a hollow voice as there was a click before he turned around aiming at his head with a silenced colt forty-five. The man didn't even have a chance to react as the trigger was pulled and a bullet was put straight into his head. He stood there for a second with a bloody hole in the center of his forehead before slowly leaning his head back and then fell back to the floor dead as blood slowly came from the hole, the bullet stayed inside so there was no exit wound making a large mess.

He placed the gun back under the seat before walking to the trunk opening it. He reached inside and pulled out a body bag to place the body in. He walked back opening the bag and rolled him in before zipping it closed and lifting it over his shoulder. Once he did he carried the bag back to the trunk laying it inside. He closed the trunk as he walked back to the car starting it. He slowly pulled off the ramp then out the entrance onto the street driving off.

* * *

Hours after he had killed the doctor and disposed of his body the man was taking a flight to Atlas. He looked down at the child he was forced to carry through the whole duration of the flight. He hadn't made a sound since he left the hospital. He sighed as he moved his attention out the window watching as the clouds passed by before disappearing from sight. He just wanted to finish this contract and leave.

After departing from his flight he left to the instructed area where he was quickly picked up by a bullhead and exiting the harsh climate. He had wrapped the child in an extra layer to help defend from the cold but it was much better now. He watched as they left the town and began heading far into the mountains far from any towns or settlements, but he had gone this way many times like others that did business with the people he was currently working for.

* * *

After another hour they arrived at a large mountain range that looked like nothing until what looked like a barrier open letting the bullhead enter before it began closing again. Once the bullhead touched down he got off walking to the edge of the helipad where a robot stood. It resembled that of an Atlas soldier. It held its arms out to take the child which he happily did.

Once the baby was in its arms the robot turned and began walking towards a large metal door where two guards were standing with large rifles. Once the door began slowly sliding up the man turned and saw the pilot holding a rifle pointed at him. He took a breath as he closed his eyes before having one more thought.

'Should have known.'

 ***BANG***

* * *

As the shots echoed from outside the robot continued taking the child through the large facility built into the mountain. It took him to a large room where doctors began performing tests to determine its health.

After the tests were done a doctor took a bracelet that had a barcode on it. The doctor strapped it around his leg before handing him to a bot for feeding. As the bot took him away to feed him a man was watching the child as he held the papers from the physical seeing he was in pristine health.

"You will be perfect."

* * *

 _ **September 5th, 2864 - Series 4, Subject 47 has been successfully transported to my facility. Preliminary medical examination suggests a completely flawless specimen. This is not the usual procedure when creating a subject but I have run out of options. He has been given the number 640509-040147, which, as per standard procedure, should have been tattooed on the back of his head but due to him being an infant the ankle bracelet will have to do, for now, so to not risk hurting the specimen.** **-Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer**_


	2. The final test

**Hello, I hope you enjoy reading my story. I put a lot of time and effort when writing this story, so enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **The final test**

* * *

 _ **Subject 47 has successfully completed all the training courses we can throw at him, and to me, he is ready for greater things. The blueprints of my master plan are ready, and I have set in motion the necessary things for the commencement of the final stage. Let us see if 47 can do exactly as he was made to do.** **\- Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer**_

* * *

The clock ticked as Forty-seven sat in a chair dressed in a white shirt and pants while looking at one of the doctors he's seen many times here. The man wore a white hazmat suit as a pair of clear goggles were over his eyes. He was writing something down with a fountain pen before looking up at him.

"Your psychological development is extremely disappointing, Forty-Seven." He placed the pen down and looked down at a paper that had all the things he has done, he began listing things off.

"Antagonistic to staff, aggressive with doctors. At times, overly emotional." He listed off to the teen sitting before him as he placed the paper down. He looked up at him knowing what he has done to many doctors through the years. Most of them dead while the ones who survived were left terribly disabled.

"But here we are. So what's your problem, Forty-seven?" He asked while watching the teen sit there just watching him with those cold blue emotion eyes that he could feel scanning him. What was he thinking about? What would he do? Suddenly the phone began to ring cutting him from his thoughts.

"One moment." He told him before reaching over and grabbing the phone as Forty-seven stayed sitting there completely still as he watches him never taking his eyes off of him.

"Dr. Loomis speaking." He spoke into the receiver while someone began speaking. He listened to them as a look of worry quickly formed on his face. He glanced over at Forty-seven before turning away in his chair speaking into the phone, but the teen could tell something was wrong in his body language.

He continued watching as Loomis continued speaking into the phone so he couldn't hear. The doctor's body tensed up as he turned back looking at Forty-seven with a look of fear. He quickly looked away before finishing his call. Once he finished he took a breath and turned back hanging up the phone. As he took a breath to try and calm down Forty-seven could see the nervousness in him as his hand slightly shook and a thin layer of sweat began forming on his head. He his hands reaching down behind his desk opening a drawer. As he searched through it, he began speaking to Forty-seven.

"What's troubling that delicate psyche, Forty-seven? Issues with your mother?" He asked making something up - not knowing what Forty-seven was exactly - as the sound of papers being moved around began to quicken. As he did the bald teen just looked at him with a blank expression knowing what he was trying to do.

"Let me tell you about my mother..." Forty-seven quickly stood up from his seat and snatched the fountain pen from the desk as he jumped over it towards the doctor who had pulled a gun from the drawer to kill him, but he was too late.

He couldn't even scream as Forty-seven placed one hand over his mouth and used his other hand to stab the pen straight into the side of his neck puncturing his jugular. Forty-seven knew that if you catch someone off guard and be quick enough then you can get the attack through their aura before it activated. He then quickly ripped out the pen letting blood squirt from the wound and onto the floor, some landing on his clothes and face. Loomis had dropped the gun in the beginning of the attack as he reached up and grabbed the wound with both of his hands trying to stop the bleeding and not bleed to death or choke on his own blood that was slowly filling his throat. His aura was doing its best to try and stop the blood loss.

He tried calling for help but only succeeded in gurgling up more blood as Forty-seven took the pen and began to repeatedly stab him in the chest over and over again until he broke through his aura and hit the rib cage. Once he got through the ribs he pierced the doctor's heart ending him. Loomis soon began to slowly stop struggling until he remained still on the ground as his eyes remained open with fear in them. All Forty-seven did as he died was watch the light slowly leave his eyes before standing up leaving the pen in the doctor's chest since the tip had been dulled from the aura and his ribs.

He walked over grabbing the gun that Loomis dropped, which was a Glock nine millimeter. He checked seeing it had sixteen rounds in the clip and one in the chamber. He loaded the gun before placing it in his pocket. He looked back at Loomis who had a pool of blood around his head as Forty-seven began searching him until he found a card with Loomis's picture on it.

'His access card.'

He stood up walking towards the steel door and used the keycard on the card reader and heard the beeping sound before opening the door. As the door slid open he stepped out seeing that the place was completely empty. No guards, no doctors, and no other clones anywhere. He looked around before slowly making his way through the halls as he listened for any guards. He eventually made it to the end of the hall where the guard's station was. It was the most heavily guarded area as past it was the elevator that went up to the surface. He knew this from the chatter that he would hear from guards who would be in charge of him or were changing shifts at their appointed times.

He took cover behind the wall and slowly peeked around the corner checking the station. As he looked he saw the station was completely empty except for the corpses that were surrounding it.

He stepped out from cover seeing this and slowly walked over to the station keeping his guard up. He looked around the hall and saw that all the corpses were clones he trained with. Clones. That's what they were, but he wasn't one. He knew this, each of them looked similar. But he was the only one, there were none that ever looked like him. So what was he?

Forty-seven stopped thinking about such a useless thought and continued making his way past the bodies and towards the station. He looked around to see a window that led into the main office, he walked over and climbed through the broken window, past a body that lay hanging in between riddled with bullet holes. As he entered the office he looked around to see the weapon lockers that he walked over to check, but when he opened all of them they all had been emptied except one that he could not open as a code was required. He closed the last one as he looked around seeing if anything could be made useful, but the place was empty.

Then he saw that a terminal was on as the screen and keys were projected up. He walked over and took a seat in the chair and saw that a code was needed to access it.

Forty-seven began typing on the keys as a small window appeared in the corner of the screen. As he typed lines of code began appearing on screen continuously going down until the computer opened up for him. Once it was open he began checking the system seeing that everything was open except for the biometric locks. He then switched to the cameras in the facility so he could check what was going on. The entire place was empty and not a single guard was present. As he began searching he saw that the whole place was empty except for the bodies of more dead clones all over the place. But there wasn't a single guard which still didn't make sense to him.

He switched the feed to the cameras above ground seeing that it was just the patients that were admitted to the mental institute that was the cover for the facility. They all just wandered around or sat in a corner and along the wall muttering things to themselves - some even laying on the struggling as they were the more violent ones that wore straight jackets keeping them bound. Forty-seven knew none of it about the asylum being a front for the facility, but he knew why they were there in that place. Each one of them was either a lunatic, deviant, or psychopath that just served as cover for what was done here by men with dark purposes.

As Forty-seven was looking around he saw the entrance door was busted open and men quickly rushed in yelling orders. They wore white armor while armed with rifles, he knew who they were.

The Atlas military which is regarded as the world's strongest military power. Their huntsmen school was combined with the military making each huntsman a soldier that followed their orders. The soldiers - consisting of humans - wore a uniform that includes metal body armor and helmets that conceal the top their faces. The soldiers were armed with a variety of weapons but most used guns.

He knew they must be raiding the place, the things done here were not legal and a crime against nature.

He watched the screen switching camera views following them and checking outside seeing that the whole building had been surrounded. He had to quickly think how would he escape? Suddenly the computer shut off before quickly turning back on to a black screen, but there was no keyboard. Before he could touch anything something was being typed on the screen by someone.

 _ **'You must escape or else they will kill you. There is a box in the locker in the far corner call it a gift. The code is 9-5-8-1, remember it. Good luck 47'**_

Before the teen could blink the computer shut off completely not giving him the chance to do anything. He then looked over to the place he was told and the locker that had a keypad on it. Forty-seven got up from his seat and began making his way over to the locker looking at the white and black keys before he began to type in the code. Once he had the numbers entered there was a click. He grabbed the handle and lifted until he heard the bar inside move up before he pulled the door opening it. He looked inside to see it was empty until he looked down and saw a small white box sitting at the bottom of the locker. He picked it up and took the cover off to see a car key laying inside.

He picked up the key looking at it seeing the type of car it belonged to before he tossed the box and placed the key into his pocket. He looked around seeing if he had missed anything - even though he knew there wasn't anything left in the room that he could use. He turned back and walked over to the window and jumped back over into the bloody hall. He then began looking around until he saw a crossway in the hall. He looked at them before he began to walk as his bare feet were the only thing making the little noise he could hear as his bloody footprints made a trail after stepping in a puddle near a body. He stopped and looked around taking a right continuing down the white hall until he took another right into in the hall and saw the elevator at the end.

Once he saw the metal doors he walked over watching the camera above the door watch him once he got in its field of view. It zoomed in on him slowly zooming out as he walked closer until he arrived at the door. He looked at the camera watching it as it remained motionless watching him as he looked down and saw a scanner on the door. He hesitantly raised his left hand and placed it on the screen watching as a red line began to slowly move down the screen until it reached the bottom ending. He took his hand off and waited for the computer to analyze his prints until it buzzed and the computer spoke.

 ** _"Biometric scan complete. Access Denied."_**

The camera continued watching him as he looked up at it taking his eyes from the scanner trying to think of something. How was he going to get the doors open? He needed someone with clearance to access the elevator and if he didn't have access then none of the bodies back where he came from could get the door open. He would need a scientist or a security personnel to open it, but none were present here. He scratched his head feeling the stubble of his hair until he remembered someone who had access to all areas that clones could not access. He quickly turned around and began walking back down the halls going back to where he had come.

* * *

 ** _"Biometric scan complete. Have a good night, Dr. Loomis."_**

Forty-seven took the severed arm off the scanner as the doors slid open for him and walked inside standing near the side with the buttons. He began looking at the buttons and pressed the first button that was labeled 'Basement'. As the doors closed and the elevator began moving up he dropped the arm to the ground and waited as he could hear the hum of the engine.

After a few minutes of waiting the elevator had finally reached the floor and stopped. The doors opened up letting smoke quickly fill the elevator burning his eyes. He got low to the ground below the smoke cloud crouching where there was less smoke. As he looked through his blurry vision - caused by the sudden exposure to smoke stinging his eyes - he could see that he wasn't in the basement. Instead, he saw a lab that was burning up in flames. He used his sleeve trying to stop the stinging in his eyes and clear the tears as he began to cough from the smoke that had gotten into his lungs. Once he could see somewhat better while controlling his breathing he looked around the lab to see it filled with chemicals as a fire was burning what looked like vials and samples of something along with papers and computers. He looked at them knowing what some were off the top of his head but not all of them. He mainly knew some of the chemicals that could be mixed.

He quickly used his sleeve to cover his mouth and nose before he began to slowly move - staying under the smoke crouched - so not to hit anything and looked around the room for a way out until he saw a metal door that may lead out - if it wasn't locked up tight. He needed a way to open it if he was to escape. Luckily he saw it also had a scanner on it as he got closer to it, so turned back moving to the elevator still crouching. Once he was back at the elevator opening it - not needing a scanner - and reached grabbing the arm and making his way back to the door. But as he was halfway he stopped as he heard something breaking from the other side of the door along with voices.

"There's a door!"

"Hurry up and get it open."

"Right away sir!"

He moved back from the door as the sound of something heavy and metallic was placed on the door while the sound of burning was suddenly heard. Soon the locks on the door began to heat up as something was melting through them. Forty-seven quickly moved back over to the chemicals grabbing two bags, one contained potassium perchlorate and the other dark aluminum. He quickly took a deep breath of air and squinting his eyes before standing up in the smoke. He had to be quick before they got in.

* * *

The soldiers stood to wait as the small device began to slowly destroy the locks and give them access to the lab hidden under the asylum. When they had first arrived they only found the patients upstairs wandering around. There were no other staff or doctors inside the place that was supposed to watch them. It raised more question of what was going on here.

"Sir, we got a minute." One of them called out as the locks began falling off from the door. The metal clinking on the ground as they cooled down. As the last one was about to fall the commander began giving them orders.

"Alright be ready for anything. Weapons free." They all aimed their rifles waiting as the last lock fell off. Then seconds later the small device blew up turning the door to scrap. Once it blew open they saw smoke flood out of the door but it didn't stop them as they began entered the room until one of them called out.

"LOOK OUT!"

 ***BANG***

There was a loud bang as a flash appeared. Some of them were tossed back hitting the wall as the smoke blocked their visions. But as the smoke flooded the basement blocking their view someone came running out of the room sprinting past them.

"Flash powder!"

"Someone's running! Get them!"

"Where are they now!?"

* * *

Before they had opened the door Forty-seven had finished mixing together the potassium perchlorate and dark aluminum, while mixing a few other chemicals. They had created a fine gray color powder, he knew that three grams of flash powder could break a lock, but he knew that more of this stuff could be dangerous. So he looked at the large mound of gray powder before him. He took a beaker and carefully placed the power inside the glass then took a lid placing it tight on top. He then used rubber bands wrapping it up so the powder stayed inside.

He looked around trying to find something to ignite it with, his eyes burning from the smoke until they fell on a stack of papers and rubbing alcohol. Once he saw them he quickly grabbed as much flammable material he could and moved them over to the door setting them near the side of it. He began coughing again from the smoke as he took the bottle and unscrewed the top and began pouring it all over the pile making sure to spread it around the papers. Once the bottle was empty looked over at an already burning pile and grabbed a paper that had a few glowing embers on the edges that would light the pile.

He looked up at the door to see the last lock almost about to fall so he tossed it on the stack and ran back until he stood at the far end of the room and waited. His watery eyes watching the lock through the smoke until it fell from the door. The door suddenly flew open as he reeled back and tossed the beaker across the room smashing into the wall shattering and letting the powder fall into the flames just as the soldiers began entering.

"LOOK OUT!"

 ***BANG***

He looked over uncovering his ears to see some soldiers knocked to the ground slowly getting up. He took the chance and began sprinting through the smoke past them and up the stairs knocking two over before sprinting through the hall. But some down in the basement - who weren't knocked down - noticed him running.

"Someone's running! Get them!"

"Where are they now!?"

* * *

The teen continued making his way through the halls passing the insane until he made it to the entrance coming across more soldiers who quickly aimed at him the second they saw him. The blood all over him making them almost pull the trigger of their rifles.

"FREEZE!"

He didn't listen as he reached behind him grabbing something and pulled out three test tube that he quickly tossed onto the ground near their feet. As they shattered on the floor a smoke began rising up from the liquid as it began making them cough hard before they began to pull their helmets off grabbing their eyes.

"AH, it burns!"

"It's tear gas!"

"I can't see!"

They began backing away while dragging one who had gone unconscious from inhaling the gas. Forty-seven took the chance to escape and quickly turned and began running up the stairs near him. He pushed some of the patients out of his way as he ran making it difficult for some soldiers who came from the hall he was in. They began chasing after him moving the patients. As he made it to the next floor he pulled the pistol that he took from Loomis and took a few shots down the stairs at them. They quickly jumped over the rails dodging the shots as some patients got hit and falling down the stairs yelling in pain as they were grazed by the shots.

Forty-seven continued firing down the stairs knowing that the bullets in the gun wouldn't do anything because of their aura, but they didn't know that. So it made the perfect distraction keeping them back.

"Suspect is armed!"

"Take him out!"

They quickly pushed the patients out of the way before firing up at him. He quickly ducked down and rolled away. He stopped rolling and stood up looking down the empty hall seeing no soldiers. He began running as they were halfway up the stairs and was running through the large hallways as he shut some doors and quickly barricading them by knocking over shelves and moving gurneys against the doors. He continued running through the white halls passing metal doors hearing the insane yelling from inside until he came to a large double door that opened by a lone soldier walking through.

Forty-seven sped up the moment he saw the soldier as the man looked up from the radio in his hand to see the teen running at him, but Forty-seven took the opportunity and slid down along the ground and straight into the stunned soldier's legs kicking them back. He fell face first to the to the ground, but before he could get up Forty-seven jumped back up while sending aura to his foot while he was in the air. He then kicked his foot down and smashed the heel of his foot down onto the soldier's helmet smashing it, and his head, into the ground. He lifted his foot from the man's helmet and saw a dent right where he kicked.

Luckily he didn't hit him hard enough to kill, but he would wake up with a major headache. His eyes looked down at the radio near his feet. He reached down and picked it up from the floor and began listening to them give orders to close the place off and go into full lockdown. He stood up and began running again as he heard rapid footsteps coming towards his direction. He eventually reached a balcony leading outside into the snow.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he got and pressed the button and a second later its lights flashed for a second. Now had a way out. He grabbed the knobs and opened the door letting in the cold air that made goosebumps form on his body from the icy wind. He shook it off and walked out onto the balcony feeling the snow at the bottom of his feet. He placed his hands on the stone rail and looked down to see a soldier standing below him.

He looked around to see there was only him, so Forty-seven gripped the rail and jumped over falling until he landed right on top of the soldier's back knocking him down into the snow. He then got up and grabbed the soldier by his shoulder turning him over before he smashed his fist into his face knocking him out. Once he was finished Forty-seven let him go and stood up while picking up the rifle. He then searched the soldier quickly and grabbed whatever he could find on him before quickly walking over to the car and opening the driver door with the key.

Once the door was open he sat down in the driver seat and tossed what he found on the soldier into the passenger seat while the rifle was placed on the floor. Forty-seven then placed the radio on the dash before he took the key and started the car. He waited less than a second before he pressed on the gas and speeding towards the gate - smashing through two of their armored trucks and hit a soldier before he smashed open the gate and driving away.

* * *

The soldiers were scrambling as they began climbing into the trucks to chase after him while the others continued to search the place. They had started the trucks and chased after him speeding faster than they were supposed to go on the roads here. They were yelling orders through their radios while focusing on him.

 _"Unit 6 is in pursuit of the suspect."_

 _"Try and take the subject alive."_

 _"Understood."_

As they finished Forty-seven had a radio switched on listening to everything. He looked up in the rearview mirror to see the truck quickly gaining onto him. He quickly grabbed the stick as his foot pressed down on the clutch and changed gears while his other foot pressed down on the gas gaining more speed while trying to remain on the road. As he looked back he saw the truck was slowly losing him while having more trouble to remain on the road as it sped up due to the road having been iced over. 'Black ice' they called it which was a thin layer of ice on the road that's transparent making it difficult to drive and see.

If a driver made one wrong move he'd fly right off the road. The teen quickly thought of a plan as he looked back and grabbed the rifle from the floor preparing for what he was planning.

He sped up as fast as he could go before he grabbed the wheel and turned it as far as he could while he pressed on the break making the car slide as it turned sideways on the road. He rolled down the window and placed the rifle out the window and aimed through the sight for the front right tire. He didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger sending a few round out before he put the rifle back on the ground and turned the wheel again fixing himself.

He slowed down just enough to correct his driving before speeding up again. Once he did he looked back in the mirror to see the truck still going until the right tire popped and it drifted onto the side crashing off the road and into a ditch.

 _"Unit 6 is down! I repeat Unit 6 is d,"_

Forty-seven grabbed the radio shutting it off not needing it anymore. He continued driving down the road at high speed escaping that place.

* * *

After three hours of driving Forty-seven finally stopped driving once he reached a small village. He drove through the small village and looked around until he found an inn. He parked around back before stepping out and grabbing the rifle. He walked from around back to the front door entering. When he stepped in he was met with the smell of booze and some smoke from cigarettes making him almost cover his nose. He looked around the place and saw both men and women drinking and laughing. He looked around again until he saw who may have been the innkeeper. He walked over knowing no one would question the blood or weapon on him due to others being the same as him. He walked up and stood there waiting for the woman to walk over to him. She looked young but her features and build told him she was in her late thirties.

When she finally noticed him she walked over from behind the bar away some man with a large blade on his back was staring at her skirt. He could tell the man was a hunter due to his attire and large weapon. He could tell the blade could possibly turn into a scythe due to the angle of the slits in between each blade and the length of the handle while the gears remained still inside of it near the hilt.

He looked away from him and at the brunet woman who was wide-eyed eyed.

"Oh my, are you hurt?" She asked seeing the blood all over his white clothes.

"No, I'm fine. Just a run in with Grimm." He lied.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"How much, for a room?" He asked her as she was put off by the emotionless voice.

"It's forty-five lien a night, thirty-five if you're a hunter. You a hunter?"

He reached into his pocket and handed her the money. She reached down under the bar grabbing a room key and handing him the key.

"No." He answered before turning away from the bar and headed to the stairs so he can get to his room and rest. He needed to think about what had happened today.

* * *

The soldiers were rounding up any patients while they began their search of the entire building before searching the lab that the teen had broken out of, as they searched they found all the normal types of chemicals and substances you'd find in a normal chemistry lab. As they searched around any files physical and digital had been completely destroyed and burned in a fire that burnt out. Nothing was salvageable so they were out of info that was happening here.

"General Ironwood, we have swept the place top to bottom and found nothing but a lab hidden deep in the basement and a type of door that isn't opening. It seems to be a type of scanner that can't be cracked. But we also had a suspect escape.

"WHAT!?" The general yelled. They had lost the one thing that could have given them information about that place.

"The second we open the door there was an explosion before gas smoke from the room filled the basement due to a fire that was burning in the room. They were covered in blood but we are unsure if it is there, so they may or may not be wounded."

"Do you have a description of the suspect?"

"They were a young male who seemed bald. He was covered in blood but we don't know if it was his."

"What about his face?"

"No one got a good look to give a description. He was fast in his escape."

"I want that door open and find out what the hell was going on there! Is that understood!?"

"Understood General." The soldier shut his communicator off as he began ordering others to get it open. But even if they could get those doors open would they be prepared for what they found down there?"

* * *

Ironwood slammed his scroll down on his desk as he tried to calm down. A headache quickly forming as he looked down at the files and pictures on his computer. Each file speaking of shipments and trafficking of children. Then in the pictures were organs that seemed to have been harvested as multiple bodies of what must have been the children in another picture of them dead as they lay cut open empty. All their insides removed and/or their limbs missing.

He shut it off as he held his head in the horror of what he had seen in these files. He stood up looking at his bottles of scotch.

It wasn't gonna be enough to help erase the memories of what he'd seen.

* * *

Hours passed while Forty-seven stayed in his room since he arrived. He had the walkie on listening to the military while he was checking the rifle he took from the soldier, seeing if it was in any way useful to him, but he had one clip in the rifle and forty-five shots. He'd have to leave it once he left. He'd need to find out where he would go through, where would he go? He needed answers about what happened. He then looked at the door as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned off the walkie-talkie and grabbed the gun while he slowly walked towards the door and waited.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

He opens the door slightly to see the same woman from behind the bar downstairs. He kept the gun hidden behind the door as he looked at her. She saw he was still wearing his bloody clothes.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, it seems that a delivery was made to you.

"By who?"

"T-they didn't say but they said strictly that you were the only one allowed to touch it."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute to collect whatever it is. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He waited for her to walk away before he shut the door.

'Who know's I'm here?'

* * *

"Mom, you okay?"

"Huh?" June looked away from the window to see Ellen standing by her. She looked at her little girl all grown up.

"Are you okay, you've been standing by the window staring outside since I got back."

"Yes, sorry my mind was just, wondering." She said looking out at the night sky. She liked looking up at the sky when she wanted to clear her mind

"Okay, I'm just checking on you. I know you haven't...fully recovered." She said knowing what happened to her mother after her baby brother passed. It saddens her that he didn't even get a chance to see the world with his own eyes or even take a breath for himself. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't sad and destroyed seeing her baby brother lying in that casket all those years ago. His small body laying there cold as he never got a chance at life.

They all tried helping her as she slipped into a state of depression as she clung to her baby sister Joan. She'd constantly kept her close growing up, even when she had started growing up she kept her eyes on Joan. She grew up normal never hearing about the stories, then when she was pregnant again she slipped back into depression terrified of losing them again always listening to the doctor and never doing anything she used to do. She was never her old self until they were both born. She clung to them crying as she still wished for Jaune to have lived. Even after all this time she still isn't the same and would think back and visit his grave.

"I know sweetie, but I'm fine you have nothing to worry about." She said smiling as she lied to her. She didn't understand but for some reason, she felt something as she looked out at the sky. But what was she feeling?

* * *

Forty-seven had been cleaned as much of the blood out of his clothes as he could, stains were all over it but it was the best he could do. Once he was dressed again he opened the door and headed back downstairs to collect what was left for him. He walked down the stairs to see the whole place still filled with people, but fewer had weapons. He walked up to the counter and sat, he hadn't eaten in two days down in the lab. Then being woke back up only to escape, he needed something in his system.

He waited until she saw him. She reached under grabbing what looked like a large box inside of a black silk bag tied closed with a gold tassel. She walked over placing it down in front of him.

"Here's the thing they left. They said that you should open it back in your room."

"Thank you." He grabbed the box and moving it to the side. Before she walked away he stopped her.

"Pardon, but do you know any place I could go to eat?"

"Oh, uh sorry most places are closed, but we can make a sandwich."

"Please, just bring me whatever." He said as she nodded walking away.

* * *

After a bit, she had brought him a sandwich that he quickly ate - suddenly feeling slightly sick. He handed her the rest of his lien but when he did she said that the man that left the box also paid for whatever he had bought. He didn't bother questioning before grabbing the bag and returned back to his room upstairs. He locked the door and turned on the light at the desk as he sat down, he then untied the bag before removing the box to show a wooden box made of oak with a gold insignia on the top that resembled an 'H' but looked a bit different. He felt the smooth wood as he looked down at the lock on the box.

He looked at it before moving the dials.

'9-5-8-1'

The lock clicked open. He flipped the two latched before opening the boxes to see two stainless steel Hardballer pistols with two suppressors in with them. The handles had rubber grips as the same insignia was on the metal above the triggers. He picked them up feeling them in his hands, it felt natural as he looked at them. He placed them down and removed the silencers and the thing inside to see four more clips inside at the bottom of the box. He removed them from the box and placed them down on the desk, he then saw a white envelope in the lid of the box.

He removed the envelope turning it to see that it was sealed by a stamp of wax, outdated but it was a very efficient way of ensuring that whatever it was placed on was not open. He looked more closely at the red was to see that it was stamped with the same insignia that was on the box and the guns.

He broke the wax and opened it to see a ticket and folded paper inside.

 ** _'Congratulations on your escape Forty-seven. Your reward for escaping, two custom Hardballer pistols. Or as I like to call them Silverballers, with two special silencers that never wear, and special ammo. On the back is your next assignment to test you once more. Once you read this burn it.'_**

He looked at the paper turning it to see what it was a time and location.

 ** _'Tomorrow at 9 am.'_**

He placed the paper down and began to search the box again. Until he suddenly froze as he stomach began cramping, extreme pain shot through him as he clutched his gut breathing heavy as he quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom expelling the sandwich from his body. He gripped the wall holding himself up as he continued emptying the contents of his stomach into the white porcelain bowl.

* * *

Eventually, Forty-seven finished puking up the sandwich and began cleaning his mouth out with water quickly getting the taste out of his mouth. He finished up cleaning his mouth shutting the water off walking back into his room and collected everything he had before leaving the room. He checked and the military was still back at the asylum miles away from here, so he would have no trouble escaping to the boat. But he was gonna need clothes instead of his bloody white suit.

He continued making his way down the stairs, once he was at the bottom of the floor he saw the place was more filled with men that were more of the type to start a fight. He'd have to be careful and not waste time on any of them. As he made his way to the bar he saw it was another woman, much younger. She looked to be in her early twenties as she worked behind the bar. She had a pale complexion as her blond hair reached to her shoulders.

'Doesn't this place close?'

He walked over and knocked on the bar getting her attention.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked him as she was put off by the stains on his clothes. But he had reached into his pocket and fished out the key handing it to her.

"The room is how it was when I arrived."

"Oh, thank you, sir." She took the key from him but suddenly as he was about the walk away there was a splash of liquid all over his back. He could smell the beer as the cold liquid soaked him back.

"Hey! You fucking kid watch where you're going!" The drunken man yelled at him as he stayed standing there. He didn't have time to deal with the drunken idiot, he could just simply walk away leaving. Even if sober the man was nothing but an annoyance to him.

He simply turned his things and walked away leaving, but the man didn't stop.

"Hey, I'm talking to you ya little shit!" He slurred as the barmaid tried to defuse the situation.

"Sir, please calm down," She was cut off as he slapped her across the face, he then tried to grab Forty-seven's shoulder but before he could touch him the teen had already had him by the wrist and flipped the dunk over him and smashing down onto a table breaking it. Once he did that all hell broke loose as everyone in the bar, drunk and sober, began to fight one another. He saw the man was trying to get up so he simply kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Once he was finished Forty-seven looked around seeing that some were starting to draw their weapons escalating the fight as some started attacking each other. He simply started for the door until a large blade blocked his path.

He looked at the metal before looking at the owner. The same man from before, the hunter.

"Now kid, I just wanted to enjoy a nice drink and relax. But you went and started a whole bar fight, but I praise you for knocking out the guy who slapped the nice woman doing her job. But you're not really gonna leave when you started all this mess." He said as he finished the last of his drink.

"My conflict was with him and it is over. I have no quarrel with the rest, they can fight and die if they want."

"That's some dark thinking kid. But you still need to help me end this little skirmish."

"You won't allow me to leave if I don't, will you?" He said knowing the answer while the man just smirked as he put his weapon down and stood up. He could tell the man was buzzed, but he smelled like a drunk.

"Nope. So let's just end it, quick kid." He said while placing his weapon down on the table before he cracked his knuckles keeping all of the rings on.

"Fine." He simply said dropping his things down on the table, minus his pistols, as a man with a club rushed towards him. Forty-seven quickly spun kicking him in the head launching him into another group knocking them all down. Their weapons fell from their hands as Forty-seven picked up a chair and smashed it over the head of a large bull faunus. He knew it wouldn't knock him out but he needed the legs as a quick weapon as he stepped out of the man's punch and quickly smashed one over his head stunning him before he slammed the other in his temple hard enough to knock him out as he flew smashing into the wall.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to start?" He asked the drunk while he blocked a punch with his arm and grabbed the man's shoulder pulling him into a headbutt breaking his nose. He fell back unconscious as blood dripped.

"Heh, you don't hesitate, do you? I like that," He said punching a man coming towards him sending him flying. The teen gave him no reply as he jumped up to the second floor kicking a man over the rail and back downstairs breaking another table. He then grabbed another and pulled his head down while he brought his knee up and slammed it into his face. The man stumbled back as Forty-seven saw a green flicker around his body signaling that his aura just broke, he couldn't even tell the man even had aura with how weak it was.

Downstairs, the drunk keeping him here was easily knocking each one of the angry drunks out that it was embarrassing. He forgot how easy it was knocking a normal person out. So he was simply punching them or kicking, just to see them fly into another group. He watches as most of them were quickly being put down with just a few bruises or a broken nose. He looked at Forty-seven who toying with a guy just swiping his hand away like they were flies. The man was quickly tiring until he just punched him in the face and watched him fall back.

* * *

After less than ten minutes they had knocked out every man in the bar. Qrow just looked at all the broken furniture seeing how they'll bill him and the kid.

"Nice work kid." He said looking up at him as he picked up a glass and tossed it down at him. It passed by his head and shattered behind.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" He yelled up at the teen until he heard a thump behind him. He looked back to see the large faunus from before holding an ax as blood dripped from the gashed lump on his forehead.

"Oh...thanks kid," Qrow said as he walked back over to grabbing his weapon from the table. How nobody grabbed it is a mystery to himself. He looked back at the bald teen who jumped down landing on the ground before just standing up walking back over to the table.

"You know you're not bad kid," Qrow said after seeing his fight, made him wonder who trained him in such a way while he looked around, but the kid just ignored him as he collected his things checking everything was there.

"You know something's been bugging me, you know what that is?" Qrow asked him while the kid just kept ignoring him as began grabbing everything. He then tried walking off as Qrow lifted his blade and set it down at his feet blocking his path again, he looked over at Qrow unfazed by the blade.

"Where'd you get all that Atlas equipment, kid?" He asked after getting a good look at the rifle and radio They were both things he'd seen soldiers carry all the time whenever he's seen them. Then the blood staining his clothes didn't help with the feeling that Qrow was getting off of him, he had to be careful and cautious with the teen who looked no older than his own niece.

"Come on kid just tell me where ya," Qrow was instantly cut off as he received a kick to the chest that knocked the wind out of him as he flew out of the window into the cold snow outside.

"Okay...you...got that one." He held his chest as he was on the ground for a minute trying to get the air back in his lungs, he hadn't felt a kick that hard since he used to spar with Raven back when they went to Beacon. As he stood up finally catching his breath he looked to see that the bar was empty for bald teens, but the sound of an engine was heard nearby.

He looked to his right to see as a black sports car came speeding at him just before it hit him tossing him further on the ground, he quickly used his blade stopping himself to see the black car speeding off into the night.

"Okay kid. You got me this time." He said as sirens were heard.

* * *

High in the snowy night sky, a drone was following the black sports car watching it. On the other end was Forty-seven's creator watching with a smile as he watched him easily dispatched the bar and escape a huntsman.

Especially that one.

"Excellent work Forty-seven. You are even better than I expected, but you aren't ready yet," He said as he set the drone to return, he then grabbed his scroll and began dialing the number of a very old colleague.

"Hopefully she's not busy."

* * *

The room was silent as a man lie down on a metal table, a salamander faunus, his clothes stripped from him as he was gagged and restrained, cuts all over his body as his tail had been cut off of him just like his left arm. His heart rate never slowing as he waited for the person to return and begin what she was planning to continue doing to him, scared any second she could come walking this way as he heels clicked before coming through that door singing that terrible song.

He suddenly hear the door open and began panicking as the sound of something being wheeled in was heard. Her heels clicking with each step as he lay there trying to break free. He then froze as she started the music and began to sing. The glow from her mask making his fear of her worse every time

 _"Ava Maria! Jungfrau mild, Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen, Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild Soll mein Gebet zu dir hin wehen, Zu dir hin wehen."_

She began to grab her tools as he struggled more. She looked down at his body slowly looking at his severed arm to see that after 3 weeks it has begun to grow very slowly. Wonders of what specific faunus can do when it's all in their DNA.

 _"Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen, Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind."_

She looked down to see all of her older incisions on his body had already long since disappeared and had not left a single scar behind. The purple glow from her mask is the only thing illuminating the room beside the light above him but was much too dim to allow visibility. She picked up a scalpel and placed it directly on his chest and began pressing down cutting open his chest, his muffled screams filling the room as she continued to sing out calmly.

 _"O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen, O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind! Ave Maria!"_

He began to thrash around more as he screamed more into his gag from the pain as she sliced his skin open, but she simply sang louder as he screamed more.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

 _"Ave Maria Unbefleckt! Wenn wir auf diesen Fels hinsinken Zum Schlaf, und uns dein Schutz bedeckt, Wird weich der harte Fels uns dünken Du lächelst, Rosendüfte wehen In dieser dumpfen Felsenkluft."_

She had gone through the skin cutting everything she needed before she peeled it all back exposing his ribs to her, meanwhile, he was a screaming mess. No matter how much she cut him he'd be awake unable to pass out. Not like the first time when she removed his arm and jammed a needle into his chest waking him back up instantly to experience the pain.

 _"O Mutter, höre Kindes Flehen, O Jungfrau, eine Jungfrau ruft! Ave Maria!"_

She then picked up the bone saw from her little table and switched it on as he screamed more hearing the small tool, but she remained singing. She began to slowly cut open his sternum making him scream louder into his gag. Once she was finished she placed the saw down walking away leaving him, he remained still silent as his tears ran dry and his voice to damaged from screaming to make a sound. He then heard her coming back towards him, suddenly he felt pressure where she had cut. She was putting something inside of the cut. And then his ribs cage was split open breaking and he blacked out. Once he was unconscious she wrote something down then began to fix his ribs and sew him back up easily putting him back together, all while singing the last of her song.

 _"Ave Maria! Reine Magd! Der Erde und der Luft Dämonen, Von deines Auges Huld verjagt, Sie können hier nicht bei uns wohnen Wir woll'n uns still dem Schicksal beugen, Da uns dein heilger Trost anweht; Der Jungfrau wolle hold dich neigen, Dem Kind, das für den Vater fleht! Ave Maria!"_

The music ended and she had finished putting him back together with his arm and tail, he looked completely fine. Suddenly she heard a ring and looked around until she saw the light from her scroll. It was rare she received any calls, not many had her contact information. She grabbed it and saw it was a familiar number but she couldn't remember who it was, so she removed her mask and answered holding it up to her ear.

"Hello, Dr. Grey speaking."


	3. Fish out of water

**I wanted to say thanks to all of you that are reading, following and favoring. Then making it to 7,500 views which are amazing and over a hundred faves and follows. I didn't think many would like it - but I was proved wrong and thank you. So to you new readers and the usual ones I hope you can enjoy this new chapter. Also, I made a small edit to ch 3 that affects the story a bit so if ya don't read you may be confused. So I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Also to the few who have been asking questions I said that it has elements of Hitman but will not follow the same exact storyline. There will be a few references but not the exact storyline, and because its RWBY expect some wired situations like you would expect to see in the show or other stories.**

* * *

 **Fish out of water**

* * *

 _ **May 15th – One of the doctors was severely hurt during a routine blood sample test of 47. The guard who had escorted him was momentarily inattentive, and we found the doctor unconscious with several needles in his arms. Surprisingly 47 was calm after the incident and was escorted back to his quarters without problems. Upon interrogation, the guard explained that it had all happened very fast and that he was unable to stop 47 himself. We have now doubled the guard when 47 makes his visits to the doctor. He is becoming more violent towards the staff.**_

* * *

Forty-seven looked out at the sea watching the morning sunrise as it reflected off the calm sea creating an almost soothing feeling as he stood near a crowded area by the railing. He also made sure he stayed away from the other people around to keep a low profile. After arriving the village where he was going to catch the boat he checked the car finding clothes that were more fitting for the area. The clothes were a coat, shoes and fresh pants that replaced his old bloody pair. They didn't match at all as people saw his clothes, but he didn't care as he was much more warm with the coat and no longer having the danger of someone seeing blood on him.

He kept his pistols hidden under the coat and left what he couldn't carry on him he sold it to a pawn shop getting almost a thousand lien for the rifle and radio since they were from the Atlas military while selling the other stuff. He was then able to get the car on board and travel with him in storage with the other shipments they had. Strange how it moves cargo and passengers.

Forty-seven just stayed up top standing at the side watching the ocean as they crossed the sea, about half an hour since they left shore. But as he looked out at this sight it was _different_ to him. He'd spent his whole life in the labs learning, training, and enduring. He's never seen anything like it out here in the world. He knew what things were from his teachings, such as the kingdoms, government, and academy. But now that he was outside in the real world and seeing everything for the first time with his own eyes not some screen or training room simulation, it was _interesting_.

He looked down listening to the water splash against the ship as he watched the ice bumped off the metal while smelling the salt in the air.

He continued watching the sea while hearing footsteps on his right coming closer to him, and they weren't the footsteps of the children he's seen running around the ship. They were heavier as he listened to them taking steps all the way over to him. They stopped and no one spoke hopefully they were gone going inside the ship but he was wrong.

"I couldn't help but notice you traveling alone, or are you with those two huntresses we have onboard?" The voice was old and rough as he heard the question. He glanced overseeing it was an older man with a white beard, same for his eyebrows. He looked at the man's clothes seeing that he was the captain, the symbol on his hat is the biggest give away besides his uniform. He looked back at the ocean watching the water now as the sun had finally risen. Forty-seven ignored him and continued to look out at the ice in the water.

"I take that as a no then, but you know it's very rare to see people travel all alone on a boat, can get very lonely out here at sea without someone to speak to." Forty-seven listened to the man, who rested their arms on the rails looking out at the sea. He was humoring him since the man was no harm, although he should continue speaking so not to cause any suspicion towards himself.

"So it is." He responded still watching the sea as the captain chuckled a bit.

"You know the ones who usually travel on their own tend to have the more interesting stories with them."

"That can be true in the sense." He responded glancing the other way looking at the passengers seeing they were all with a child or another person.

"Well I'll be, usually by the time I bring that up is when they try and change the subject, or get a bit hostile."

"Well, I see no reason to do that. You are just a curious man seeing so many faces each day." Forty-seven responded in what may have been the longest sentence he's given someone in all the years he's been alive. He usually just gives one-word answers to people or even a few words, but maybe this would get him to leave.

That's pretty accurate there." He stood up again and began walking off.

"Just a little reminder to ya, these trips are pretty boring and ya may wish to step inside its pretty cold out here." He walked off leaving Forty-seven to look out at the icy water as there were less and less as they were exiting the cold climate and slowly entering the warmer waters. It didn't bother him at all, but he remembered what he said about it being boring as he listened to his footsteps get farther from him. But he knew the man was lying because once they left the cold climates and were in the warm waters the sea would become dangerous as the Grimm will be all over the sea. The captain was obviously lying in order to keep the other passengers calm and not panic. If they did it would only be making more trouble for them as the panic will attract many Grimm towards them then as if one just came close to attack the ship. The chances of being attacked would be much lower if they all remained oblivious to that fact.

He ran his hand over the short amount of hair he had growing. He sighed watching the steam that came from his nose quickly disappear from sight and he looked down at the waters seeing his reflection in the rippling water.

"Hopefully it will remain that way."

* * *

The good doctor sat in his chair as he watched the ice in his glass, that did have scotch, slowly melt as he sat and waited for when his 'friend' Dr. Grey would respond back to him about his little deal. He knew she would do it, but he had to wait for a response back after her little... _episode_ he likes to call it. When he had first met her she was an interesting woman in psychology and medicine. But, she was also useful when someone needed convincing when they needed something. Even to this day he still couldn't understand how no matter what she does to a person be it small cuts that would cause intense amounts of pain to complete amputation of limbs. She could always put them back together without any scars or evidence of what she has done. Well, the physical scars at least.

But she was a very good 'friend' to have in the type of business and work he's done. But she did have a tendency to have her episode. It usually happens when she finds something that will interest her and she just has to have her hands on it to research and psychoanalyzes whether it was human or faunus. He would give her whatever it was to keep her on his side, but the one thing that she became obsessed with was his perfect creation.

He kept Forty-seven a secret from many, but he did everything he could to ensure that she never found out about him. But it failed and she discovered him during one of the routine check-ups where he had attacked the doctor that was administering his injections. Forty-seven had slipped from the guard's grasp and stabbed the man with multiple needles in his left and right arm rendering him unconscious and later dead from all the mixtures in his blood.

After that, she had seen what had happened and tried speaking with him without Ort-Mayer knowing. But when he gave her no answer and a look that was emotionless other than all the others it had sparked her curiosity. It escalated so far that when he had finally allowed her a few minutes to see him it changed into a full-blown chase through the compound. He regretted that but was able to calm her down by allowing her to do tests with him. Forty-seven didn't seem too keen on seeing her again. He remembered Forty-seven would pull many of the tricks he pulled on the doctor's to get her to leave him alone or just completely attack Dr. Grey. But no matter what she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She didn't stop trying to study and analyze him, and Forty-seven never stopped trying to get away from her. Hopefully, she responded back to him about his deal with her soon before Forty-seven arrived.

* * *

It was a very nice afternoon as June sat in her garden listening to the bird's chirp and fly around in the trees. She loved all the open land all around their home. It was probably more of an estate with the size of their home and all the land around them. But she wasn't thinking about any of that, all she was focused on was a bed of flowers filled with white roses as a small tree that was in the center of it all. She looked at the young sapling that had grown much larger after all these years.

She planted it months after the incident, so she could remember the child she lost. She'd actually be lying if she said she was enjoying this, the pain was still there in her chest. It was small but still there every time she saw his grave and tree. She couldn't get rid of her guilt no matter how much her husband told her it wasn't. She should have listened to him. She shouldn't have stayed and waited.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she sat there, it was still too much for her.

"You okay, mom?"

 _'Joan,'_

She quickly wiped away her tears before turning to look at her daughter. She looked at her baby girl already sixteen years old. The time went by so quickly from when she held her in her arms at the hospital when she first laid eyes on her. She was so big now.

"Yes, Joan?" She asked looking at her as she got up from her seat.

"...U-uh dad wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go on the trip." She asked her making her mom wide eyes slightly. Was it that time already, they didn't go on the trip until summer.

"Uh, dad said because Athena and Angela were gone for a bit when we were supposed to go on the trip, he just waited for everyone to be here so we could all go for our family trip." They both were finishing up a mission up in Mantle and called saying that they were taking a boat and then get on an airship to Patch in about two or three days depending on the weather and other things.

"Oh, yes that's right. Tell him I'll be there in a minute,"

"Alright."

She turned away leaving her mother to sit in the garden letting her take her time even, even after all these years she doesn't know about her dead twin.

Once she was gone June just stood there looking up at the blue sky watching as the clouds slowly moved through the sky blocking the sun for just a moment before the sun was free to shine down on the garden again. She looked back at the small tree that would still have a long time before it was fully an adult, the tears coming out again and running down her face. She calmed down cleaning the tears before taking a deep breath and walking away back towards the house so she could prepare to spend time with her husband and daughters.

'I wish you could be here, Jaune.'

* * *

Inside the ship Forty-seven sat in one of the few cabins that were given to him like the other passengers for the trip. Most were families so he had a smaller one that had pretty much just a cot in the wall. He wasn't very bothered since it was just like the one he spent his life in so the small space was, familiar to him. He just spent his time down here since the sun had set.

He just stayed in his bed reading a book he had grabbed from the same store he pawned off the other stuff he didn't need. It peaked his interest as he read the back as the description was about survivors that live in a metro after a nuclear holocaust. He was interested since it was from the view of a single man having to make his way through the destroyed wasteland.

Forty-seven enjoyed literature as it was a small escape from the world around him when he had to wait or pass the time like he was currently doing. He wasn't very picky when it came to the type of genre he was reading, except romance or pornography.

Forty-seven continued reading the page until suddenly he heard a scratching sound. He stayed still listening as he left the book where it was over him as he focused listening to the noise. The minutes passed by as he listened for the sound again until finally, he hears it again. It sounded like sharp blades scraping the sides of metal and he knew what it was.

He got up from his cot and looked at the wall focusing on his surroundings and began to see everything around him. He looked around seeing each and every passenger as they glow colors, but he wasn't looking at them. He looked down and around his room seeing that there was fish type Grimm swimming around the boat, but as he looked one was coming up just as he saw it and rammed the bottom of the ship. He stopped focusing and grabbed the wall regaining his balance as he heard people panicking all around.

The alarm began going off as the captain began speaking through the P.A. system.

"All passengers remain below deck!"

The ship began to move and shake as the Grimm continued ramming it from below and the sides. One rammed into the wall where his room denting the wall in. He realized that they were trying to sink the ship so they could have easy prey. He grabbed his guns and rushed for the cargo hold.

'Either kill them all or sink with the ship.'

* * *

"God this trip is soooooooo boring!" Athena whined laying in her cot as she wore a black tee and blue pants with her gauntlets lay near her on the floor. Even if she was in her thirties she was never into fashion. She'd had been on the damn boat for hours and had nothing to do, which was a thing she didn't handle well. She would rather be doing something anything right now.

"You're the oldest at 28 yet you act like a child." She heard her little sister say from the cot on the other side of the room. She turned her head glaring at the girl sitting there still wearing that same cloak that had their families crescent on it that had a few stitches and small holes on it after so many missions, each a small memento from each mission. Her dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail that reached to between her shoulder blades as she wore a light blue dress shirt and black pants as her shoes were neatly on the floor, unlike Athena's boots that were tossed on the floor.

"And you're my younger sister and yet you always act like a stuck-up old woman." She said watching a vain appear on Angela's four-head from being called an old woman. She knew Angela hated being called that until it backed fired on her as Angela calmed down instantly looking up from her book smirking.

"You got a lot of room to talk since you're the oldest." She smiled looking at Athena's face go red with anger.

"Why you smart ass little," Before she could even get a threat out the boat shook and shifted as something hit it, the P.A. system going off.

"All passengers remain below deck!"

They could hear people panicking as the ship swayed and shook. Athena smiled grabbing her boots slipping them on, never untying them, and her weapon rushing out the door finally happy to have something to do. Angela just placed her book down and slipped on her heels and rushed out as her chains slithered out of her cloak as she followed quickly heading up to the deck. But she knew even if her sister was smiling she wasn't doing this to fix her boredom but to protect the people on the ship.

As they ran through the tight halls and up the stairs they passed people rushing inside, but as they did it slowed the huntresses down from getting up-top and getting rid of the Grimm.

Athena carefully moved they so she could get through while Angela connected sharp points to her chains and used them to maneuver along the ceiling like a spider getting through.

As she moved leaving her sister she made it through the halls and up all the way out as a Grimm lunged for the door. She wrapped her chains around it and pulled them tight ripping the Grimm apart dropping the severed parts down on the ground as they smoked disappearing. She got down on her feet and looked around seeing that most of the people had made it down as the only ones remaining were the crew moving around with armaments. They were guns as they had better chances with firearms than bladed weapons.

As she looked around she now saw what type of Grimm they were.

"Anglers!" A man shouted firing his rifle at one climbing up hitting the hand as it grabbed a rail. It screeched letting go as the dust round began burning inside of its hand.

They were completely black making them almost impossible to see in the deep waters even with the white bone armor that was on their backs protecting them from shots above water. They were bipedal but would also use their hands for balance as their legs let them jump around fast and precise making them just as dangerous on land as if in water. Bone spikes also came out of their shoulders bending away that wouldn't reduce their movement in water but also protect from damage as their fins were black except for the spines sticking out.

Then a light hanging off the back of the fin that was located on their backs that would glow a pure white color that was used to lure anyone to look over as they were hidden by the dark waters. For some reason when a person sees it the ones who have survived from one has said that the light was hypnotic luring them in before they can realize what it actually was and get back. Many people at sea have been lost to these creatures especially at night when their light can be seen the most.

But the worse thing is their jaw. It was able to break almost anything that got in its jaws even metal depending on the type that it is. If biting a hunter weapon that was made from strong metals it could dent it while also damaging any mechanical parts inside keeping it from changing. The beasts were obviously clueless about that but most hunters knew then when in combat with them. But at this moment they were almost invisible in the night as the lights did little to reveal them, only the lights of their red eyes and hanging light letting them see where they were.

"They're coming up from the back!"

She turned seeing the hands reaching up and pulling them up as they dragged themselves up and onto the boat. Their red eyes glowing as they looked for their meal as they fired at the grim aiming for their underbelly where they were less guarded by armor, but their scales could still take the shots as they hit but would stick.

Some screeched loud jumping and getting to higher levels where others were firing. Angela quickly got up using her chains and kicked it smashing her heel into the Grimm's jaw breaking it and a few teeth launching it back down hitting some that were climbing up or trying to get back on.

But it did little as more climbed up quickly and jumping around fast grabbing men and pulling them off the boat into the water where their screams were silenced by a splash.

"Watch yourself and stay away from the sides!"

As the fighting continued Athena finally made it up just as one was lunging at a sailor. She barely missed it but grabbed its mouth forcing it open. She almost gagged at the smell of its breath and forced its jaws open more then it was able before getting a loud crack as its jaw snapped from the bone breaking. As it screeched in pain she turned its head to the right and then quickly turned left snapping its neck and tossing it across the boat. The body crumpled as it rolled smoking knocking over more of them. Athena quickly took two drum clips from her belt and connected them to her gauntlets as they changed shifting.

She turned around and rained bullets on the ones climbing up on the sides quickly taking them down and falling into the water.

"Angela take care of the ones on the ship I got the ones coming up!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Under the ship, Forty-seven was inside the cargo hold looking at the crates that were scattered all over the place due to all the ramming from Grimm. He lifted box after box searching for a symbol that he had seen before getting onboard as they led his car, which was currently under a pile of crates. heard the claws scraping the sides of the ship ramming it. The worst they could do is dent it as the metals used on ships are made strong to withstand Grimm attacks, but they would climb on and rip it apart from the inside out leaving him stranded.

He continued searching moving the crates around tossing some of them away during his search. He continued for another few minutes until he found a crate with the symbol for the kingdom of Vale.

"Perfect."

* * *

"How many of them are there!?" Athena yelled as she loaded another drum into her left gauntlet. It was her last one and the one in her right was halfway done she'd have to start using her secondary fire mode soon. She quickly turned punching one breaking through the teeth and shoving her fist down its throat lighting it up. Once it was dead she ripped her hand out and continued fighting.

"We need to get them off the ship and keep them off!" Angela said piercing three of them through the chest hitting their hearts killing them. As they began smoking she used their corpses as a ball with her chain swinging them around as she knocked them off. They ripped off the sharp points going over the rails as the crew moved into the center with their backs to each other firing the last of their fire dust rounds at them as the captain was down with them also holding an old carbine rifle firing at the beasts climbing up onto his ship.

But as the beasts continued the lights suddenly shut off on the ship making the passengers inside scream in fear and making it harder for the ones outside to see the Grimm.

"Damn it, someone go down and get the power," The captain was cut off from his order as the lights came back on, but they were brighter than before and flickering like crazy as they sparked and began popping one at a time randomly. They then hear the Grimm screeching loud from the water as they saw some of them falling back as smoke came up from the sides.

"What the hell!?" The captain said watching as they were fried to a crisp in the water. Some of them they slowly moved to the rail looking over to see the water filled with electricity as the Grimm were just floating belly up burning as smoke rose up. They could see lights underwater moving around frantically as they went out and more of them went out.

"Go check the engine room." The captain ordered as the woman nodded and ran for the door heading down inside of the ship. As she went down the electricity stopped and the lights were now normal shining, except the ones that had popped. The lights on the sides of the boat were fried so they were useless until fixed.

As the bodies of Grimm faded both Athena and Angela fell back sitting down near each other against a wall breathing heavy as they had overworked themselves trying to kill the Grimm. Athena just slipped her gauntlets off letting them fall to her sides as she felt the cool air wash over her hands as Angela removed her hood sweating a bit loving the cool air as they watched the crew move rushing inside. She looked at her weapons seeing that they were damaged a bit and she just did maintenance on them. She could worry about that later so, for now, she relaxed putting her head back.

As they both sat there the adrenaline began leaving their bodies letting them feel exhausted and the pain from all their wounds. Athena looked at her upper arm seeing that there was a deep scratch that had stopped leaking blood but had stained her clothes. He looked around more seeing a few more claw marks around her body leaving some blood as her aura tried to fix them. It would take time since she exhausted all of her aura along with Angela who didn't fare any better than herself in-fact looked down at her sister's leg to see multiple claw marks that had almost healed and the biggest one being on her back as she could see the part of a wound tearing the hood and blood. Angela must have taken a hit to the back from the Grimm but didn't stop going to keep them safe.

After a few minutes, they began moving again and leaving the area continuing the boat trip as the crew tried calming the people inside so not to attract more Grimm. Both sisters just sat there as Angel's chains were spread out on the floor, but the silence was broken by Athena.

"Hey,"

"Yea?"

"Did you think,"

"We could have died?"

"...Yea that."

Angela put her head back against the wall looking up at the shattered moon as the soft glow of moonlight washed over them. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose before slowly letting it out now calming her breathing and relaxing her body.

"Yea...I kind of did."

"Same," Athena looked down at her gauntlets. She reached for the right one grabbing the drum taking it off. She brought it up to her face seeing that there was a single bullet left inside. She smiled dropping it to her side as she chuckled a bit.

"Hehe, ya know with every time we went on a mission I would always have a though 'This might be our last' but we always come out of it fine." She moved her head back against the wall like Angela.

"But this time...I thought this is our last."

"...Yea...I felt the same way," They had been lucky so many times before being in the same type of situations when they had begun doing missions when they finished Beacon.

"You know how crushed mom would have been?" Athena said turning her head slightly and glanced at her sister.

"She clung to Joan after...well you know." She heard Athena take a breath letting it out her mouth.

"Yea, she basically had Joan on her hip always watching her and keeping a close watch on her. Then the last two."

"She still feels guilty about it like it's her fault," Angela said remembering how heart broke their mother was after their little brother's death. Even though it wasn't she would still blame herself for it keeping her on the edge of falling back into her depression.

"If we didn't come back home she would be crushed." She muttered as she felt a hand on her head giving it a light shove from Athena who had her eyes closed smiling.

"Enough about that. We're alive and going to see mom so there's no need to think like that. We just have to be there for her especially with her age, don't tell her I said that," She quickly added hearing her sister laugh a bit at her words.

"Yea, I promise."

* * *

In the engine room the woman that the captain had ordered to check searched all over the large room. She was checking everything until she checked the generator and saw that a large container filled with yellow dust sitting near it as wires from the generator were laying around it. She walked over with her flashlight and began checking it seeing that the wires had been removed from their smaller dust tank and connected to the larger one causing the surge that they witnessed outside frying the Grimm. She looked back at the tank to see the symbol for Beacon printed onto the metal.

"Why is this down here?" She looked around the container seeing that it was made to hold large amounts of dust and power many things in an academy for a few months. Since it was connected to their power it was too much and over leaded a lot of things, one being the lights around the ship. She grabbed her radio switching it on.

"Any," Suddenly she was cut off before she could hit the button as she felt someone wrap their arm around her neck and on the back of her head making her drop the radio as she was moved down to the floor and her breathing becoming much more difficult as she grabbed the arm trying to pry them off but with no success she just felt the arm tighten as the hand on the back of her head pushed forward cutting all her air choking her.

* * *

Forty-seven watched the woman as he choked her, her legs were kicking and squirming trying to hit him as she tried pulling and hitting his arm trying to make him let go of her, but it did nothing to his grip on her neck. After a few seconds, he could see she was beginning to slowly stop squirming and fighting as the engine muffled all noise coming from her. He tightens his arm while pushing her head a bit feeling her lock up before going lips. Once she did he let go of her neck and picked her up moving her over his shoulder. He then grabbed the light and shined it around seeing a few lockers. He walked over and saw that it had a lock so he reached into his coat pulling out his pistol and hitting the butt down breaking it, no waste in using a bullet.

Forty-seven opened it up seeing it was empty, except a few wires and parts. There was room so he moved her off placing her feet inside the locker first and then moved her off of his shoulder and against the back of the locker. He then turned her to the right so her back was on the side and not lean on the door. She slid down a bit but then her knees hit the other side and she stopped staying upstanding.

Once she was in he closed the door stepping back and making sure she wouldn't fall out. He looked down at the floor seeing the broken lock, so he kicked it away making it slide and go under a desk that was off in the corner. Once everything was hidden he turned and walked out of the engine room and making his way out and back to his room and spend the rest of the night waiting for morning when they get to shore.

* * *

In the asylum, the soldiers were still working on breaking the lock and getting in. They had tried every tool they had to try and get in and none of them could get past the scanner so they just started cutting open the door being careful not to hit something. They had been making slow progress the past couple hours making them switch shifts on who was to continue cutting as the other who had been doing it took a break. But after all their work the door opened as they cut through the last metal cylinder inside keeping the door shut.

"It's open!"

"Come on, hurry it up and get it open."

They grabbed the door and began to pry it open until it was finally open and they saw that a severed arm was lying on the ground as a small pool of blood was around it. Some of them felt sick seeing the arm as one of them was ordered to move it, so the arm was moved to a table and they climbed in sending a few soldiers down with cameras.

"Whatever you find down there be prepared." They were told pressing the button and moving down.

* * *

 _ **'Security breach detected. Security breach detected.'**_

Ort-Meyer looked at his computer seeing the words all over. He pressed a button to see the elevator coming down filled with Atlas soldiers, and he just smirked.

"Well, well, they got through the door, but that doesn't mean I'm letting my secrets go that easy you pompous fools." He moved pressing buttons and bringing up a screen that had a code on it. He typed it in and was given access.

 _ **'Specimen containment'**_

He typed in a few codes and his computer beeped as the screen changed.

 _ **'Specimen has been released.'**_ The computer spoke as he watched a door open and the camera showed him a door opening and a hand came out wrapping around the frame and slowly stepping out. All the doctor did as he sat there was smile watching the specimen.

"You all call my theories insane discrediting me as a scientist? Well, let's see how your soldiers do against that thing."

Dr. Ort-Meyer's goal before killing his associates, who wanted him dead, was to create the 'perfect assassins' who could be as physically fit as humanly possible and were capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Dr. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before Forty-seven was created, however, he was discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that his radical theories were insane.

But he proved them wrong and created exactly what he theorized about, and he was even better than he expected.

The doctor smiled as he turned on every camera and watched the show that will soon start once those elevator doors open up.

"We will see who the fool was."

* * *

The doors opened as the soldiers saw a white empty hall. The commander motioned his hand out and began walking out slowly with his rifle drawn, each soldier following his action of slowly stepping through the hall going to a crossway that went right or left. Their commander looked both ways thinking for a minute until he silently ordered half of them to go right while the others went left with him.

Once it was decided they moved through the cross and continued walking until the walls suddenly moved closed and separated them. They looked at the wall as they were getting a call.

 _"Sir!"_

"At ease, we're fine. But it seems that we're cut off so keep going and remain vigilant."

 _"Understood."_

They continued moving slowly as the place gave some a weird feeling as it was silent. They continued turning the hall and stopped looking down as an area was covered in blood and broken glass. They looked to see the window broken and went to some type of security room that was empty of everything as the blood had drag marks in it. They looked around trying to look for anything that would tell them what happens until they heard the radio go off with gunfire.

"What was that!?"

"Jackson contact bravo team."

The soldier nodded pulling out his radio hitting the button speaking into it.

"Bravo team respond."

They waited as the shots continued going off but soon screams were heard.

"Bravo team respond what is your situation!?" He repeated louder into the radio as they finally got a response.

 _"We...it's...coming...can't...don't...from the...how...it...watch out!"_ The call kept getting cut out by static and gunfire. They could hear the screams and gunshots continue until the commander ripped the radio out of the soldier's hand.

"God damn it someone tell me what the fuck is happening!" When he let go of the button the radio went silent. There was no more screams or gunshots coming from it. Only silence until the radio turned on but no one spoke.

"Bravo team report!"

He yelled into the radio waiting until it turned back on they heard what sounded like a growl coming from it. The radio suddenly stopped and they heard nothing from it making some of them scared of what they had just heard. The commander gripped the radio before tossing it at the wall breaking it.

"Okay new plan we get the hell out of here and report."

"Yes, sir!" The said following him with their guns drawn and running through the halls being vigilant, not seeing the large being following behind them slowly as its skin was blending into the background. All the while Dr. Ort-Mayer smiled watching them run around like chickens with their heads cut off and just as his scroll began ringing with the name on the screen.

 _ **'Grey'**_


	4. Doctor's order

**Hello, readers. Forgive me for taking so long to post another chapter of this story. I am not stopping any stories but I was just lazy in writing, but it's because I take a lot of time when writing so the story is enjoyable for my reader. I am no Coeur Al'Aran so I can't go and give you a chapter once a week for like 6 stories. No am not insulting the person for what they do, I just can't write fast like them. I like to take my time until I get much better, and make the story interesting and make sense without doing half-done jobs.**

 **Also for the people who complain about taking so long to get into the action and thing that come from 47 in his later years you need to just be patient. And stop bugging me in my inbox about wanting me to hurry up and get to the action and Agency. I like to build something up before you get into the whole world of what you expect to come from the Hitman universe. There will be a time skip later so it's in the current time of RWBY volume 1. When that happens I will have a pole for you the readers to do deciding on something for the story if I have not made my mind up in the time it happens.**

 **To the rest of you who have waited patiently for the next chapter without bugging me thank you very much.**

 **So enjoy this chapter and see you in the next one.**

* * *

 **Doctor's orders**

* * *

 _ **September 21st – 47 responds very well to initial tuition and appears to have a very high rate of learning. Seems that his mind processes information much faster and allows him to retain it all. Socially, he is very quiet and does not communicate much, but he is very observant of his surroundings. I've noticed him watching many of the doctors as they work and even security when they walk him around. It's as if he is watching us. Interesting.**_

* * *

Ort-Meyer could smell the heavy scent of blood and gunpowder all around him flooding the air. He stepped over another body as the hall was cluttered with casings and armored bodies leading through the hall as some blood was splattered on the walls. He could also smell the smoke coming off of the rifles lying on the ground near bodies or broken in parts. He could still hear screaming coming from ways away from where he was, so he continued stepping over the puddles of blood and bodies as he listened for the screams as they were becoming much less.

'"G-get away you freak!" A voice yelled out from a hall followed by more gunfire before it turned into a scream and then complete silence. He kept walking past the mess his old creation left behind while following the bodies and bloody footprints it left.

As he kept following the trail he finally found his creation's latest victim. He kneeled down looking at the armored man before he reached grabbing his chin and lifted the head up looking at him as the corpse was slumped against the wall. As he was looking he could instantly feel the cracking while moving it up and see bruising around the neck under his helmet. His neck had been snapped before being tossed away like a broken toy that a child didn't want anymore left here like all the others.

He looked around seeing no more bodies and its footprints were fading as the blood was drying up now making his trail fade. Suddenly there was a loud sound of metal creaking before suddenly breaking coming from the storage area where they kept supplies.

"Of course." He let go of the head letting it fall as he stood up and began heading in that direction until he arrived in the hall filled with many doors, some larger than others as he passed by them until he stopped in front of the metal door that had been ripped open by bare hands as he saw the bloody handprints staining the metal. He looked closer seeing that it was fresh as he watched a drop fall off a jagged shard. He looked closer seeing some flesh that must have been ripped off after being cut. He stood back up before carefully shimmying his way through the door until he was inside and could see the large storage room used to hold more sensitive supplies that could be perished if not kept at low temperatures.

The goosebumps began forming all over his skin as he was suddenly exposed to the cold, while the facility itself was kept at warm temperatures. He could see his breath as he passed the broken crates of medicine and other samples that needed to be kept at cold temperatures. He could feel the crunching of broken glass under his feet while walking through the destroyed storage room listening for sounds of footsteps from the specimen. It was a very dangerous specimen that came before 47 and was made while he was working through all the other 46 failures. The reason it was dangerous was that of its unstable mentality and aggressive behavior when setting it off. Many attempts had been made to put it down, but due to the armor that was surgically implanted underneath its skin bullets didn't do much - almost nothing - many guards were slaughtered by its hands.

He heard the slight growl making him stop and look around as he searched for it. He looked for that distortion that moved around the room. His eyes having trouble due to his glasses and bad eyesight due to his age until he saw distortion near the wall lights that wasn't damaged by the specimen. He tried to follow the distortion until it was gone when passing through the more darker area where the lights had been destroyed leaving it almost pitch black.

Ort-Meyer slowly reached up into his coat waiting as he stood there in the destroyed storage room. He gripped the small item in his coat waiting as the minutes pass by leaving him in complete silence until he suddenly heard the crunch of glass behind him. Once he heard it he pulled out a small gun before turning around and firing it. Once he pulled the trigger he watched as a small metal cylinder flew from the barrel and hit something a few feet away from him making it break and start spraying a purple gas.

As the gas covered that small area he watched as his specimen began showing its body while coughing and gasping due to the gas that filled its lungs. He watched as the specimen grabbed its throat choking and falling to its knees trying to remain conscious as it then fell forward onto its hands and knees. It looked up at him coughing as it began to crawl towards him while trying to retain what little consciousness it had left while fighting the gas. Its fingers and nails gripping the ground pulling itself forward pathetically as its legs gave out. Ort-Meyer just took a step back as it growled weakly reaching for his foot.

"I believe it is time for you to sleep." He said as the thing's arm gave out and fell forward landing on its belly coughing and gasping. It looked up at him barely hanging by a thread keeping itself awake. The purple gas had stopped seconds before but it filled its lungs making it harder to breathe as darkness slowly filled its vision. Soon the coughing stopped and all he could hear was soft breathing coming from his old creation as it lays there on the ground. While it slept he looked at the arms and legs that had old scars from surgeries and old wounds. Most surgeries.

"I can still use you. But we're gonna have to do some work first, until then let us go." He said as he pressed a button on his scroll making bots suddenly activate in storage breaking out of storage crates and moving the broken supplies out of the way as one of the more sleeker models picked up Ort-Meyer's creation throwing it over its shoulder. He snapped his fingers walking out as the bots forced open the rest of the destroyed door and walking through the hall passing each secure area only he had access to. He looked at his scroll while entering a large hangar with an airship loaded with his equipment and another specimen he couldn't risk losing.

"Place that one inside the empty pod on board." He ordered as the machine turned and began walking away heading up the large ramp leading inside. As it did he checked his scroll making sure that the rest of his files and research led onto the servers aboard the airship through his scroll. It was such a waste that he had to leave this facility. It was one of the few that were pretty old and had most of his research and creations. Luckily enough he could move them and still have others, such as his modification lab. The place he would have to take the beast and add some replacements to its body.

Once the transfer was complete he closed the connection and set free a virus to corrupt every single piece of data here while he walked towards the airship.

"Such a waste. But at least this place can go out in a blaze of glory." He said walking up the ramp heading to his personal area to work and relax a bit.

* * *

"Has anyone gotten through to them yet?" The soldier was questioned as hours passed and none of their search parties had called in or reported. It was if they suddenly went into a dead zone, even their signal trackers shut off. They had scrambled trying to get the elevator working until suddenly something exploded and the damn thing was sent into a free fall for who knows how long. The men lost as the went silent probably dead.

"No the signals are still dead. It's just like they disappeared." The soldier said as he was grabbed by his chest piece and pulled close.

"Well, I don't give a damn! Figure something out or else General Ironwood is gonna have our head for," Suddenly the ground began shaking making the windows of the asylum break while others held onto the vehicles trying to keep their footing while others slipped on the ice that covered the ground.

"What the hell is that!? An earthquake!?" One soldier yelled as there was suddenly an airship appearing from far in the back almost half a mile away as the ground seemed to open up before closing as flames came through. As the ground continued shaking the building suddenly blew up and was engulfed in flames as the screams of men burning alive inside echoed out into the sky. There was another explosion tossing some out landing into the snow as more who were outside were pushed back by the force.

"Everyone get back!" As soon as that order was yelled they were running before that. The ground began shaking more as it began breaking apart as the large trucks were swallowed up by the earth as the building was at the center breaking apart and being swallowed up as more flames continued going off while the ground kept ripping apart.

"Move! Move! MOVE!" The words yelled as more soldiers were being swallowed up to slow as the ground kept breaking leaving them crushed underneath their - Aura or not. Suddenly as they the few who were staying ahead of the breaking earth they suddenly felt as if gravity was getting stronger slowing them down making some fall to the ground until they were swallowed up in the disaster until finally, everything settled and nothing was left standing as the whole building and everything around it was gone filling up the cave in with giant chunks as soldiers were buried underneath leaving no one to ruin all the work done there and leave no one to speak of the airship escaping.

Far in the sky leaving the destroyed lab Ort-Meyer thanked the usefulness of the fire and gravity dust deposits that grew down there. He was sure they would make a good fail-safe one day - and a good one it was.

* * *

"Joan are you ready?" June asked knocking on her daughter's door hearing no response, which wasn't a bad thing, meaning she may just be sleeping in a bit late - or up late again. She quietly began opening the door before peeking inside her daughter's room to see the lights on while her sixteen-year-old daughter sat in the center of her bed with a bunch of parts and wires scattered on her bed while she was putting some of it together in her own little world unaware of her mother standing there at the door. She watched as her daughter was wiring the parts and placing them together before moving to something else.

She stepped in quietly slowly walking towards the bed as she watched her cutting wires with some clips and tieing it to another one. As Joan worked June gently placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder making her snap up and look up at her with dark bags under her eyes.

"Oh, mom. Uh...what time is it?" She asked putting the stuff down and rubbing her eyes while her mother looked at the stuff all over her bed. She saw that they were the parts of Ellen's weapon, a version of a gauss rifle that had a clip that contained the ammunition. She saw her daughter use it once making a large boulder become rubble. "Is that Ellen's weapon?" She asked while Joan was yawing turning back to the parts going back to work.

"Yeah, uh, Ellen said she needed me to check something making the projectiles going slower than before. She knows how to maintain and work it, but she doesn't know much about the inner working like the coils used as electromagnets in the configuration of a linear motor that accelerate a ferromagnetic or conducting projectile to high velocity." She said - stuck for a second at the beginning - as if having a normal conversation, but her mother got lost as she was explaining the complex workings of the weapon. She was proud of her baby girl being so advanced in everything but it seemed like she was in her own world where no one could understand her.

She remembered when she was young and had such creative ideas and stories she would explain to her every day. But soon her ideas and stories began to dwindle down to none as her ideas became reality and her stories stayed to herself. She tried so much to connect with her, but Joan knew that was impossible. Especially after she told her she didn't want to waste her family's time with things that they wouldn't understand. She loved them but felt different than them as she was faster in education than her sisters, minus hunter training, finishing multiple studies at different universities with multiple certificates that proved her genius. It didn't matter what it was she would go into it with scholarships she earned and finish in such short time while even doing multiple at once.

June remembered how proud she was when she heard her little girl finished high school at ten years old and moved to college and universities. It was just so shocking - to her and many professionals - how she finished so many in such little time. Now here she was sixteen years old and sitting in her room fixing the complicated weapon her older sister used.

"I looked at the parts after taking it apart and found one of the coils had been damaged leaving it useless so I had to replace it and make sure the new coil worked correctly." She said as she began putting the whole weapon back together screwing parts together and tightening things until the whole weapon was back together. She turned it on and the coils began charging underneath the casing making them a blue color before she powered it down. "That should do it." She put it down before rubbing her eyes while she got up from her bed. Once she was up she picked the weapon back up and began walking towards the door leaving her mother standing next to her bed.

* * *

Heading downstairs Joan made sure everything was put together as she made the last step about to walk towards the living room where she knew Ellen would be until suddenly she felt arms wrap around her picking her up. As she was lifted up she dropped the gun, luckily it was caught by one of her headaches. "Hey, baby sis!" the voice shouted in her ear making a slight ring as she tried getting out.

"Let me down." She yelled as her legs swung trying to get down and out of the hold while she could hear her older sisters laugh. "Haha! Still so serious as always." Athena said as she put her baby sis down grunting a bit as she got a kick in the shin but shrugged it off.

As Joan was put down she saw the rifle held up to her by a chain that Angela was holding up for her. "Don't worry I saved it." She smiled with her hood down revealing her dark purple hair that came from her father's side of the family as their grandmother had the same type of hair. A few of them had some streaks and strands of hair that were purple but she was the one who had the whole head.

Joan took the rifle after unwrapping the chains, "Thank you," She said walking towards the living room leaving the two oldest. As she stepped into the living room she looked around finding her sis in her casual wear of a black tee and black ripped up jeans. She was watching some show of grown men yelling at each other while playing some game. She walked over near her tapping the barrel on her head making her turn to look up at her with purple eyes unlike the blue that she had. Another trait from their grandmother. Some of them had it, unlike Athena who had brown which was a dominant trait in genetics. She herself had blue which was one of the few rare eye colors, unlike her sisters who have different eye colors.

"Oh hey, sis. Is it fixed?"

Joan held up the weapon letting her sister take it and look it over. She turned it on and watched it charge much better than before when it would give a slight buzz and sparks when she looked at it the first time.

"Sweet thanks, sis I owe ya." She smiled looking up at her sister putting it down on the couch as she hugged her baby sister. She knew her sisters loved the upgrades she made to their weapons like the rifle and even giving one of them an entirely new weapon and advantage not many had. She let Ellen hug her as it was to show gratitude and not annoy her like the others. Once she was done she put her down and sat back down on the couch picking up her rifle and looking it over with a smile.

"So what was the problem with it, sis?" She asked cleaning a bit of dirt off that ended up after the little incident coming downstairs. Joan fixed her shirt getting the wrinkles out as she began telling her what happen which was exactly what she had said to her mom.

"Uuuuuuh….?"

"One of the coils was cracked in half giving you an unstable shot each time." She said dumbing it down, not to be rude just so that she could get the point across. Once she said that Ellen snapped her fingers as she had a realization. "Yeah, that must have happened after my last mission!" Ellen began explaining that during one of her missions she had taken a pretty good hit - mostly to her weapon - and was sent flying before firing it again. After that the next time she fired she saw the sparks and weaker shots.

"I see, well please next time be more cautious when in combat. I don't want you getting hurt or worse." She said suddenly being pulled into a big hug by Ellen making her grit her teeth a bit as she could feel her spinal cord popping more the longer she was hugged.

"Don't worry sis I've been through worse. We all have!" She said smiling as Joan pushed her off as she held her back glaring back at her. As she glared Ellen flinched a bit giving her a smile that said 'sorry'.

"Forgot...again." She said as Joan held a hand to her lower back rubbing as it hurt. The one thing that the girls always forget was she didn't have her aura unlocked, not because she couldn't do it. She just thought of it as a waste since she wasn't going to be a huntress, so she didn't want to have it unlocked. So they respected her wishes and would unlock it whenever she asked one of them or naturally like some people do.

"Well try and remember. You have the strength of an Ursa in a blood rage." She said walking off leaving her there to go back to her room.

"Oh, yeah sis! Get ready soon we will be leaving tomorrow for the family trip since Athena and Angela are home now." She reminded Joan who was already making her way upstairs as she rubbed her eyes tired after losing an entire night of sleep, again. She needed to get some sleep before the trip or else she would end up awake during the travel and be nodding off during the whole trip trying to sleep.

As she finished walking up the stairs she headed towards her door that was down the hall to her left. She walked towards the white door as she began hearing her sister's setting to get loud as her father joined them. She opened it before stepping inside and shutting it behind her leaving her with some silence as their voices were now muffled through the wall.

She took a breath as she rubbed her left eye looking up at her room that was filled with things she used most days. At the other end of the room was her workbench filled with the clutter of parts and wires that she would need to clean up before the trip. Near that was her tools that she kept in a storage box that was moved up here years ago making it easier than her constantly going to their basement and bringing tools up to her room where they would remain for who knows how long when she worked on whatever she thought of.

She looked away from that and went to her bed where metal coils, screwdrivers, and many other parts and tools cluttered. She sighed not wanting to deal with them and just get some sleep so she walked over grabbing her comforter and pulling it up making a bag filled with everything as the metal clinked together. He then placed it down on her bed next to her nightstand before laying down on her bed before pulling her scroll from her pocket and opening it to see that it was almost noon. She put it down on her dresser only needing a few hours of shut-eye so she didn't seem like she had narcolepsy.

She then turned off the lights as she laid her head against her pillow shutting her eyes as she could feel asleep slowly taking her.

* * *

"Look at what we got here." Joan heard confused as she was just in her bed sleeping. How did she end up in an ally? Why was it dark outside? She began thinking while she seemed to be moving down a dark dirty alleyway as there were men standing down at the far end.

She had no control of her body or what was happening so she must have been having a dream. She remembered having before they just one day stopped happening all the time and became like small quickly clips of a movie that she was watching as it played out. She knew they were nothing but her subconscious making them up to reveal her stress and worries through strange or normal dreams, but she didn't have any so she didn't really understand them. Especially since her dreams have always been hazy images as if she was walking around with bad vision.

But this dream was so clear and vivid as if she was watching the world through someone else's eyes. As the dream continued the person began walking down the alley towards the men. She saw that they were all irritated that the person wasn't backing off before they were stopped as one grabbed them by the shirt and pulled them close letting her see that the man was a faunus with dark skin. He must have been a type of feline faunus due to the eyes that seemed to glow and his sharp incisors that are similar to the type she once saw while studying animals in the wild.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, human." He growled as she couldn't speak to give him an answer. Suddenly she saw his face come very close as the person's head bashing him making the man drop him and let him land on his feet before she saw the person's hands come into view as they grabbed him by the head slamming his face against the brick wall getting a cracking sound that must have been his nose before going limp unconscious. She wasn't bothered as she saw the type of thing all the time with her sisters when someone would bug them or threaten them. But suddenly she watched as the person turned around grabbing the other man's arm as a sharp blade as clutched in his hand.

The person then slammed their fist into the large man's neck making his windpipe close as he let the knife drop to the ground clattering. The person then reached up grabbing them by the back of the neck and pulling the large man down showing he was an Ox faunus with horns on his head. She saw the person's fist go down beating on their chest forcing the air from his lungs until he pulled him lower and a knee came slamming into his face knocking him up as he stumbled back before she suddenly saw her vision spin around and the large man was sent flying into a dumpster slamming into it hard enough to dent it keeping the man there bleeding and unconscious.

Joan never saw anything so quick and executed so perfectly. It was as if she was watching a professional fighting a bunch of thugs in an alleyway. As the dream seemed to have calmed down she suddenly saw another arm come into view while a red blade was clutched in the hand before the person moved ducking under it and grabbed the arm standing as they pulled the last man, who was another type of feline faunus towards him, but this one had a tattoo on his upper arm of a white fang symbol which was a terrorist group that was once peaceful protesters. She saw the person pull the arm forward before their hands reached up grabbing both sides of the person's head and quickly turned it left making a loud cracking sound before they stood standing for a second unbalanced before dropping down to the ground dead.

As she watched the dream playing it began to suddenly start becoming blurry as it was slowly vanishing. As it did she began hearing a voice, "...oan" She heard in the muffled darkness as it began getting louder. "...oan!"

"Joan!" She heard suddenly waking up to see her younger sister standing there holding a bag. She was wearing her normal t-shirt that had some kind of character printed on it while her skirt was blue with small designs on it.

"Come on sis it's almost time to go!" She said walking out as she sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around to see that she was still inside her room. She then grabbed her scroll checking the time to see that it was nine forty-five in the morning. Had she slept that long?

She didn't give it much thought as she remembered being very tired due to her lack of sleep, so it probably wasn't strange that she could sleep that long. She put her scroll back on the nightstand while she grabbed clothe to go take a shower and wake up. But as she did she kept wondering what kind of dream that was and why did she have it?

* * *

The sun had long since set as Ironwood sat in his office for two days straight looking over more of the info that was leaked to them by a whistleblower. He had stomached most of the horrible things he had seen from pictures to file recordings that he had checked and found that they were in no way faked.

Children strapped down on tables as they were injected with who knows what by machines. Then their screams of pain as they fought against the restraint, and the dead ones were harvested so the healthy organs were put to use for something else. He knew that the organs and limbs taken from the bodies were being sold off as there were many records of funds being transitioned all over remnant for different amounts. He was guessing the more important the body part was when it was a much higher price. Sadly there was no way to trace where the lien was coming from or even going.

He then checked files with lists of many different names. He saw many that were not in any criminal records or databases when checked until he came across a large list of names that were all red flagged. Each and every name on the list were criminals that were placed in high-security Atlesian prisons due to their extremely dangerous nature - every one of them with high body counts.

Most sentenced to death row were reported to have eventually been taken to the needle. He checked with each prison and the warden getting his hands on the information and saw that nothing was matching up as he saw their death records. They were different than what it says in the reports from the prisons. Under each of their names on the list was the words printed as _'TERMINATED'_ in bold letters with a date and time of what must have been their exact death.

He held her hand on his face feeling the stress build up and causing his headache. The more he kept looking at these documents and files he could see a whole new world that shouldn't even exist.

Suddenly a message appeared on his desk signaling he was receiving a call. He pressed the button making it project up showing him a simple line that moved as the person on the other end began speaking.

"General Ironwood Sir!" A voice said on the other end making him clear his throat as he began speaking.

"Yes, soldier?"

"Sir I have a report about the teams you sent to investigate the asylum we were informed about."

"And what is there to report?" He cleared the screen so he could look at what they had found until the soldier spoke again.

"Sir there is no report from them. We lost complete contact with them hours ago and have been trying to establish contact with them."

"Well have you established contact or sent a team to check on them?" It couldn't be possible for that many soldiers to suddenly go quiet. Even if something bad was happening they would have reported in.

"We did sir after their signals had come back." The soldier said making him stop and think about that.

"What do you mean by 'after'?" He asked as he could hear papers being shuffled for a second.

"It seems that the area they had gone to investigate was a complete dead zone. Every signal in or out was just gone until a few hours ago they came back online suddenly."

"Then what did you find after their signals came back online?"

"We sent a drone to do recon...and we found nothing sir."

Ironwood paused for a second as he was processing that information. A whole Asylum with anchors of land and such a large building suddenly disappeared? It was impossible. There was no logical possibility of such a thing happening.

"What do you mean there was nothing?" He asked as he was sent a video file that was the recording from the drone. He opened the file and began watching the video play as the drone flew through the snow and the wind coming across the area that they were told about and what he saw was completely unbelievable. He watched the drone fly around looking at what was once land with an asylum that had been there for years was now rubble as it looked like a sinkhole had taken everything down with it as there were remains of the building barely visible from the top. But then it was so tightly packed down that it looked like it was still being pulled down while the drone was pulling itself up. As he continued watching he could see that the snow was being pulled down towards the area as if gravity is becoming stronger the closer it gets.

"The scans we took from the drone shows that underneath was large deposits of dust - most of it gravity while there are some others such as fire. It seems that it was set off making the whole area pull itself down and collapse as it also set off other dust deposits causing a chain reaction." The soldier explained to him as the general continued watching the drone flying around. He watched as its scans had found the signals coming from below the rocks.

"We also have found that all of the men sent there have been lost in the incident. We would send someone but it is too dangerous until all the dust has burned itself out and then when it does we are unsure if it will even be safe to go and investigate."

Ironwood listened to every word as he was processing everything that he was told trying to wrap his head around it. The call ended as he held his head trying to understand what the hell they were dealing with. But then another call appeared on his desk, the council who must want a meeting. He forgot all about it as he closed away the files fixing himself while preparing himself for this meeting while trying to keep this information secret. If word about this got out to the public it would be complete chaos. But he kept one question in his mind as he opened the call and sat there.

What was happening down there?

* * *

"If I'm going, to be honest, I am surprised that you have lasted this long and your little heart hasn't given out from all the pain and shock." Dr. Grey spoke to the lizard faunus lying to the table strapped down as he was completely broken. The light in his eyes had been extinguished leaving nothing but hollow orbs that held no life behind them after experiencing so much pain in such a short amount of time and not allowed a moment's rest until she was done.

"Well, you helped me a lot with some research on faunus. I just wanna let you know I don't just hurt random individuals." She said removing her mask revealing her face and hair as it fell down past her face as she looked down at the broken man lying there unresponsive. Her hands on the sides as she looked down at him with a cold look as the tone of her voice changed. She looked at him as her hands gripped the meta table creaking slightly as she looked into his dead eyes.

"But I do hurt people who have taken very important things from me. And you little White Fang have done such that." He slowly got back up as she walked away grabbing a syringe from her pocket and pulled the cap off. "You have done a great help with my research, so now I can let you go due to me having an old acquaintance to meet and bring with me." She turned his neck and put the needle into his neck injecting him with the contents of the syringe. Once the thing was empty she pulled it out and walked over to a container tossing it inside as she heard the man convulsing on the table as she stood there humming a small tune as the metal clanked and chains rattled until she suddenly heard a thump and he was silent.

She turned around and walked back undoing all the restraints as he foamed at the mouth and his eyes rolled back into his skull. She moved him and dumped him onto a gurney before wheeling him out of the darkroom and into a very bright well-lit hallway that had a multitude of doors going down it. As she pushed the gurney down the hall she began humming a small tune that she remembered from her childhood. It was a very old song that her grandmother taught her but sadly she had forgotten the song a very long time ago and could only remember the tune which she was humming.

Grey then turned a corner heading down another hall and straight towards a lone door that opened up letting her enter into a large room that smelled like ash with a giant furnace that was shut off. She rolled him over before opening the drawer and sliding the table out and pushing the corpse onto it and laying it down after fixing it a little.

Once the dead faunus was on the table she pushed the table back inside and closed the door locking it as she turned the dial and set the timer as she could hear the clicking sound before the flames began roaring inside. Once all that was set and done she began walking out leaving the furnace as she pulled off her gloves and pulled out her scroll walking out of the room. Her finger began dancing around the screen tapping away and doing many things until she pulled up an article from earlier this morning.

'White Fang member found dead in alleyway of Vacuo'

She smiled as she looked at the pictures of a faunus with his neck snapped as his eyes held a looked of confusion that must have been held just before his death. Oh, how anything can be posted online and found even gruesome deaths.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch." She said putting the scroll away into her pocket and pulling a hair clip out before putting her hair up and keeping it out of her face as she stepped out of the morgue.

"Oh, it's going to be so much _fun_."


	5. Housecall

**Here is the new chapter of Arc 47, thank you for all your patience in waiting while I worked on it. This is a bit longer than all my other chapters, similar to ch 3, around 8 thousand words. I'm trying a slightly different form of writing made more towards the perspective of the characters and hope you like it as I make the new chapter. Also if you have not realized this yet but this takes place a whole year before Volume on and will have a time skip later to the beginning of Volume on and start up there. I am happy that so many people enjoy this story and will keep going to make it much better and better as it continues going on, but I will have a pole to see where 47 will be going.**

 **Go to Beacon undercover for a contract? or Work as normal playing both?**

 **I hope to see many votes so that a choice can be made, if not then I will just have to make the choice on my own. Don't feel shy to go and vote, also if you are ever confused about something and have a question you would like answered then feel free to PM me.**

 **Back to the story, I hope that you can enjoy what you will see.**

* * *

 **Housecall**

* * *

 _ **January 6th, 2174 - 47 escaped from the asylum after the discovery of the clone that had been tormenting him. He was quickly recovered, he seemed to have learned some fighting from watching the tournament I had performed the other day for my benefactors. They still seem to be having doubts about me much more now.**_

* * *

It was silent as Forty-seven sat in the room purchased in some motel after arriving in Vale. The sound of cars passing and people outside were silent from the thick walls while he thought to himself. He arrived here a week ago, as it was the only place the airship could take him, after the incident in Vacuo. When he first arrived in Vacuo he got off the boat and retrieved his car from under the cargo they were carrying. He was easily able to escape before the cops showed up, due to many calling them after the Grimm attack for medical assistance.

The car would need some work if he was going to keep it, but he would have to get rid of it in case word came out about him in it. The dents and scratches - along with the cracked windshield would give him away if someone reported him.

When he was getting a lay of the kingdom he was stopped by the faunus who threatened him even when unprovoked. After that, he needed to leave as there was another faunus watching from a window and called it murder for what he had done. He did not know about the witness - if he did he would have made sure they stayed silent for what they saw. The last thing he would need was authorities breathing down his neck searching for him, especially with the Atlas military whose general had a certain way of doing things which set many with unease.

But for now, he was safe.

He looked down at the gun in his hand. The metal was clean and polished, not even a scratch which surprised him a bit since most guns even when factory new had some scratches from the assembly. He had even disassembled it checking to make sure nothing was inside them - couldn't be too careful. Luckily there was nothing but he saw that the gun had been made with much more of a kick when made and even pretty durable as he checked mist parts that become damaged easily. He had to give the maker props for their craftsmanship, it was an impressive gun. He knew that too many other such as huntsmen it would seem pretty boring, but a weapon didn't need to be able to shift forms and become a different weapon.

Most relied too much on their weapons - in his opinion. What was a hunter to do if they lost their weapon in battle or was damaged? What if their weapon ran out of dust or ammo? The answer was very simple, they died.

But that was his own thoughts and opinion, back to the gun he could see that there were a few smudges from the oils on his hands, those could be easily cleaned before using them. The oils can damage metals like this making rust over time.

He looked towards the large window next to the door where he had drawn the curtain shut keeping the room pitch black and give himself privacy from prying eyes. The dark also helped him relax slightly since that meant no one could see inside. The only source of light in the room was the light to his left coming from the small room that held the sink and mirror while the door on the side went into the bathroom. It was small and simple. The way he was used to, but a little more. He certainly never been in a bed before, just a small metal bed that was surrounded by glass and metal like all the other clones that filled the room. Reminded him of the lab rats in their little glass cages before being taken out to be tested on. They were very similar now that he gave it a thought.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to the sink as he looked the guns over checking for any serial numbers or some type of indication of where they may have come from, but there wasn't. He guessed there wouldn't be since it was obvious nobody wanted them traced back to whoever had them before.

Forty-seven placed them down on the counter and walked back to the bed grabbing the coat that he left on the bed.

He reached inside and pulled out the silencers that came with the guns while the air conditioner was blasting keeping the room cool due to him having been used to the cold weather of Atlas. When he had arrived he could feel the heat starting to affect him making him sluggish, he had experienced this before when he was put through most harsh conditions in his training.

That was years ago and now he had to adjust to the difference in temperatures unlike the freezing air of Atlas. It wouldn't take too long for him to adapt to such a sudden change in climate so it wasn't very much of a problem.

Once he has them he went back to the sink and inspected them in the light as he remembered the card he received in the envelop back at the Inn. It said they would never wear out which was a bit difficult to believe, silencers would begin to break down and wear from constant use before they began to do little for concealing noise. He would have to test that out himself if he was going to see if it was true.

He felt that they had some weight but it was very little, almost nonexistent. He grabbed one of the guns and began screwing the black cylinder against the muzzle until it was firmly in place. He held the gun up as he aimed it around feeling no difference in the gun, which was a very good sign meaning he wouldn't have to compensate his aim over the difference in weight. It would prove very useful when he was forced into combat. He needed to see what type of ammo was loaded into them so he knew what kind of damage he could do.

He emptied the clip and checked the ammo. They were strange as they seemed to have a slight color mixed with the metal tip as if hollow. Then he remembered what type of bullet it was. It was a dust bullet, they were a very hard thing to make due to having a very long process in making them so that they didn't react to the gunpowder going off when the trigger was pulled. Luckily with the advancement of technology and production, they could be made much faster now rather than when they were first created.

But he couldn't tell what kind of dust it was as the color was a light grey and white color. It was so strange since he had never seen this type of dust before - must have been a mixture of dust to make it.

Forty-seven placed the clip down as he emptied the bullet from the chamber launching it into the air until he grabbed it and held it in his hand. He began to inspect the .45 that sat in his hand. He was looking at the design remembering his lessons on dust ammunition. They were much more dangerous and volatile compared to regular dust - especially the bullets. What made them so dangerous was that they could react with the gunpowder in the casing if made incorrectly. Most who make knock-off have learned the hard way of what happens when you try and make your own dust rounds. It wasn't pretty but all you could really say it took a shovel and a few mops to clean the mess.

He continued inspecting it until he decided to activate it. He used a little bit of aura and watched it light up before stopping as he understood what it was and could do. This was a very dangerous thing that could really do some damage, especially towards huntsmen. But for now he wouldn't need them, yet, so he loaded it back into the clip and slide it back into the gun before pulling back the slider and loading the first shot.

Forty-seven looked down at his arm to see some dry blood and stains making him think before placing the gun down on the counter. He began walking towards the bed and picked up the scroll he had gotten back from a soldier at the asylum.

He would have to trash it soon, but for now, he was fine after removing the location chip from the device back at the bar in Atlas. For now, it would serve its purpose as he opened it up and began searching for information about Vale so that he could get around easier. He opened a map of Vale and began to study that entire city so he remembered where roads and streets went along with places that he would need to stop at such as dust stores and other places. He thought for a second before opening the search engine and began looking for the closest clothing store.

He couldn't walk around in such filthy clothes. He wasn't a person who cared about the style but he would need clothes that weren't covered in droplets of blood and other stains that he couldn't remember.

As Forty-seven searched he found one about a few blocks away from the motel that he was staying at. It was a little far going into the commercial district, but it couldn't do him much harm for new clothing.

He just had to remember the route to get there and he would be set to go.

He began following the road on the map memorizing it as this reminded him of when he had to memorize maps of a mase all marked with numbers before running through mazes. He would run through them as they shifted every five minutes that he was in there before a number appeared on a large screen telling him which map layout it was now making him remember and change course. He had to memorize every pattern in order to escape and pass, they would be the only times he could remember which seemed 'fun' as he followed them. That's what Dr. Ort-Meyer called it when he would finish the courses.

'Did that maze entertain you, Forty-seven?'

He shut the scroll and grabbed his coat covering his bloody clothes as he walked back grabbing both guns and placing them back into the wooden box that he received them in. He then locked the box placing it in the drawer next to the bed before pulling out his lein as he began heading out into the streets. Hopefully, everything would remain quiet until he found out a plan for where to go now.

* * *

"Thank you very much." The cashier said as Grey walked away with her coffee in hand while she gave the young man a smile. She walked out from the coffee shop passing a few humans and faunus as her smile stayed the same while she looked at her scroll messaging a few of her colleagues. They were in the same position as her, a bit different but still the same with what they do. Most of the cleaners and fixers - what they are called by clients who wanted someone to disappear or get some information out of a certain individual.

She asked if there had been word through the grapevine about a certain teen that had suddenly shown up in Remanent causing trouble and more messes for clean up.

Sadly things had been silent as ever. She knew this was a long shot since 47 was a smart individual. He wouldn't go around causing problems or doing things that would bring attention to himself. Especially now since he is free from the lab and could be anywhere in Remnant. The hardest part about all this was she hadn't seen him in years since he had begun going through puberty so it has been a few years. It makes her wonder what he looks like now? It would help out a lot in her search for him.

The only thing she had on him which was that he was somewhere here in Vale. It would have been about a week now after the death of a White Fang member and two recruits being beaten badly back in Vacuo as a witness reported seeing a blond murder the faunus they found dead.

Grey began checking with her old employer about his little creation and what he would be doing or where he would be likely to go. He of all people should know where he would go right?

But it was as she feared it was very little help since he hadn't been receiving anything from her, it was as if he suddenly disappeared. He was a man that couldn't be found unless he wanted, but he did want his creation back so she was sure that he would respond, right?

Suddenly she bumped into someone spilling coffee onto her white blouse. She heard them yell before walking off, but she could care less about the coffee since she was used to much worse liquids. She also dealt with much bigger assholes that were worse. A little shove and coffee on her clothes weren't much of a problem.

But she might as well get another since she didn't want to head all the way back to her hotel just to change. That was a waste of time and she had already wasted enough the past week searching for the blond clone.

She tossed the coffee into a nearby dumpster while she began looking around for a clothing store, many to choose from but knowing the ones she saw there would be many employees trying to help her shop. She didn't need flashy clothes just a simple white blouse and that was it. She still remembers when she went into a clothing store here when she was still in college and ended up spending over six hours trying on clothes because they said she was a 'model' and was made to fit them. Never again.

Did they really need this many clothing stores? She saw many of them, as she was in the commercial district, with different styles brand names and other accessories. Some even had the same exact thing but at different prices. That was the economy for you. Drawing in the consumer with things at different prices.

She kept looking around until she saw a small shop that had simple looking clothes. She should easily be able to buy a new blouse and get rid of the coffee soaked one she was wearing.

She began walking through the crowded street passing by people both human and a few faunus holding bags that held what they had just recently purchased. She continued making her way through the crowd until stopping at a crosswalk as the streets were busy. She looked down at her watch checking the time and saw that it was the beginning of rush hour as people began getting out of work.

This would just make her search harder than it already was since Forty-seven could easily blend into the crowd.

She knew he had to be stuck in Vale due to the checks they have been doing on anyone leaving to another kingdom. The White Fang had become much more hostile in their protests lighting fires and some even causing riots while many have even gone so far as killing to prove some kind of a point. So security had to be buffed up at the airships leaving from kingdom to kingdom. Didn't really surprise here since the safety of citizens mattered and all the negativity only drove more Grimm close.

She watched the lights slowly change from green to yellow before turning red. The lights then turned green where she was letting the crowd around her cross the street as she followed shuffling along. It actually reminded her of when she was very young.

She grew up in a village far from any kingdom. It was actually a very large one compared to many others - lasted a very long time. They were safe from Grimm and bandits since they had many people trained to take them down keeping the village safe along with huntsmen who would pass through on missions.

But as the years went by she felt like she was trapped there, every day doing the same thing as she followed along never questioning. As a child, it wasn't a problem since she did her own thing and followed as she was supposed to. But as she began getting older she began feeling bored and trapped, as if there was nothing there for her. It was like her everyday routine was starting to make her feel like she was a machine.

She eventually left for schooling in the neighboring kingdom but eventually, the village was destroyed by a Grimm attack - like any other outside of the kingdoms. It was years after she left, but it was still a sad feeling to lose the home that you grew up in. She had gone back to help the survivors that were still around suffering from wounds or had someone that was.

There wasn't much to feel sad about since most of her family was dead long before the attack and whatever family she had she never met or knew about. It might have helped that feeling of sadness with always having people to sew back together with open wounds or missing limbs that was most certainly in the belly of a Grimm. The screams in the distance and at night didn't help as they would plague her mind the very next day to fix more people.

Grey suddenly snapped out of her thoughts a she felt something bump into her leg. She looked down watching as the little girl was pulled by her mother as she apologized for it. Grey just smiled as she said it was no problem before the light turned green and she continued her way towards the shop.

She walked through the doors listening as there was a song that was played while many people walked around. She looked around herself walking through the rows of clothes searching for a white blouse and now that it had taken so long she may also need a bra as she could now feel the coffee that must have soaked through her top. She began heading towards the back of the shop until she found exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed the shirt as she began heading towards the front until suddenly a conversation caught her attention.

"Have you seen that guy?"

"What guy?"

Grey stopped and looked over seeing two women working as they put clothes on the racks. She began walking closer before she stopped in a row of clothes pretending to look while she listened in. She was sure that it couldn't have been him, but you never know.

"That blonde one with short hair." The woman exclaimed while she put more clothes away.

"You mean the one that came in earlier today?"

"Yes, he had on a coat. The hot looking one."

"You say that about any young guy that comes in here."

"I'm serious! He had this mysterious look in his eye. While that body of his~." She said with a hint of lust, "he came out wearing the clothes he bought and let me tell you he could toss me around just like I want~." The woman purred.

Grey was getting bored listening to them deciding on she should just go since they were no help until they gave her a clue.

"But I could see something on his neck. It was some kind of tattoo."

"What did it look like?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it was a bar code or something."

As the woman finished talking she smiled stepping away from the clothes as she went up to the register and paid for the blouse. As she took the bag from the cashier she heard her speak. "I hope you were able to find what you needed." She smiled at her while handing the lien to her.

"Oh, believe me, your store helped me find exactly what I needed."

* * *

Grey had walked around asking if they had seen a blind teen around the area. As she searched she began getting pushed in the right direction as her search was starting to become much smaller and smaller as she got more information until she found herself standing in the parking lot of a motel that was brightly light up with a few lights flickering down the stone paths. She looked around until she saw the office near the stairs leading up to the second floor. She walked inside feeling the air wash over her from the air conditioner that was on the wall. She walked over to the counter ringing the bell as she could hear footsteps coming from the door behind the counter.

The door opened revealing an older faunus with bull horns on his head while ducking under the door frame that was much shorter for someone his height. He walked over and sat down in the chair as he smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I need to know what room a blond teen is staying in. He is by himself." The faunus fixed himself in his chair as he placed his hands on the counter. "I'm sorry but I cannot go an," he heard a click making him look up as he sat down only to see down the barrel of a gun as it was pointed at his head. She watched him freeze as the color drained from his face as his hand slowly moved down until she clicked the safety off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Come on hands up on the desk." She ordered him while keeping her cheerful tone smiling while he did as he was told placing his hands up on the desk. She kept her warm smile while the man sat there in his chair. He was slightly shaking as he was consumed by fear of his death, she could tell that he must not have his aura which would most certainly mean his death. Grey found no such pleasure in what she was doing, but that didn't mean she felt bad about it either. She needed to know where 47 was so she could attempt to get him without his knowledge of her coming. Then she would be on her way.

She took a step closer and began pressing the cold metal against his head - that now had a light sheen of sweat as some began forming into beads. "Now, tell me where the blond boy is." She asked again making him slowly move his hand across the counter and began searching around feeling for something until he grabbed a binder and pulled it out of a stack without taking his eyes off her in the fear that she would blow his brains out for doing such a thing. He placed it down and turned it towards her before placing his hands back on the desk. Grey opened the binder and began reading off names and numbers until she found one that fit the date that he must have arrived here. It was room number one, zero, nine and was a single bedroom that was purchased about six days ago. She turned the binder and pointed down at the room number, "Is this the room?" she asked him still keeping her warm smile that made him even more terrified as he looked down and began thinking until he leaned back. "Y-yes, that's the room." Suddenly he felt her press the gun harder against his skull as the smile had completely left her face and was replaced by a cold murderous glare.

"Are you sure?" She pulled the hammer back making a click as he flinched and began shaking more as she could see tears starting to form in his eyes. She began looking around slightly until she saw a small crude drawing on the boards behind him that looked to represent him as it was drawn with horns on the head along with a smaller one that must have been his child. She then looked down at his hand and saw a wedding ring. "Tell me do you love your family? Wife and daughter?" She asked as his eyes widen as his fear continued growing. "H-how do you know I have a family." She slammed the butt of the gun against his skull making him hold his head as she pointed the gun back at him. "That's not what I asked you, again, do you love them?"

"YES!" He yelled still holding his head as there was a little bit of blood on his hand from where she bashed him. She must have left a gash on his head that began bleeding as the skin was broken. He looked up at her in fear. "Please don't hurt them."

"Then tell me, is that the room?"

"No, he paid more to fake the room number, it's number one, one, six upstairs on the second floor." He spat out terrified for his life and his child. "Get up," Grey ordered him which he followed getting up as he held his head before she pointed at the room he was in. "Go," She pointed the gun making him walk towards it as his head was pounding as she followed him in before she raised the gun high and swung down slamming it against the back of his skull. She watched him as his arms fell to his sides and slowly fell forward unconscious. He would wake up with a nasty headache, but she would be long gone by then. She quickly grabbed the master key from his pocket and began walking out leaving the office after turning off the lights and flipping the sign to 'Closed'. She took a deep breath feeling tired while the night sky was certainly very warm. It was much warmer than it should be, but what can you do?

She began making her way up the stairs to the second floor being extremely careful not to make any noise since she didn't want to alert Forty-seven to her presence. If he was still like he used to be when she last saw him then he may get a bit hostile and kill her. If he did then there wouldn't be any guards to stop him. She stopped at the door and looked at the number before looking down and checking the vent. She began unscrewing the back until she could open it a little and see the small fan inside sucking in the air blowing it inside the room. She heard a small sound before stopping and looking around seeing no one. But she wasn't a fool.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do this differently."

* * *

Forty-seven sat down and waited as he held one of his guns in his hands. He looked over at the dresser that had a small camera sitting on top of it broken after he found it inside the smoke detector.

Somebody was watching him and he knew this ever since he left the lab. There was always somebody watching him. The cars that were constantly in the same place each day and even on the ship from Atlas he saw many people that watched him and would speak into scrolls while having eyes on him.

He needed to get away from here without them following. He had searched for any other type of surveillance device and found nothing. He couldn't kill them either while getting away as it may set them off and lead to him being discovered. Then with what they may have seen down in the lab, they would only hunt him down more for questioning, but since he had heard nothing about him over the news or radio then he could presume that he was safe - for now.

There was a knock on the door, a soft but strong one that let him know someone was there. He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the nightstand and slowly open it pulling out the box and unlocking it. He pulled out one leaving the other before he began walking towards the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a woman with black hair that looked to be in her twenties but couldn't tell exactly. He watched as she began knocking more with a happy smile plastered on her face as he had a strange feeling.

She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why she did. Ge moved the gun to the side of him as he leaned over and opened the door only a little bit. "How can I help you?" He asked pulling back the hammer of the pistol. She then raiser her left hand up waving at him.

"Hello~!" She greeted him with a cheerful tone as his mind registered who she was. Her other arm came out from behind her back and shoved it into his gut as he opened it more to kill her. When she did he was launched back into the room and fell to his back as he could feel the pain of electricity coursing throughout his body.

His muscles all tightening as it continued while the gun fell from his hand. The door was then shut before it began to stop until he could feel it again as the woman he knew jammed the taser unto his neck continuing to shock him until he began blacking out.

As he was he could hear her speak.

"It's nice to see you again, Forty-seven."

* * *

Forty-seven began to slowly wake up from his sudden electric slumber. He had the feeling of pins and needles around his abdomen from where she had hit him. As he woke up he saw himself sitting down in a chair while he could feel metal handcuffs on his wrists keeping his arms behind his back and in the chair. His head hurt while he began looking up to see Dr. Grey standing near the window by the door while looking out the window slightly moving the curtain while her scroll was to her ear.

He couldn't hear was she was saying, but that didn't matter while he began moving his hands feeling around the cuffs trying to figure out what type they were. While he did that he kept his face forwards at Grey so that she didn't notice what he was doing. As he continued feeling he figured out what type that they were and was about to start unlocking them until he saw Grey walking over towards him still on her scroll speaking with someone.

"Yes, just like you asked I have your little ball of sunshine right here," She tapped him on the nose with her finger annoying him while he remained emotionless looking at her. She had that same smile that he saw when meeting her for the first time on Ort-Meyer's command. It was the same smile that never left her face, the smile from the permanent retreat to what she called her happy place. That is what he learned people call it after suffering from a trauma that forces them to retreat to a happy memory or place built within their subconscious - Grey had long been permanently placed in her little world that it surfaced and became her new personality. She now was always happy in every situation that he had ever seen, even as she cut up men as their screams echoed over her singing.

She turned away from him and continued speaking into the scroll as Forty-seven began to unlock his cuffs, his fingers moving around working until he felt the cuffs click and loosen a bit. He looked back for a sec to see if he could tell but he couldn't. He continued trying to get the cuffs off but they wouldn't loosen anymore, he tried pulling his hand through to see if it would slip out which it almost could but he just couldn't get it through all the way. He took a deep breath as he pushed his hands closer together and grabbed his thumb, he took a few seconds as he let out his breath slowly through his nose before taking another deep breath and then quickly dislocating his thumb that was followed with a popping sounds as he kept a straight face while he let go and began working to get his hand out of the cuffs. He could feel the pain start to numb a bit as he finally freed his hand - keeping them still behind the chair - before he popped it back into place and he moved it using his aura to fix any damage and stop the pain. He stayed in the chair waiting for Her to look back outside as she had been repeating the action as she looked around the outside.

He then began thinking about how she was here. He hadn't seen her in over seven years when she last tried to analyze him mentally, wanting to see what made the gears in his head turn. He would kill her now, but he needed to know why she was here and who hired her. He looked around until he saw his guns on the dresser near him.

"Alright, yes, don't worry that old head of yours. I'll have him there in a few days - don't forget about our deal. Toodles~!" Grey said as she ended the call and closed her scroll, she then heard a click from behind her as he loaded the gun. She looked over her shoulder and saw his blue eyes look into her own followed by the barrel of the gun. She could tell that he wanted answers, so she would comply. He knew that she was crazy, but also smart.

"How ya been?" She asked him as she turned all the way around and faced him. She kept her eyes on him so he didn't think that she was doing something. As she stood there Forty-seven began walking towards her and reached into her pockets searching them until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the gun and taser that she had when arriving here. She complied staying still as he knew that you couldn't be too careful with all the nutjobs out there, then the people of Remnant. As he finished searching her he saw that the gun was just a replica that was made to look like a one, even weighed the same since he knew that she wasn't one for combat. He looked back up stepping back from her.

"How did you find me," He asked tossed the fake gun on the ground while keeping the taser in his own pocket. He didn't need her putting him back under again and do who knows what. He saw her put on a hurt expression as she placed a hand on her chest. It looked genuine if you were any other person, but any person who was skilled in deception could tell that it was fake.

"Aw, no 'how have you been?' or even an 'It's good to see you' I'm hurt," She said as he stayed there giving her no reaction.

"I thought we were friends."

"No, we're not," He stated to her pulled back the hammer as he kept his eyes on her. He could see her trying to dig deep into his head and try to see the gears turning. If she could tell then she would see his head filled with questions, the most recent ones being about how she found him and why. She then began reaching into her pocket and pulled her scroll before showing him the image of his creator.

"Your father asked me to come and get you." She said as he remained in place holding his gun steady never moving from her head. He began thinking of what he should do. He had nowhere to go and would soon be found by the military. He had no other choice then.

Forty-seven lowered his weapon and pulled the taser out from his pocket. he began handing it to her until he stopped and pulled it away as she tried grabbing it. She looked up and saw the look in his eyes remembering when she was at the door. For everything, he was cautious.

"I won't taser you again, one-time thing. Promise~" She sang out as he stayed for a second until handing her the small box. He then kicked over the fake gun, she picked it up as it hit her shoes. "I never was one for fighting, I usually leave that to people like you," Grey said as Forty-seven walked away from her and into the closet grabbing holsters and adjusting them to his body.

As he was doing that she looked around the room and saw that he had done rarely anything in the room. The bed hadn't been touched since he came here before. She then looked at the desk and saw parts and dust scattered all over it with some tools. He watched as she walked over and looked at everything which could be made to create explosives if you have the knowledge to do such a job. "Someone has been a very busy bee," She said as he gave her no response as he prepared himself while keeping his eye on her. He did not need her doing something to cause problems right now.

She then saw a map of the place that was used for an evacuation, but he had marked areas on. Dots and time stamps were in different areas of the parking lot and rooms. "I can take it that you know about your friends outside?" She picked up his little map looking it over while he just ignored her.

He grabbed the second pistol and placed them both into the holsters on his sides. He knew that Grey felt like continuing their one-sided conversation, but it was time to go as he grabs a detonator from the drawer. Forty-seven then walked towards the door as he stopped and peeked out through the curtain checking to make sure everything was in place. He had about twenty-five, thirty minutes before the place was swarming with cops when he pressed the button. The cars that had been watching him needed to be taken out so that they couldn't follow him when they got to his car. Whoever they were they had been watching him ever since the bar.

"Come on," He grabbed Gray's arm and pressed down the trigger of the detonator pulling her from the window and began counting in his head.

'3, 2, 1…'

The ground suddenly shook as he stood still waiting for it to stop. The window then suddenly shattered from the force outside covering the floor in glass shard.

Once the shaking stopped he opened the door to see the cars in the parking lot covered in ice, he then looked down the hall to see a thick wall of ice blocking the path as he could see men running before stopping and trying to break through it. He looked behind him to see where Grey was, but she was gone, he looked around and saw her in a cart filled with sheets. She looked up at him pulling a towel off her head.

"Sorry, Forty-seven! I'm not really a fighter!" She then climbed out of the cart and ran off leaving him, but then she turned back yelling something. "Behind you!"

Suddenly he felt someone jump on his back as something came over his head and down towards his neck. He held up his hands and caught it feeling the wire cutting into his flesh as he held it instead of his throat being opened up. He stepped back and tossed himself back against the wall smashing the person on his back against the wall cracking it as he heard a grunt of pain and the wall falling apart in chunks. He then tossed himself forward and launched the person off him and they rolled on the ground getting up letting him see a man with light skin and brown hair as he wore a suit. Forty-seven could feel the sting in his hands quickly leave as the wounds closed up and he looked back to see the men smash their hands through the ice and run for him.

He looked back at the man on the ground before kicking him in the face as he could hear a crack. He then grabbed him by the back of his suit and lifted him up before tossing him at the men across the hall hitting one that was coming through the ice wall. The other man that he could see was a cheetah faunus as the tail moved behind him, dodged by ducking.

He stood up breaking into a sprint towards him while reaching into the pocket of his suit and jumping up. He stopped on the ceiling and launched himself towards Forty-seven holding a small metal cylinder. Forty-seven move his body but saw as the faunus held out his hand that was wearing a black leather glove until his claws ripped through the tip and he grabbed onto his shoulder pulling him along and forcing him to the ground as they both slid ripping up the floor until slamming into the metal railing. The cheetah faunus quickly recovered along with Forty-seven and stood up as he pushed his hand forward to stab him with a needle that came out of the cylinder.

It was a needle that was used on huntsmen when they needed to receive an injection or booster that helped them when dangerously low on aura. Whatever was inside of it wasn't a booster.

Forty-seven lifted his leg up and kicked the man's hand making him pull back as the metal syringe flew from his fingers and landed on the floor and rolled off falling the second story. He kicked himself up as he sent his foot out again and landing a kick tight in his chest getting a snapping sound before he launched away and slamming back into the other men that had begun to get up from the ice wall.

They crashed back into it and broke the rest of the ice as Forty-seven looked out and saw the doors of the cars being kicked off their hinges and get sent flying as more men got out of the cars holding guns that had a glow to them.

He suddenly heard a honking sound below him and looked down to see his car with Gray sitting in the driver seat. "Hello~!" She sang waving at him while he looked at the men running to the car ready to blow it apart. He grabbed his guns and drew them as he looked down at them and he began to focus and he could see the men slowing down to almost a stop while he aimed his silverballers and pulled the triggers watching as the slider moved back and the barrels flashed as the casing came out of the ejection ports and the bullets traveled down towards the men.

He watched as the shots hit their marks killing them each as they fell to the ground while he continued firing. The ammo ripped the men to pieces as many were left with giant holes as the bullets flew through their skulls and going through aura like it didn't even matter.

He stopped after twelve shots as he broke his focus due sharp pain that ran through his head making him grunt before he placed his weapons back into the holsters. It was like the pains he would get after receiving his injections from the doctors growing up.

'What was this pain?' He wondered as he walked to the railing and jumped over falling the short distance before landing on the ground and rolling as he stopped next to the car. He quickly stood up and opened the door climbing into the seat as he saw more cars coming - followed by sirens in the distance. "Drive," He said as he reached into the back seat and pulled out the rifle he had stolen from the faunus that he ran into when he arrived.

He could feel as Grey stepped on it as the tires screeched out while the sound of gunfire was heard followed by the window in the backbreaking as the bullets hit the car.

He turned his head away as the passenger window shattered as the bullets started to stop as they couldn't reach while Grey sped off into the freeway followed by more of the black cars. "Well, this is certainly more fun than I expected when getting you, Forty-seven," Gray called out while he began to crawl out the window and sat down as he held the rifle aiming for their tires as Grey kept passing cars making it harder to take the shot. He pulled the trigger just as she made a hard turn passing a smaller car as he saw cops on the other end of the freeway heading back to the motel. "Hold still," He called out to Grey. Hasn't this woman ever driven before?

As he fired the rifle taking out the tired of one car he suddenly looked back as Grey drove over through the barrier knocking over barrels filled with water soaking him. He spits some water out as he climbed back in while she dodged incoming traffic. He wiped the water from his eyes while looking at her as she glanced seeing him soaking wet while she herself was completely dry.

"Oops." She simply said while he just sat there taking a breath used to it. He had been through much worse than wet clothes. He would be fine - except the leather on the chair was another story.

There was then a hit as they jerked forward as something landed on the roof. Forty-seven looked back to see another black car ramming the bumper. He would give it to them, they were persistent. He reached for the rifle until he felt a sharp pain in his neck making him grab what he felt was an arm and pulled them down from the roof of the car. He caught them as they fell over and began pulling them up as he grabbed their head pulled them into the car more as he felt the faunus clawing at his arm doing nothing to the skin as his aura blocked it.

He couldn't even feel it as he grabbed the man's head with his other hand and began to choke him closing his windpipe shut as he gasped and choked. He kept squeezing tighter and tighter until finally squeezing even tighter. He felt the vertebrae in the man's neck crack and break before he went limp instantly. Forty-seven let go and pushed the body out watching in the mirror as the body rolled and tumbled along the ground - the chasing car then turn suddenly avoiding it. It was then smashed by an oncoming truck that Grey passed by.

As Grey was driving she moved back into the correct lane through an open section of the highway and took an off-ramp. While she was driving Forty-seven held his head as he started feeling light-headed. What happened to him? He wasn't feeling right, it was like his body was being drained of energy as there was still the pain in his neck. He moved his hand up to feel his neck and pulled back seeing a little bit of blood. He started feeling the pain in his head start to get worse as darkness began to take over his vision until everything was gone while he could hear Grey's voice starting to fade.

"Forty-seven…?"

"...even!?"

* * *

"Ah, what a great day to enjoy," John spoke to himself while relaxing in the forest behind his house as his kids were all spending time with each other working on their weapons. He loved the trip they took three weeks ago, left them relaxed and distressed as he thought about his daughter Joan.

He was proud of Joan for being such a genius - even with the criticism and jokes from family friends who ask if she really is his kid since he was such an idiot back in school studies. Still pisses him off slightly when they bring that up, he may have been bad in school but he wasn't a moron, he passed...with C's. It's not like you need to be smart in order to swing a sword and block with a shield.

"Hey, Sis?" He heard Ellen ask while he saw Joan working on a small metal object. 'Such a smart girl with tech,' John thought as he grabbed his tea taking a drink from it while watching as Joan finished up and placed the metal pack against Valerie's belt and ammo pouch that was connected to her chain gun that rested on the mechanical glove on her right arm. He remembers when she had two in both arms but Joan said that it was over excessive and could do much better with upgrades - he reached down pulling the pin from the large fire extinguisher standing next to his chair as he watched them prepare to test out the adjustments Joan made from Valerie's suggestions.

"Yea?" She said connecting the small metal device to her belt along with the thrusters attached to her ankles of her boots as she wore a black blouse and dress pants. She always seemed to dress professionally, who did that remind him of?

"You sure nothing bad will happen?"

"Well, that is why we are testing it to make sure that nothing bad happens."

"Like what?" Valerie asked while Joan finished up with Valerie helping her put everything on. "Well like you being launched off or the dust inside explodes." Joan bluntly stated making him chuckle while he watched his girls step back from the nervous Valerie.

"Come on sweetie you can do it!" He called out from his seat that was a good 12 feet away from her as he picked up the fire extinguisher and placed it in his lap prepared for the fires that may or may not start. He was only joking since they rarely hurt themselves with their weapons and testing new mods or changing parts that were damaged. He was worried before when his oldest kept adding more mods onto her gauntlets, but she was happy with the last one and called it quits with new mods.

"Thanks!" She yelled back at him annoyed as she calmed herself down taking deep breathes while everyone else stepped back.

"Okay, here we go." She reached down and pressed the button on her wrist and waited as her weapon began shifting out and cover her forearm until completed and was shifting with the armor over her chest and back while moving down covering her lower back and abdomen as the ammo traveled through the belt and loaded the large gun. She then felt the small jetpack expand out and move up attaching to her ammo pack underneath and the armor of her lower back while her boost jets on her ankles light up ready to go.

"Okay now try the gravity dust," Joan instructed as Valerie nodded and pulled out a purple dust crystal. She reached up and inserted it into the empty slot on her armor as it closed up and glowed brightly as she began to slowly float off the ground a few stayed balanced as she went a bit higher before stopping and just began to move around weightless. She began spinning slightly and flipping mid-air as Joan was writing down things she observed using a notepad and pen. John kept the fire extinguisher ready as he watched the next test start.

"Alright, Valerie start the jetpack and maneuver around the air a little." She said as Valerie was way ahead of her and dashed up into the air as her jetpack and boosters let her fly through the air smoothly and easily. John placed the red tank down and relaxed knowing nothing bad was going to happen.

He just sipped his tea watching her fly around doing small stunts testing out making sure that the jets and gravity dust worked well. This lasted for about ten minutes until she flew down and landed.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about baby sis!" She yelled yanking Joan into a bear hug making her lose her breath followed by the popping of her spine. He chuckled watching her slap the notepad against Valerie's head in an attempt to make her let go. But then his chuckling stopped as he turned around feeling someone was there and saw someone he knew never showed up for normal visits.

"Hello, John. I wish to speak to you and your wife about your daughter Joan." He said making John put his glass down and get up.

'June isn't going to be happy about this.'


	6. Meetings

**Hello, if you are wondering what happened to some chapters well I deleted them since they didn't have any real purpose. They were just thing that didn't have any real help to the story so I got rid of them. If for some reason you are confused while reading this well just know that this is a time skip by a whole year from the last chapter. That's all I really have to say so enjoy and if you don't, well I really don't care. Also, the pole is over and you will see which one did win.**

* * *

 **Meetings**

* * *

 _ **September 5th, 2181** **– Today, it was 47's 17th birthday. Of course, he was unaware of this himself, but more interestingly, he has put many of his boyish habits behind him and is starting to behave like a man, impressive for such a young man. It looks very promising for my future ideas, and he seems to be absolutely perfect regarding the original intentions of his creation.**_

* * *

Forty-seven's footsteps were silent as he walked through the empty halls. He held both of his guns in as the black leather of his gloves hugged them. He kept walking down the hall towards a large door at the end of the hall. A giant symbol in the center that would split when the door was opened. The symbol itself resembled a snowflake that was used by the Schnee Dust Corporation since they first started. They had even moved onto different thing besides Dust over the years expanding their reach and power over the market. It would be a hard thing to miss as the logo was on everything they produced, from dust all the way down to simple toothpaste. Whatever they could get their hands on the company would swallow it up and make it their own.

Forty-seven stopped at the door looking inside as he focused to see the white aura of a man that stood all alone. He stopped looking and moved forward opening the door to the large office filled with many things: portraits on the walls as one was between two large windows of a man with white hair as he sat next to a woman and a little girl. All of them in the picture had white hair while they were emotionless and had lifeless eyes as they just sat there forever frozen. On the wall to his left was a giant bookshelf filled with many different types of books, many of them he had never seen before as a ladder sat to the left ready for when someone needed to reach up high. The rest of everything there was just statue busts and pictures of men that were all Schnee from down the line that had owned the company before passing. It went all the way down to the very first Schnee who started the company.

"So my time has come, hasn't it?" The lone man standing by the window asked out while looking at the night sky past the snowfall. The shattered moon was high in the sky shining brightly on this night as it could be seen through the window right where Forty-seven stood. He tightens his grip on the guns as he stayed standing there motionless looking at the man as he sighed and turned around looking back at him with eyes similar to his own. As Forty-seven could see his face he was around ninety with a tired look in his eyes as the white hair on his head hid what silver was in it. He wore what looked like a suit similar to the one in the portrait on the wall except that it was much more dressed up to look nice. He motioned his hand towards the seat near the desk where a bottle filled with a dark liquid that must have been a type of alcohol sat alongside two glasses and ice.

"Please, have a seat." The man spoke out as Forty-seven looked back at him as he had begun walking towards the large seat behind the desk, he sat down and grabbed a glass from the tray. "There are no guards or any tricks. I just wish to have a small chat and drink before my death." He used a small scoop in the container of ice and put some into both glasses. Forty-seven placed the guns into the holsters underneath his suit before walking over and taking a seat with him as the man grabbed the bottle and pulled the top off. He brought the bottle under his nose and took a whiff before he poured the liquid into the glasses and then placed one near Forty-seven as he placed the bottle back down on the tray and lifted his own glass after putting the glass cork back on the bottle.

"I've had this bottle for a very long time," He held the glass up looking at the dark amber color liquor as the ice clinked against the glass. "This bottle was purchased by myself when I took a trip to an auction and spent over six million lien on it," He brought the glass to his lips and took a drink while Forty-seven looked down at the bottle to see the name on it, the name on it was 'Isabella's Islay' which seems to be made from gems. He looked back up as the man put the glass down on the table and held it there while looking at the wall of portraits.

"I take it you know who I am, yes?" He asked glancing back at the blond who sat there with an emotionless expression. He knew exactly who this man was and what he had done, Adalbert Schnee, the once proud owner of the Schnee Dust Corporation for over eighty years until the current owner, Jacques Schnee, had taken over after being married into the family.

"Nicholas Schnee," Forty-seven said as the man gave a small smile before taking another drink from his glass. He seemed happy that someone remembered his name.

"It's good to know that my killer shall know my name, rather than being forgotten." He finished the glass and began to pour himself another one as Forty-seven's just sat before the glass clinked as the ice had begun melting.

"You know why I'm here then," He asked Nicholas before reaching out and grabbing the glass, he brought it up to his own lips taking a sip tasting that it was a scotch whisky brand, a very exquisite one at that.

"Yes, I was marked on the list by Wolfgang. I knew that dealing with him was a mistake, but when he offered me workers that required little sleep or food and could work three times faster than the workers I had at the time in my Dust mines," Nicholas placed the bottle down and picked up the glass as he looked out the window. "I just couldn't pass up that kind of deal, and all I can say is that I didn't regret a thing, boosted my profits and the amount of dust being collected. I could even lift many safety restrictions since they were just like mindless worker bees that cared nothing for their life." He waved his hand in the air a bit. "Just working and working until they dropped." He dropped his hand to emphasize his point as Forty-seven knew about how people had called his treatment of his workers cruel and unsafe. They never knew that they were just more clones that were made to work in those mines. That also carried onto the new owner of the company who didn't have that connection with the doctor and get more worker clones.

"I had a bad name from that, but that new one running my company is making it all worse since he is actually using real faunus instead of the ones that I had from Wolfgang," Nicholas knew that things would only get worse for his company as that went on.

"I was never a good man, yes I was a businessman, but I was still cruel in my work. Making a monopoly with dust. Swallowing up smaller companies and shops buying them up and making them my own." He explained to Forty-seven who just sat there as he seemed to be confessing his sins and demons before his death. It seemed different to Forty-seven as the other four that he had killed, some begged for their lives and tried offering him things. A few even tried fighting by preparing for his arrival. They never regretted the things that they had done, but it seemed to interest Forty-seven a bit as he had never seen such a thing, so he sat there with this man having a drink and listened.

"I even paid for cover-ups and people to disappear who tried to expose the mines and the conditions of the workers, couldn't have the whole world know that something so inhuman was being done. Most of them were faunus since their senses were much stronger and could work faster than the human ones, did give the company a terrible reputation though after some info was leaked." Nicholas finished his second glass before grabbing the bottle again and began filling it all the way to the brim as his eyes had begun to glaze over more and more as the alcohol was beginning to affect him. Forty-seven just sipped from his glass again watching this man as the snow outside fell.

"My own family wasn't very good, my wife of fifty-seven years never once spoke to me and I barely knew her. It was like she was just there, but not really. She kept to herself all the way to her death never once really interacting with me." He looked at the portrait behind him staring at the woman who was his wife, he then looked at the young girl. "Then my own daughter has taken up alcoholism to deal with just being in the family that she has now." He looked back at Forty-seven. He set the glass down on the table and turned his chair fully facing him now instead of just his left side. "I don't even know my own grandkids that well and one will be the successor of this company, but I look more hopeful towards that one." He looked down for a moment as he began thinking for a moment. "Weiss, I believe her name is, I've heard things about her and how she wants to change the family name into something better than what it is now." A small smile came to his lips. "I envy her and hope that she can do such a thing," He grabbed the glass that was still full and downed it in one go before he set it down and sat back against his chair smiling.

"You know...I feel a lot better now that I spoke with someone and got all that off my chest. I guess this is what they mean by when they say make peace with death." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch opening it up checking the time. "Oh, would you look at that it's almost four in the morning, well I know you must be busy with others - so I guess we should wrap this up then." He put the watch back into his front pocket as he coughed clearing his throat, he then patted down his suit getting out any wrinkles before he sat there with his hands sitting on his belly while his fingers locked together. Forty-seven placed the unfinished glass down on the desk and stood up reaching into his jacket pulling out his gun. He raised it and aimed for his head planning on making it a quick death. Suddenly Nicholas held his hand up.

"You can take that bottle if you like, have the rest of what's inside. The bottle itself will even get you a hefty amount."

"I'm not a thief,"

"No, no, you're not stealing it. Think of it as a gift, you have a look in your eyes that I've seen before. It's not that lifeless and unthinking look that all those things Wolfgang makes, no you have the look of a man that knows exactly what he wants but just haven't found it yet." He put his arm down continuing, "I wish you luck in finding whatever that thing is." Nicholas relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes sitting there accepting his fate and waiting as Forty-seven stood there looking at him aiming at his head, he thought about what he ha just told him.

He was not a clone that was made from another like all the others. Seventeen years he has never seen another one like him, but he was created by Wolfgang as the mark on his neck labeled him and was proof of that. But those words made the nagging feeling deep within his mind surface again and made him think about it, the constant question of what was he? What was he? Who was used to create him?

Suddenly he heard his earpiece go off and a voice began speaking.

" _Forty-seven has Nicholas been taken care of?"_ Wolfgang's voice came out from the earpiece and pulled him back out of his thoughts, he lowered the gun as he pressed the button on the earpiece.

"He will be in just a moment," He let go and raised the gun aiming back at the old man sitting in the chair.

" _Good, when you are finished up I expect to see you back for your new assignment - this is an urgent one. You are not to inform the agency do I make myself clear on this?"_ Forty-seven could hear the urgency and commands in his voice. Forty-seven aimed down the sight and then fired hitting Nicholas in the forehead leaving a small hole as he twitched for just a moment then remained sitting there. Forty-seven quickly caught the casing that flew up in the air after launching out of the gun. He slipped it into his pocket to hide evidence before he picked up the glass and finished it before he used a rag to clean the rim.

" _Forty-seven do I make myself clear?"_ Wolfgang repeated into his ear.

"Yes, sir." He answered Wolfgang as he picked up the bottle that was suddenly given to him by Nicholas. He looked at the dead man who just sat there as a single small hole sat in the center of his head, a small trail of blood, the smile still on his face. Forty-seven realized why he was wearing that suit because he wanted to look presentable when he was found. When he was found then his death would just be covered up by the SDC so that things didn't go wrong or they would make something up, they could even just blame the White Fang for his death.

"Nicholas has been taken care of," He walked back to the door and opened it stepping outside back into the hall, he closed the door making his way back down the hall. His earpiece letting Wolfgang speak into his ear as he gave him the location of where he was supposed to go. He just listened as he looked down at the bottle he was given, he looked seeing that it was covered in diamonds while the name was spelled out in rubies. This must have been the reason why Nicholas said that the bottle itself would catch a high price. He eventually made it to the back entrance that he had come in through when he arrived, across the way was a bullhead that sat motionless as he began walking towards it holding the bottle in both hands being careful with it. As he got closer the doors opened up and the engines began to start up. He shook the snow out of his hair while climbing up inside and took his seat as the door began closing while the bullhead had begun slowly going up in the air taking off. He waited for a bit until the thing had taken off for him to get up and walk towards the cockpit.

Forty-seven opened the door and saw that in the seat was a robot specifically created for flying. These types were created so that when a shipment was needed then it would be able to fly it there on its own when a pilot was unavailable. He moved over and began typing on the screen near the controls.

 **'** _ **New coordinates acquired. Changing direction.'**_ The screen flashed as the robot began to change directions going to the coordinates that it was given. Once everything was set and done he walked back to his seat and waited as he reached into a small compartment and pulled out a folder. It was filled with papers that had a picture and name of each person. Five of them in total with details of them, he looked at the first one that had the picture crossed with a red 'X'.

Christopher Sergius was the man's name as he was a dark haired man that had yellow eyes due to being a panther faunus. He had a tail that gave away him being a faunus while he had a scar running down the side of his face that happened after having that part of his face sliced open by a rival when he was younger. He was the leader of a large trafficking ring that ran humans and faunus selling them to the highest bidder. Along with that, it listed off all his basic things such as height, weight, and blood type. It also listed his last known location which was in the deeper parts of Menagerie where he moved many years ago to continue his trafficking due to there being so many faunus that he could easily kidnap and sell. He did the business of buying more 'product' from Wolfgang that he could sell when a client of his requested a specific type of faunus. Forty-seven killed him by using a chain during a small struggle and hung him up for all to see when his body was found. He begged as he choked struggling to get down as he watched him die.

Forty-seven flipped to the next page that had another man named Folcher Yu. This time being a dark-skinned human that had black hair that was short. He also had a small beard that was the same as his hair while having a pair of emerald eyes. He was one of the biggest arms dealers in the lower parts of Mistral controlling all the movements of illegal arms and dust ammunition. He had made the deal with Wolfgang for replacement organs, most of the time it was a liver due to the full body tattoo that he had on his back after using traditional styles instead of current ways. The ink had gone so far into his skin that it blocked his sweat glands and it killed his liver, needing a replacement every few years. His death was much cleaner making it look like a suicide after rendering him unconscious and tossing him down the deep ravine in the mountains. Before that he scared him showing up at the hotel he stayed at taking out his guards and surprising him, the look of fear in his eyes was one he had seen so many times in others.

He checked the next page like the last and looked at Carles Firat. He was another human that was a very pale color due to the very little sun that is received in the kingdom of Atlas and his problem. He was a larger man who was more into the running of both drugs and weapons while keeping a deal with Folcher about what regions that they owned. He suffered from some rare type of disease that was called 'Aceruloplasminemia' which was a rare genetic disorder that was hereditary and characterized by the abnormal accumulation of iron in the brain and various internal organs. Individuals affected by it such as Carles develop neurological symptoms including cognitive impairment and movement disorders while there was a chance of degeneration of the retina and diabetes that may occur. He was affected with all of these so he hired Wolfgang to find out a way to cure him and help keep a steady supply of replacement organs when his kidneys began failing. Then even going so far as to replace his eyes when they began going blind which worked for him. His death was being eaten alive by his pets - which were two snow leopards he kept. All he had to do was weaken the glass and they did the rest when hungry.

The last paper he looked at, before Nicholas's, a woman who was a faunus that looked to be fairly young. Around only in their thirties as the horns on the sides of their head went back before curling and the dark violate hair went down reaching her back. She was a ram faunus and was actually just as old as Wolfgang as the age was listed as ninety-eight. She was Stella 'Scars' Gallina and had control over many groups across Menagerie, she was a feared woman by many even at a young age when she had earned the nickname 'Scars' due to the ones that she would leave on anyone that would try and cross her or betray her while it also came from the countless scars that covered her body after incidents that happened quite often when she was young having grown up outside in the deeper parts of Menagerie where things were harsh.

Fighting day after day spending many years alone after being kidnapped and made into a slave, being sold off to many different people. In the pages, it gave in detail the many things she had gone through when she was asked and interviewed due to her request. She had begun her penchant for crime at a young age. She was poised, well-spoken, and a ruthless businesswoman and had eventually earned her name and place through sheer willpower.

She had built an empire in Menagerie's underground criminal world and by the beginning of Twenty-eight thousand she was a household name and feared one at that. As time went on she began settling into the background supplying whatever someone needed be it weapons, dust, or drugs like anyone else. But as everyone, good or evil, in the world, they eventually succumb to life's final breath. That's why she turned to Wolfgang after hearing chatter from her informants about many others that hired him and the 'benefits' that they received for working with him. She had wanted him to make her a whole new body, a fresh one that was stronger than the one she had. So Wolfgang delivered and created her a clone that was an exact replica of when she was younger, then he used a machine that he had created to move her soul over to the new body with success which made Stella very happy. She made constant 'donations' for his work.

But just like the rest she had begun to feel he was a liability and expose her. Her death was the hardest to accomplish as she was smart and no fool that Wolfgang would attempt to kill her, so she had prepared and always had information fed to her about any strange activity. Such a shame that all it took was a bit of nicotine poison to put her down.

Forty-seven reached into his jacket and pulled out a pen while flipping to the last page that was Nicholas and he crossed out the picture. Once he was finished he put the file back where he had gotten it so that it could be disposed of when he arrived. He placed the pen back and he walked back to his seat and rested as he closed his eyes waiting for the bullhead to arrive where he was called.

* * *

Forty-seven opened his eyes after waking up from the slight jerk as the bullhead landed. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was six in the afternoon, flying for over fourteen hours as he stood up and grabbed the file along with the bottle before walking out of the bullhead being greeted by a walking automaton that stood there waiting as he walked towards it. The machine looked at him as he turned around and pulled down the collar of his suit exposing his neck and tattoo for it to scan. He waited until it finished up and began walking away for him to follow as he held his things, he looked around to see that he was in a village that had people walking around - both human and faunus. They just seemed to be minding their own business as there were many guards posted around the place watching.

They all held weapons that were either a blade or gun as they just stood there watching for anything that could happen. It looked no different than any other type of village that had authority walking around watching them and for any Grimm that would appear on occasion. This place was once a destroyed village like any other that was outside of the kingdom, but it was rebuilt and the people protected, along with all the things to help such as food and medical attention. All from one man who needed a new place that he could hide more of his work.

Forty-seven kept following the machine until it stopped in front of a large building that was more in the back of the village while he looked to see more construction happening to expand the village more, reaching farther out into the forest. He just walked inside as he passed a desk and a woman who just looked down having seen him many times before and know not to say anything. He kept walking until he found the large doors leading into a conference room that was empty. Forty-seven walked in and closed the door behind him and locked it after placing everything in his hands down on the table.

After he was done he reached under the large desk and felt what he was looking for underneath, he pulled it off and brought it out to see a scroll that was blinking. He pulled the tape off and opened it to see that a call was instantly being made for him as it was quickly answered.

" _Good you arrived Forty-seven,"_ Wolfgang said as he sat down in the seat and listened to the old man. " _I am glad to know that they have been taken care of, and no one knows that it was you correct?"_ He questioned always being as cautious as ever.

"Yes, they were all either murder or accidents, sir," Forty-seven informed him while he grabbed the file and tossed it down into the trash can near him. He then grabbed the bottle and poured some of the alcohol onto it as Wolfgang continued speaking. " _That is excellent news Forty-seven and the work you have been doing for the agency?"_ He asked while Forty-seven reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter that had a symbol that looked like an 'H' engraved on both sides. He flipped open the top and flicked the wheel starting the fire as he placed the scroll down putting it on speaker while picking up a scrap of paper and began to burn the side. "The work has been slow, but I have become their most favored agent."

" _Have you also taken care of the files on each one?"_ Wolfgang asked as he tossed the paper into the bin and watched it slowly burn the entire thing as the alcohol helped speed it up. "I just did." He kept watching making sure that the fire didn't spread out.

" _Alright, then you will receive all the payments into your account. But now I have a very important task for you Forty-seven."_ He could hear the tone of his voice which was serious as always, but there was something else hidden underneath all of it. The fire had died down and was only smoke as the burned ash sat at the bottom, he picked it up along with the scroll and moved it towards the window so not to start the fire alarm.

" _This assignment is not to be taken with any mistakes, it is the one of utmost importance and the agency must not be informed of what I am doing."_

"Yes, sir, I understand. What is the assignment that I will be handling?" He asked as he sat back in the chair and waited for the details of what he was to do.

" _Your job will be to destroy something that I have had my eye on. You see when I was discredited as a scientist and cast out from Atlas the military sized all of my assets and research, those bastards then used it for their own purposes and even used it for other means."_ Wolfgang said as the anger in his voice began to manifest and cause his tone to raise as he continued speaking. " _Such as their new secret weapon that was made by the same man who was responsible for my name being ruined."_ The scroll received a message that he opened up and saw the picture of some kind of robot that was suspended in the air as wires were strewn all over the place. There was a power source placed inside as the energy was glowing green as scientists stood all around it, even the general himself was there looking at it.

" _They created an android that can produce its own aura which is impossible without an original source, so that's where my work had come in. You see I had the idea for a machine that could pull the soul from the damaged host and transfer it to another. That bastard used it himself and treats that hunk of metal like his own child, so I want you to destroy it Forty-seven. I want him to suffer just like I did after having my name and reputation destroyed by them all, show the Atlas military that I was right and leave him with the crushing knowledge that his work had been destroyed!"_ Wolfgang's voice had risen more before he had gone silent presumably to calm down.

"I understand, where is it that I shall be going?" He asked waiting for Wolfgang to speak up again as he calmed down. Forty-seven heard him cough before speaking again.

" _Yes, pardon me."_ He cleared his throat before continuing. " _You will be going to Beacon Academy, Forty-seven."_

"Why not send me to Atlas and destroy the machine?" Forty-seven asked as he was slightly confused wondering why to send him away from Atlas instead of breaking in and destroying it.

" _The reason being is that they have completed the android and has it on constant watch with Guards and security, even you may struggle with trying to break in. But the Vytal festival will be held later this year in Vale and I know that the Atlas military will just want a way to test how it reacts in a normal environment. It was made to look and act human so I don't know what it looks like. All you can do is keep your ears and eyes open as you are there waiting for them to arrive."_ Forty-seven sat there as he listed everything in his head before answering him.

"I understand sir."

" _I also must inform you that you will be going undercover as a student so do not draw too much attention toward yourself, do your best to stay in the shadows as you attend that place."_

"Yes, sir I understand." He answered as Wolfgang hung up and the scroll suddenly received messages. He opened it up to see the fake identity that he shall be using while at Beacon Academy. He looked over everything that was on the fake document such as the fabricated life that he 'lived'. He looked at the name reading it out to himself.

"Jason Arc,"


	7. New day New life

**Hope you like the new chapter. Its gonna be the first episode being slightly similar, but don't worry it will slolwy change as things move along. Again this is not exaxtly like hitman just has elements so don't get thinking about something from the series. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **New day New life**

* * *

 _ **November 16th, 2180** – **One of the Legionnaires, overseeing today's shooting practice, told me about an incident regarding 47's skills at the range. The targets do not seem to present a challenge difficult enough, and 47 was shooting various patterns, and what the instructor referred to as "smileys", in the cardboard targets. Again his skills seem perfect, but his mind has it's own ways. There is work to do yet!**_

* * *

Forty-seven looked down at his watch for the sixth time since he had gotten on the airship that was packed with hunters in training. He looked down at his appearance which was a bit different than his usual attire which was usually his suit, tie, and gloves - now reduced to nothing more than a pair of tan slacks and a white button shirt. His hair was still combed neatly while he stood near the window watching as the mountains passed by.

He had shown up in Vale about two days before the airship to pick them up arrived. He had stayed nearby so when it did arrive he could just walk over and board the ship after placing his bag with the other luggage. He had to leave his weapons inside the bag he brought as he had no way to keep them concealed which was a rule when boarding. He had no choice in the matter so he parted with them and made sure that they wouldn't be stolen when they land.

The constant chatter all around him was just a mixed mumble to him while he waited for arrival, there was only one voice he could hear over all the chatter and that was the voice coming from the blonde with long golden hair and yellow bracelets around her wrists. She was currently crushing a smaller girl in red with a hug, from her facial expression he could tell that the blond must be crushing her spine before being dropped down. Forty-seven looked away and back out the window finding no need to be listening to them.

Eventually, as they began leaving he could see the Academy far off in the distance, the appearance itself resembled a castle of some sorts while the headmaster sat in his office located in the tower that overlooked Beacon. Above the headmaster was the top of the tower which is surmounted by a number of green spheres or lights - possibly the beacon after which the academy was named - as well as an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears. It was an impressive sight when one is to see it for the first time. He looked away as he saw a hologram appear replacing the news that spoke of another white fang attack during a protest.

He looked at the hologram to see a woman that appears to be a middle-aged and have very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green while a pair of thin ovular glasses sat on her face. She then had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. Her clothing was a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, then black boots.

He glanced at the cape she wore as not many hunters wore them. He could see that it was purple inside and black on the outside. He could see that the cut is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronzed beads on the back. He could almost see an emblem that looked like a tiara but he could not get a good look. Whatever it was it was her personal symbol.

She began welcoming them to the academy and how the world was in a time of 'peace', how they are the privileged few who will be trained to uphold that peace. Forty-seven just tuned it out and stayed looking out the window as they flew over Vale and began their trip towards the Academy. As they did many of them began coming towards the window to look out in aw as they crowded around him, he stepped away stepping through them and heading to another part of the ship away from everyone as he passed the golden blond and redheaded girl. He could hear them make a remark as he walked away from the window and everyone else.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." The blonde said as she looked at the redhead who kept looking out the window.

"Nice moment while it lasted, I think." He heard her say as he walked away.

* * *

After finally arriving in the docking ports at the cliffside of Beacon the ramp began to slowly extend out while Forty-seven stood there waiting as he could hear the others with them. As soon as the ramp touched the platform he began walking off after the doors opened up.

As he walked across he began looking around at the scenery of Beacon. He saw across the way was a long path that is the main avenue which leads up to the main academy buildings where the amphitheater was and where they had to go as first years. He listened to when they gave them directions before landing so he would know where he was supposed to go, but first, he was going to need to collect his bag. He stepped onto the platform and began walking towards the area that they were supposed to get their bags and suitcases filled with whatever it is that they brought.

He looked around as they unloaded everything for people to come and collect with their IDs. He walked over and showed them his ID as the man nodded. "Wait just one moment Mr. Arc we will have your bag in a minute," He walked off as Forty-seven walked away letting the people behind him go and get their things, he stood at the pick up area waiting for his bag just as he saw many metal suitcases being pushed away on a luggage trolley by two men wearing black suits while a girl dressed in white followed with a type of attitude he's seen before surrounding her. He ignored her as the chances of even speaking to her were very slim as he had no reason or business to even approve her.

"Um, excuse me," Forty-seven looked over as he heard the voice that was speaking to him. He turned back and looked seeing the same man from before with a slightly worried look on his face. He probably wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"What is it?" He asked looking at him straight in the eyes making him even more nervous. The man just coughed as he began stuttering.

"W-well you see...um your luggage," He kept stumbling over his words making Forty-seven pinch the bridge of his nose before speaking up.

"What about my bag, out with it."

"W-we can't seem to find it." He said as he flinched seeing the look in Forty-seven's eyes hearing that his weapons had just been lost. He quickly began to hold his hands up speaking about how they would look for it and that it must be on one of the other airships. He would just have to wait or he could come back later when they finished up in the amphitheater where it would be in the lost and found. He took a breath as he rubbed his eyes walking away having decided that he would come back for the bag as he would have to be in the amphitheater soon so they could give their speech to try and inspire all the new huntsman.

"The speech shouldn't go more than an hour or two so I should be able to get my things after." He said to himself after a while having walked down from the docking platform and taking the path toward Beacon. As he was walking he passed by that same girl from before as she screamed out at the redhead girl from before as he now noticed she was wearing a red cape with a hood.

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!" The redhead sneezed as there was a cloud of red dust all around her, she set it off and it started a small chain reaction that caused the other dust that was exposed in the cases to go off giving a slight chill, jolt, and burn. Once it was over Forty-seven stood there waiting for the slight ring in his ear to stop. He blinked a few times before shaking the soot off of his clothes looking perfectly fine while he began checking his clothes for any damage as they were all he had at the moment. As he was looking himself over the two had begun arguing while he saw another girl walk over holding the bottle of fire dust that must have caused the small explosion. He ignored their little squabble while he finished up and realize that the only weapon he ha was gone.

He felt that the knife he had on his belt was gone. He looked around to check if it had been blown off and was nearby. Luckily he saw that the round sheath was laying on the ground near the redhead who just happens to fall on it as she slumped on the ground while the two girls were now gone. He honestly didn't like how things were going as he wanted to keep to himself and get things over with, but now he has had to deal with a number of things, the current one is getting his knife back from the girl currently laying on it.

Forty-seven sighed and began walking towards the girl as she just laid there with her eyes closed and looking upset. As he stood over her his shadow began covering her eyes making her open hem and look up at him. He stood there waiting before he spoke out.

"Hey, you're on my knife." He held his hand out motioning to her. She just looked confused until finally feeling the object that was currently under her.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." She sat up and turned around to see the black sheath. She picked it up and began looking at it before holding it up to him. Forty-seven reached down and grabbed her wrist pulling her up to her feet before he took the knife and attached it back to his belt. "Thank you," The redhead said as she looked down dusting her skirt off feeling bad for some reason.

"Um, I'm sorry for the explosion." She said as she must have seen him get hit by the explosion.

"It's fine, you should hurry as everyone is at the amphitheater." He turned away from her and began walking towards the school as he could feel the redhead following him. He just kept walking towards the school as the place was mostly deserted as most of the first years all made their way towards the school.

* * *

"How much longer are you going to keep following me?" Forty-seven asked the redhead who had just been following him all the way towards Beacon, he could tell she was following him because he had begun taking different routes that weren't going towards the amphitheater and she followed him every time keeping her distance. When he called her out she seemed to be in some kind of panic as she began to speak fast which only sounded like gibberish to him, he quickly made her stop by putting his fingers in my mouth and whistling loud making her stop and just stand there.

"Okay, now speak clearly."

"I was following you cause I don't know where I'm going…" She looked down as she seemed to act like a scared puppy. He just looked at her as he snapped his fingers making her look up at him. "Next time just say something instead of following someone," He turned around and waved his hand over his shoulder. She was just lost so showing her to the amphitheater wouldn't be too much trouble for himself since he had to go there anyway.

"Come on," He looked back to see her start walking as she was at his side staying silent which was fine for him, but she was uncomfortable as she was looking around while making an 'hmm' sound thinking of something to say.

"Soooo, I got this thing." She said suddenly pulling out what must have been her weapon. She held it by the handle and it began transforming into a large scythe that she let hit the ground while holding it. He looked at it seeing there was an ammo clip and scope meaning that it was a type of gun, once he saw the bolt carrier he could tell that it was a fifty caliber sniper rifle.

"So it's a scythe that is also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Her eyes widen a bit as she held the large red weapon in her arms.

"How can you tell?" She asked him as the scythe was a dead giveaway but it was hard to tell a custom built gun. Especially with the types that can be seen depending on the person which could transform or stay the same with an addition such as a blade but it was mainly a gun.

"I can see from the clip which is for a fifty caliber rifle and then the bolt carrier."

"O-oh yea….I guess that would give it away." She then began looking at him trying to see if he had a weapon on him. As he got a good look at her he could tell that she was actually younger than himself and everyone else here. About a year or two if he had to say, but he might as well entertain her till he can leave her alone.

"So what do you have?" She asked him as he just reached back and grabbed his blade twisting it before he pulled the knife out of the sheath, he held it up showing her. Once he did she looked at the blade with a spark of curiosity and saw that it was a unique knife that was milled from a solid piece of stainless steel and other metals that are used to help strengthen hunter weapons, especially the transforming ones. The blade was also special as it had three sharpened edges that twist as they come to a point while the grooved faces feature drilled holes that flow seamlessly together.

"I currently have this,"

"Oooooh. I've never seen a knife like that, so what does it do?" She asked him as he looked down at it and turned it watching as it slowly rolls as the blades were moving. "It doesn't do anything. It's a simple dagger." He watched as she looked at her weapon.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She smiled looking down at her weapon, he had seen some people having a strong bond to weapons.

"I take it you care much for your weapon, and take an interest with others." He saw her smile become bigger as she hugged the weapon which was slightly strange.

"Of course Cresent Rose is my baby! Then the weapons I see people carrying are amazing because they're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" She said excitedly before calming down and began thinking before looking back at him. "Wait you said that the dagger was all you had, you mean you have another weapon?"

"Yes, but I believe that our little chat has to end…?" He stopped realizing that he didn't know her name and had just been referring to her as redhead the entire time to himself. She realized that he didn't know and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Ruby!" She said smiling as he grabbed her hand and shook it while she looked at him.

"You are?" Forty-seven thought about it for a moment and knew he would have to give an answer. He knew that someone was going to meet him and he would be stuck in a team so he has nothing to lose. "Jason, Jason Arc." He responded as they let go of their hands and continued walking as he began heading towards the amphitheater.

"Let's get going or else we will be late." He said as Ruby continued following him like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry about blowing you up," Ruby repeated as they walked.

* * *

Forty-seven finally arrived at the auditorium after about twenty minutes of walking all the way due to his paths trying to lose Ruby. The place was crowded with people as Ruby was still next to him. He turned to look at her as he dusted off more soot that he found on his shoulder after she pointed it out. "Here we are," There was suddenly a familiar voice calling out for Ruby as he looked to see the blonde from before waving in their direction.

"Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot." She yelled as Ruby turned to look at him smiling.

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" She yelled as Forty-seven tried telling her no she wouldn't but It was too late as she was already gone. Now he has a fifteen-year-old huntress hanging off his shoulder like a lost puppy.

'I can't get a break since I've come here.' He thought walking over to blend in with the crowd and wait for the ceremony to start. He looked down at his watch to see that it should be starting any moment now so all he had to do was wait.

"You!" A shrill voice yelled as it was quickly followed by a frightened yell making him look back up ahead to see Ruby in the blonde's arms and the white-haired girl standing there next to them, she seemed to be in a lecturing mood. Forty-seven looked down at his watch and saw that it hasn't even been two minutes since they arrived here. He decided to stay out of Ruby's sight or else she would somehow pull him into that train wreck.

He just decided to look around for the time being as he waited, he scanned the room just looking around at all the different clothing styles and weapons. He never understood why they had to be so flashy and bright with colors, then making this so over complicated when mixing styles together. He's sure that with all the bright colors they wear stealth missions would be incredibly hard, he has seen hunters who were quite flashy when guarding his targets.

"...talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" He heard the white-haired girl say while pointing in his direction before he felt his hair and realized that it was scraggly and not the way he had it. He just ignored her as he could see the headmaster coming out on stage. He stepped to the mic as everyone began to quiet down.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this...but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The headmaster stepped away from the mic and began walking away from them all and heading off leaving. Forty-seven could see the look in his eyes that were filled with distress that was hidden underneath his expressionless face. It could fool many of them who couldn't see past it, but he has seen many different types of masks that people wear, and ways to see past them or break if needed.

"You all will gather in the ballroom tonight. Initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready, you are dismissed." The woman named Glynda Goodwitch said as he remembered her name from the hologram on the airship. Everyone began to clear out as he looked at the time and decided that he should go back and see if they had his bag now, if not then he would look himself. As he turned away he saw that Ruby was waving at him to come over which he didn't want to do, but from what he has seen from her already she may go and start calling him drawing attention towards himself. He could just feel that this was going to be a very long assignment.

He walked over and stood there looking at the three before looking at the white-haired one and pointing at his hair.

"This is your fault." He stated as she held the bridge of her nose and Ruby snickered, he looked at her quickly. "Same goes for you."

"Hey, I said I was sorry like a hundred times already!" She said as he felt the look coming from the blonde with lilac eyes.

"Sup," She said as he just remained silent not needing another one to annoy him and draw more attention.

"Yang this is Jason, he showed me the way here," Ruby said introducing him to the blonde as she smiled out and held out her hand. He honestly couldn't catch a break today.

'Should have just left my blade,' He grabbed her hand and shook it giving her a strong grip as he could feel one from her so he matched her strength.

"Well hello, Jason, nice to meet you! Thanks for taking care of my baby sis, she's a bit if a socially awkward person." Ruby punched the blonde, that he just learned was named Yang, who just smiled and laughed at the punch to the shoulder. He looked at the two seeing that there were absolutely no similarities as they were completely opposite in hair, eyes, and personality. Most siblings had some type of similarities, but he couldn't see any form them at this moment.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in embarrassment as Yang just laughed at her still smiling as he began slowly stepping away so that he could go get his bag. Sadly that wasn't happening as he felt a hand on his shoulder that belonged to yang. He looked back as she smiled and pulled him back and put her arm around his shoulder making him crouch a bit due to being taller than her by a few inches. "Mind letting go, I have things to go do." He said just letting her since she was not a threat to him - at the moment - and he had to keep a low profile.

"No can do, you helped watch over my baby sis and became her first friend here,"

"Who said?" Forty-seven quickly question as she just seems to not hear him or just seem to ignore his words entirely.

"So for doing such a thing I'm gonna go ahead and give you thanks by hanging out with me and her!" She announced as he could tell she wasn't a person that listened to others, he really was disliking today and this place.

"Come on!" Yang said pulling him off while still keeping her arm over his shoulder as Ruby looked at him with an apologetic look.

'Longest day I've ever had,'

* * *

It was late as Ruby laid on her sleeping bag and was busy writing down everything that had happened today. She felt tired after yang kept embarrassing her to Jason, she felt bad because he seems to be wanted to be left alone but yang always did push people to do things and now he may avoid her so not to be caught by Yang again. She sighed and continued writing down her words as she suddenly heard Yang flop down next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" She said while Ruby continued writing down her letter and adding in her thought.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Yang had begun looking at all the shirtless guys that were wrestling or flexing showing off. "I know I do," Her sister then made some kind of growling sound as she looked at all of them. "What's that?" She asked Ruby who continued writing almost finished with the letter.

"It's a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She put the pencil down as Yang smiled at her with that look in her eye that she knew would only mean embarrassment.

"Awww, that's so cuuuuute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby quickly grabbed her pillow and tossed it smacking Yang in the face as she rolled back. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby hugged her corgi pillow as she was missing them and felt alone having only her sister here with her and everyone else back at Signal.

"What about Jason? He seems...nice! There you go! Plus one friend! a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turned over and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling as she thought about that and how he was. "I'm not so sure that Jason is my friend, I kinda just hung off him when he asked me to get off his knife."

"Aw come on he seemed nice enough! He even came over when you waved at him."

"It looked like he just came so not to be put in the spotlight, then there is Weiss who I'm pretty sure counts as a 'negative friend'." She closed her eyes sighing. "So now I'm at negative two friends."

"Ruby, there is no such thing as negative friends. I'm sure that Jason is just like you! A bit of an antisocial weapon nut, well except the weapon nut part." Ruby pulled the corgi pillow from her head and tossed it hitting yang again right in the face like the last pillow. She then just laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on Ruby it's only been one day. Look you have friends all around you, you just haven't found them yet." Yang said making her think on that as she laid on her sleeping bag. Maybe she was right, she didn't know anyone when she first started Signal but then she had her friends later. She then heard a match being light catching her attention before looking up to see the same girl from earlier today who helped her with Weiss. "That girl…"

Yang took notice of what she was looking at and checked herself. "You know her?"

"Not really...she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." She saw that girl just sitting down by the wall and reading a book by the candles she just lit. Yang suddenly got up saying something that she didn't hear clearly.

"Well now's your chance!" She grabbed Ruby's arm and began pulling her up and towards the girl in black.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing!?" She tried pulling away as Yang kept pulling her towards the girl in black. "Helloooo~!" Her sister sang out while waving at the girl who looked up from her book. Yang finally let go as Ruby turned looking away as she just kept talking to the girl.

"I believe you two know each other!" Yang stated as the girl just looked over at her raising a brow.

"Aren't you the girl that blew herself up?" The girl asked making Ruby scratch her neck in embarrassment. "Uhh, yeah! My names Ruby." She held her hand out for the girl to shake only for her to look back down at her book ignoring her. This was going to be very hard for her.

* * *

Forty-seven laid near the wall of the ballroom next to the pillar of the middle of the room right next to the girl's side, the one place that was more open than the others who were sleeping so close to each other. He didn't feel like sleeping next to a bunch of shirtless testosterone-fueled fools trying to impress the girls that were on the other side of the room. He stayed sitting against the wall while leaning against the pillar feeling more comfortable. He just stayed looking out the windows on the other end of the room while the noise from everyone was keeping him up.

His bag was next to him after finding out that they had a slight mix up with someone else, he didn't even bother asking how due to being tired out from being dragged around by Yang all day. He was able to get away from her when dinner rolled around and she left him to go eat with her 'friends' while he was stuck with Ruby - again.

The only peace that he had all day was a shower after everyone else was gone. He didn't need a single word about his scars going around, that's all people here did at this age. The second they saw something word would spread around and that would just bring the attention that he didn't need. He just wanted to now rest for a bit before waking up to participate in the initiation that they were told about during the ceremony. Luckily many of them began to quiet down and turn in for the night, luckily he could sleep soon as he closed his eyes.

Sadly he couldn't sleep as he began hearing the sound of Ruby and Yang fighting in what looked like a cloud of dust. He knew it was them as he had heard them talk so much he knew the tone. Then the white-haired girl began walking over now wearing a light blue nightgown with her ponytail undone.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" She yelled as Ruby was holding up Yang's foot making her balance on one foot. "Don't you realize that people are trying to sleep!?" Forty-seven wished she would realize she was just as bed yelling, hopefully, hey will stop soon if he just waits it out.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and the girl yelled in unison while looking at each other while Ruby tried calming them down which only seemed to make the girl even angrier. This was taking too long so he stood up and rounded the corner surprising a new girl with a black bow before he reached down picking up the candlestick before her and holding it up.

"You're all too loud." He blew out the candles making it dark again.


	8. Initiation

**Welcome to another chapter of Arc 47, I'm glad that so many of you like this story and am thankful for you being so patient for me to write this and not spamming me asking about how long until the next one comes out. Things are gonna get a bit different as the story goes on than from the show wo i hope you are ready. Dont like? Then dont read.**

* * *

 **Initiation**

* * *

 _ **April 10th, 2172** **– All the series 4 clones were administered various vaccines today. Several of the clones, among them 47, appeared quite anxious about the needles and resisted the doctor. Two of the biggest guys in the personnel had to restrain him while he was given the injection. I hope we won't see this kind of trouble again.**_

* * *

Forty-seven was always prepared for any situation that was put in his way, trained for any scenario that he may or may not come across. He had vast knowledge that he was forced to learn as he grew and trained, but he was never put in the situation of having a random girl laying on top of him suddenly waking him up.

His mind had quickly woken up from sleep after feeling the sudden weight from the orange haired girl who was currently laying on his abdomen. When he was woken up he was going to react - thinking that he was being attacked - but when nothing else happens and he could feel the weight on him he relaxed and calmed down. He lifted his arm up to check the time and saw that it was six-forty-nine, the sun was beginning to slowly come through the windows lighting up the dark ballroom. He would have woken up soon but now was better than later so he began getting up after just shoving the girl off him who rolled and stopped in a pink sleeping bag that must have been her's as it was the only one that was empty.

Forty-seven got up from the floor and began rolling up his things, he rolled up the bag before tying the thing up so it wouldn't unroll before strapping it to the bag. Once that was done he got up stretching getting the stiffness out of his arms and legs, he then put the bag over his shoulder once he finished and began walking past all the sleeping girls that blocked the door leading outside to the hall. He was careful to step past each one so not to wake any of them and start a whole mess of problems that he didn't need.

Hopefully, he could just get through today without another disaster like yesterday when Yang had dragged him all around with Ruby, she had been talking with him the entire time even when he had given her small answers or none at all to any that she asked him. Her attempts to cement the nonexistent friendship with Ruby had started to become rather annoying and anytime that he tried to get away or leave she would just follow and drag him somewhere else. He was only able to get away when they went for dinner which was when he took the chance to slip away for the rest of the time once it was over. He didn't return until curfew had kicked in for all of them to report in the ballroom. He didn't need another day like that again.

Luckily Forty-seven made it to the door and left the ballroom quietly closing the door behind him after passing a large man with a mustache sleeping in a chair when he was supposed to be watching all of them. Some watch that he was sleeping on the job.

As Forty-seven walked through the hall it was been of anyone as most faculty and other years were still sleeping around this time. That meant that the showers would be empty for him instead of having to wait for every other guy to finish up then go last so he didn't show the scars that littered his body. He would also be able to get some time alone with silence without hearing the voices of everyone talking at once, especially Yang and Ruby.

He arrived at the showers and placed all of his things on a bench, he grabbed everything he needed out of his bag and placing them in a small pile. He began to undo the buttons of his nightshirt which was a light blue with white stripes that covered his arms, the pants matched as he was one of the only few that weren't shirtless last night. Forty-seven looked around and made sure that there was no one around before he opened the shirt and revealed his scars that covered his chest and abdomen. There were more scars that were on his back and some were on his legs, but they had faded and were almost gone.

Many of the scars were so old that he doesn't remember how he got most of them. Most of them were faded or gone as he still had many that were from bullets and blades that he was hurt by when he was younger or in recent years. He really didn't put much thought into them as they were just a part of his life and what he does, the tolerance of pain is very high due to his training so he barely notices when he gets small ones. He does still feel the pain from blade cutting his flesh or bullets but when he was hit with blunt weapons or hands the pain was very little or nonexistent.

Forty-seven collected his toiletries and walked towards one of the stalls, the towel went on a hook before he stepped inside and put the soaps on the rack that was inside. Once he had done that he turned the water on and stood there as the water washed over his head and ran down his body, ice cold due to not having been used since last night but he just waited as the water began to slowly warm up. As he waited and the water soaked his hair and body he looked down at the burn scar that was on his left pectoral and moved up to his shoulder. It was small for the area and was very faded due to having received it when he was very young and getting treatment to help get rid of it. The wound itself was much worse when he had gotten it but now it was almost gone but still very noticeable.

The memory of how he received this scar was still with him as it was from one person that he had seen very few times and tried killing each other every one of those times but could never succeed. Each time he would be about to kill them and Wolfgang would order him to stop.

Forty-seven looked up as the water was warm and let it splash over his face waking him up more before he began to clean it using the washcloth that he had brought in with him. He finished and blinked his eyes that they felt better and the sleep was fully gone as he grabbed the travel sized shampoo and put some in his hair scrubbing it as he continued thinking. He had to be here in Beacon and wait for the android to show up in Vale sometime before the Vytal festival - how long would that take?

He would have to keep an eye out for any clues or suspicions about the android and its appearance - Wolfgang had said that it was created to resemble a human and act as one. Then with it being able to generate aura, it may not be able to be seen by him due to not having a complete soul within it. How he had seen from the files the soul had been damaged and fragmented from the transfer process due to the machine still being a prototype and not having Wolfgang's understanding of how it worked. It was only able to transfer enough of the soul to help power it and generate aura, but not enough to make it a complete being. Also if it was to blend in with the general public - without being known by them - then it would best resemble a human instead of a faunus as it would already attract attention due to some problems from the White Fang.

The biggest thing he would have to look out for is Atlas military around the area, they would bring the android the same time that they show up and wouldn't let it roam around on its own.

As he thought about it he rinsed the soap out if his hair and scrubbed making sure to get all of it before grabbing the conditioner and doing the same thing like before scrubbing it in. As he did he just let the thoughts flow through his mind for anything that would tell him anything about the android.

He would have to be on watch until he could identify it and then wait for Wolfgang's orders. He also needed to see what it was capable of instead of just going in blind and fighting it.

Forty-seven finished up and finished the shower by scrubbing his body with body wash. He left the conditioner to sit in his hair while he cleaned his body for a few minutes before finally washing it off and getting the conditioner out of his hair. He grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing all his things and walking out of the shower and towards his bag. He put everything back inside after grabbing his clothes and laid them out. His black slacks and white button up he wore with his suit that he would be putting on after getting the jacket from the weapon locker. He grabbed the rest of his clothing before drying himself off completely and putting them in.

He then grabbed a toothbrush and comb walking towards the sink and mirror in the showers. He brushed his teeth and tapered his hair making sure that it wasn't like yesterday after the dust explosion - unsure if it was from the fire, ice or lightning dust that kept it the way it was.

He had finished up and looked down at his watch after putting it on. It was only seven-thirty and he had over an hour or so until initiation for first years was about to begin. He wasn't hungry but should grab something light before doing something else to pass the time. Forty-seven finished tying his shoes and picked up his bag leaving the shower as he began to hear the voice of others coming to use it.

He turned heading for the cafeteria for some fruit, preferably a banana as it could hold him over for the morning. After that, he would head to the library that Beacon has, he had seen a glimpse of it to see an expansive collection of books. First, he needed to put his bag with the others.

* * *

Forty-seven had passed time in the library looking at the many forms of literature that they had. He had spoken with the librarian, who was a cat faunus that had ears along with a tail which was a very rare thing for them to have both at once. She said that he needed a student ID which made sense but was told that he would only receive it after initiation via scroll.

After that, he left to go collect his weapons that were still in the locker that would house weapon and ammunition for the current owner. They were also built with thrusters and GPS system which would allow it to fly and crash where ever the owner is up to a certain distance.

He walked carefully so that he didn't run into either Yang or Ruby. He just needed to get his things and then head for initiation when it's announced.

As he turned into the hall that was where his assigned locker was he saw the same white-haired girl from yesterday speaking to a redhead that wore armor that reminded him of Mistralian design. They were talking as his locker was near them. He just walked past before typing in the code and unlocked it overhearing them speaking about teams.

It was inevitable that this would happen but it was what he would have to face while he was here. As he opened the door he didn't realize that it tapped the white-haired girl as he grabbed his holsters and began putting them on. As he was tightening the straps he felt something tap his shoulder so he decided to ignore them as they would eventually give up and leave him alone. As he finished up he heard an annoyingly shrill voice that he had heard last night.

"Excuse me!" She said a bit louder that made him sigh quietly and turn to glance at her. As he looked down at her she seemed to slightly recoil as the look he gave made her feel a bit strange before coughing and placing her hands on her hips.

"The least you could do is apologize." Forty-seven stood there looking down at her then glancing up at the redhead who stood there like a deer in the headlights. He didn't know what she was talking about and really didn't care as he began seeing a resemblance as he now had closer look. She resembled the girl in the painting that he had seen with Schnee right before killing him. This must be the granddaughter of Alabaster Schnee and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation. He saw that her hand moved to the back of her head rubbing and she had closed his locker so the door must have tapped the back of her skull making it sting. The irony that the murderer of her grandfather was standing right before her, due probably didn't know as his death was not even a week ago.

Forty-seven sighed as he opened the door again grabbing both of his guns and slipping them both into the holsters at his side. He then reached inside and grabbed his black jacket taking it off the hanger and started putting it on.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you standing there." He said wanting to just end the conversation quick but that seemed to just make her more irritated. As he looked at her she pointed at him while he began buttoning the jacket.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No," Forty-seven stated going back to the locker and reaching inside grabbing his black leather gloves putting them on. He pulled on them making sure that they complete on as he clenched his hand. The heiress seemed to get even more angry from his response to her.

"I am Weiss Schnee heiress the Schnee dust company!" He already knows that but now he had a name while he finally grabbed his red tight and began to put it on.

"Alright." He said as she seemed to have a strange reason that made her stop and think for a second. He fixed his jacket and tie as he felt better wearing his suit, but he had a thought about if she remembered him. He did look a bit different wearing his suit and tie and having his hair tapered back, she could just not remember him at all. It was a bit strange about how a few changed to one's appearance could make them look different than they were before

"Can you please handle your friend?" Forty-seven asked as he looked at the redhead who seems to flinch as he speaks to her. She had a look in her eyes that was a sense of fear, not the fear of him but of something else that he didn't know. Weiss suddenly moved in front of him making him, again, looks down at her.

"Do you have any idea who this is!?" She motioned her hand towards the redhead who now wears a fake smile waving at him.

"No, I don't." Her eyes widen and she pointed back at the redhead still standing there now more worried than before.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos!" Her hand motioned to the redhead now known to him as 'Pyrrha Nikos' but it still didn't tell him anything.

"Who?" He didn't bother wasting time learning about who celebrities were, even those that he killed. They were nothing but names on a piece of paper that would soon be killed. A name was worthless as it was nothing more than to say you were 'somebody' and that was it. That name would help with nothing in a fight or battle and all it did was make you a target.

"She graduated the top of her class in Sanctum," Weiss stated as it was one of the many hunter training schools before the Academies, honestly it wasn't that much to go with of telling him who she was.

"Still never heard of her," Forty-seven said while he moved clipping his knife on his belt trying to speed this up, but it seemed that the Schnee wasn't taking his answer.

"Ah! She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row... a new record!" Weiss informed him as he glanced up at the redhead who still had on that fake camera smile that he had seen on celebrities or were on camera. It was actually quite annoying to see. He had never watched any tournaments and was not interested in watching hunters in training fight each other, he also never actually heard of that.

"The what?" He watched a there seemed to be steam coming out of her ears as the irritation was just building up inside. She suddenly began flailing her arms up and down fast making him step back.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" He stood there looking at her as Pyrrha had also taken a step back while she crossed her arms looking at him. He was for the first time ever in seventeen years stunned. He had never seen anyone react in such away over some person that he did not know. Was every single person here is this place like this or was it just the kind that was repeated to a Schnee?

He finished up grabbing all of his things as he slipped a few small vials of dust that was in powder form and placing them into a pocket. He closed the locker and took a breath walking past Weiss and standing in front of Pyrrha. He held out his hand and she seemed to be hesitant before shaking his hand as their gloves touched.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness Miss Nikos. I do not have any knowledge of who you are or any of your accomplishments but I do wish to know more about you if the chance arises." He said as she seemed to be in a moment of shock as the fake camera smile became one of genuine happiness.

"You can just call my Pyrrha," She let go as he began walking past them heading for the exit before hearing a voice calling out.

"Hey, Jason!" He heard Yang call out as he began walking faster hearing a woman announce for them to report to the cliffside.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Athena squealed as she crushed Joan in a bear hug that made her back pop a few times as she just grit her teeth and let it go on before finally being released and dropped down to the ground before she began fixing her attire which was a white blouse while she wore a red sweater over it. She then fixed her red and black checkered skirt that had been messed up a bit due to her being lifted up suddenly. She was lucky enough that it was only her and not everyone else as she would have probably slipped a disk after being crushed in so many strong hugs.

She fixed her hair as it had been messed up a bit as the red glasses were pushed back up before glaring back at her older sister.

"How many times have I told you,"

"I know, I know but I'm just so happy for you! We all are!" She said smiling brightly making Joan also smile and feel the irritation melt away knowing that their family was proud of her for doing something like this. It was strange as she was suddenly asked last year by the headmaster to come and work at Beacon as a professor after earning her credentials to do it of course which only took a year for herself.

She was hesitant about it since she was a person that worked on many things at once, earning so many different degrees in many fields. Her mother also wasn't very pleased as their father had to hold her as she broke down after trying to kill the man when she saw him. She didn't know why she had such a sudden reaction as she kept muttering something that none of them could hear. After that Ozpin had spoken with her himself after her mother had been taken away, he wasn't very clear about the job's requirements.

She had thought about it and decided that she would do this and try to do more than just working on things all day. It was this or the offer to work in Atlas which she wasn't very fond of as they were a more strict type that had a bit of a ruthless side to it.

"Hey sis you ever get your stuff yesterday?" Athena asked as her stuff had been mixed up during the flight and she ended up with someone else's bag. Of course, she didn't open it as it didn't belong to her, but when she went to the workers they took the bag and told her to come back for it later. Luckily she did get her bag and hopefully, the person's bag she did get was able to get their's back.

"Yeah luckily," Jon responded while Athena nodded before bringing something else up.

"Hey, how do you feel about working here as a teacher?"

"Still a bit strange since I'm going to be teaching people who are the same age as me or are a bit older." She said as they walked through beacon together as Athena showed her around since she had graduated from her years ago. It was helpful, but they did move some stuff such as classes so she would have to learn those herself.

"Hey don't worry about it," Athena patted her back putting an arm around her pulling her close, she then felt the dark feeling coming from her older sister.

"Just make sure none of them try and put their hands on you or take advantage of you," Athena said as the arm around her began to slowly squeeze around her neck. She quickly slipped her arm out her sister's grip thanks to years of having to do it or suffer broken bones. She just couldn't believe what Athena was implying!

"Athena I promise you that nothing will happen to me so you have no such worries." She knew that their mother had said the same thing since she was going to a school filled with teenagers carrying around destructive weapons and raging with hormones. She was no different but she found no such interest in things like that, or even have thoughts of such things.

"Hey we all don't like you doing this anyway, but like we have all said before - we are proud. Even mom is proud of you she even went to Jaune and told him all about it." Athena said making Joan think about it. She was right seeing as she never unlocked her aura as there was no reason to and she was never in any real combat. She also didn't want her mother to worry too much about it as she always cared so much about her since her brother's death.

She never knew much about it until later when she was around ten and she met him. She could still remember that day clearly.

* * *

" _Mom, why are you here?" Joan asked while she followed her mother who held a bundle of flowers that she had taken from her garden. They were all white roses that she had been growing for a while and had cut them just before bringing her here. She walked down a path leading from the house and out into the forest which she had seen her father go down many times along with her sisters, but she never did since they said it was something she didn't need to worry about._

 _As she followed her mother Joan saw that the path had been very old and was made with trees that were very old going all the way to an opening where she saw something at the end of it. Eventually, as they both entered the clearing she could see that it was well cared for with some flowers and trees that were planted while there sat a grave in the center. She had stopped and was looking around while her mother had kept walking towards the grave before she to followed her._

 _As she got closer she could see that the grave had the Arc family crest carved into the stone that was on the ground as the one standing had some writing in it._

' _Jaune Arc September 5th, 2864'_

 _She looked at the name, never heard of someone named Jaune. He was an Arc so was he a family member that passed away before she was born? If that's the case then why didn't she ever hear about him? And the date was the same year she was born but there wasn't another date on it telling when he died, so maybe that was the day it happened which was her birthday._

 _But then why didn't he have a date of birth engraved on it also?_

 _Joan began walking towards it as her mother kneeled in front of it and placed the flowers down on the grave, she just stayed looking at the grave as Joan approached her staying quiet before standing behind her mom and hesitantly tapping her shoulder._

* * *

Joan bumped into someone taking her out of her memories as she looked up to see a man wearing a black suit walking past both her and Athena. He stopped and looked back at them both letting her get a look at him as he looked at her.

"Forgive me, I am on my way to initiation." He said as Athena held up her hand waving it off as nothing, luckily it wasn't Ellen who would have overreacted before he could have even said a word.

"Hey no sweat, right Joan?" Athena shoved her arm a bit making her nod as he did apologize so there was no harm, even if it wasn't really a problem.

"Yea, it's fine."

The guy nodded his head in thanks before continuing to walk off down the hall and turning a corner leaving both her and Athena alone. He seemed a bit strange to her as he seemed to want to get out quick as if he was being chased by something, suddenly she could hear more talking as they walked and saw a blond with a chest that could almost match up to her older sister Ellen. She walked over holding up her hand, she now noticed that there was a girl in her arm being carried like she was a bag or something.

"Hey, excuse me." She asked as Athena stepped up in front of her blocking Joan.

"Yeah?" She Athena asked her while the girl in the blonde's arm seemed to be pulling the hood of a red cloak she was wearing over her head.

"You saw a blonde about six foot, cold look in his eyes and wearing a black suit come this way?"

Both Joan and Athena pointed down the hall where they had seen him going as the blonde smiled.

"Heh, thanks! We were following him since he seemed to know where initiation was." The blonde said making Joan raise a brow hearing that. Weren't all students supposed to know their way around Beacon?

"Wait, lemme guess. You're a first year." Athena stated as the blonde just scratched the back of her neck chuckling. From her attire and personality, she must be the type that doesn't listen very much when people are speaking to her. Who knew psychology would come in handy for reading people?

"Yea, sorry about this I wasn't paying much attention to the announcement earlier. Was kinda busy trying to get the knots out of my hair without pulling any stands out."

"What about her?" Athena asked as Joan looked down at the smaller girl who seemed to try and hide with the hood due to what she could guess was the embarrassment of being carried around like luggage.

"Oh this is just my baby sis, she was thinking about something and zoned off while they were announcing that stuff."

"You mean she slept through it," Joan stated, that sounded like the same excuses her little sister's used when they were supposed to do something.

"Yea pretty much," The blonde then got elbowed in the side by the red-caped girl who seemed to be turning redder than before. The girl just chuckled while Athena pointed over her shoulder with a thumb raising a brow.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be going now?" The blonde then went wide eyes as she apologized and said thanks before sprinting off down the hall. Joan looked at her sister giving a blank expression.

"You know that he is probably far gone and they will get lost."

"Aaah, they'll be fine. The same thing happened to me when I was a first year and we had to capture Grimm." Athena said as she remembers pictures of when she snapped a pic of Angela who was trying to subdue the creature. Athena smacked Joan in the back knocking her forward a bit and making her catch her glasses before fixing them and glaring at her as she walked past.

"Come on Joan, let me show you around some more." She just smiled back as Joan sighed following her older sister. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

Forty-seven looked out at the vast forest below them as they all stood on the cliff, launch pads beneath their feet so that they may be launched off into the forest and retrieve the relics that the headmaster spoke of. He looked to his left and saw many of the first years that would be launched off into the forest most of them he hadn't seen except for everyone that he was currently, and sadly, acquainted with.

They were supposed to not hold back and destroy anything in their path or face death during this test. None of the instructors would step in and they would have to rely on themselves or whoever their partner is for the next four years. He had heard the cry of distress from Ruby as she heard this news and had begun panicking while Yang looked at him holding up a thumbs up before looking down at her sister and putting on a pair of sunglasses as she was launched off into the forest. As he waited he could feel someone looking at him and he knew who exactly it was. His eyes looked up to meet emerald colored ones that looked away when he looked into them. As the woman named Goodwitch looked away he saw that on the screen was his profile and transcripts which she quickly changed when he looked but she was slow and he saw them.

Ruby was then launched off as he waited while the gears below him were slowly turning preparing him for launch, then there was a click as it had been set much more than everyone else's.

"Excuse me," The headmaster suddenly poke making Forty-seven look up at him meeting his eyes as they sat behind the small spectacles which seemed to be more for reading than helping his eyesight. He looked over at Goodwitch who was also watching him as he stood up straight now instead of the stance that he had been using waiting to be launched. He did not respond and just stood there waiting as the headmaster seemed to reach over towards Goodwitch who placed the large scroll in his hand as he held it looking over the screen.

"I just wanted to have a moment to speak with you Mr. Arc." He sipped from that porcelain mug that was filled with, what he could smell, was coffee. He used a finger while still holding the mug and tapped on a part that made the transcripts that he used to pull up and let him read everything.

"I wanted to know something about you,"

"What would that be headmaster?" Forty-seven had to tread lightly so that he didn't seem suspicious or worse blow his cover. He had to watch every word that came from his mouth and answer with the information that he had memorized after learning everything on the file.

"I had seen you were missing years before you came to Beacon, would you care to explain?"

"There was no way of keeping any record that would help in filling that information, my village had been decimated by Grimm over twelve years ago."

"What about your parents?" He asked as Forty-seven quickly began to fabricate something within his mind that would cover that up as all he knew that his name came from his 'father' who was no longer alive.

"My father was killed that very day during the attack, a Nevermore ripped him in half with its claws. There were no hunters that day to protect us and everyone was slaughtered. Only a few were able to survive which were the ones that had run away or were able to keep themselves hidden from the Grimm as I was trapped under a building that had collapsed. I never knew my mother as she passed from complications at birth." He finished up as the headmaster sipped from his mug and tapped on something else.

"I see, and you were never able to get in touch with any of your family?" He questioned as Forty-seven stopped and thought about what he had said. A family? There was no such thing within the records such as relatives or siblings. It was just supposed to have been a completely fabricated life that could be disposed of when this was all over.

"You are an Arc so I believe that even your family would have known something." The headmaster had added while he was silent and looked down thinking. He had to think about something, but what could he think of about why he didn't know about more family? Then an idea came into his mind.

He looked up from the ground and back into the man's eyes speaking again.

"I never knew of any family that I had, my father never spoke of them or told me anything. If I had known about them then I would have gone and spoken with them but I never did so there was no way I could have ever known." Forty-seven stopped as he finished the lie and watched as he stood there looking into his eyes waiting before he handed the scroll back to Goodwitch and nodded.

"I see, please forgive me for bringing up such questions. I have to say that I thought you would have been much more hesitant."

"What reason would I have to be hesitant? The past is the past and there is nothing that I could do to change it and not answering would have only caused problems for myself." Forty-seven looked at the man as he looked at him with, sympathy? It was an alien look to him as he had never been given that look before. He had received many looks that went from anger, fear, broken, etcetera. But pity was never a look he had received before.

Suddenly there was the clicking sound of gears as he felt the launch pad under him move.

"Forgive me for wasting so much time, we are going to launch you a bit farther since many of the others will have already landed and have gotten farther. Good luck." The headmaster said as he was suddenly in the air feeling the wind rush past him and his body tumbling until he fixed himself and flew through the air. He looked and saw that there were a few still flying through the air as they used their weapons to propel themselves more while he glided over them looking around as he began to lose air and head down towards the forest.

He held his hand out and angled himself to move to an area with fewer trees so his landing would be much cleaner. His arms were held out helping him miniver until he put them to his side and making him fall faster until he turned and made his feet touch down on a branch of a tree first, the wood cracking and breaking apart from the sudden weight and force landing on it until he jumped and launched himself forwards jumping off trees still traveling ahead until he saw a black mass and aimed for it at his last jump and pulled the knife out as he slammed into it.

He stabbed his blade deep into the flesh as he could feel the bone armor press and crack against his body as he slid across the ground and turning the blade making the black blood spill until finally, he could feel it stop on the ground.

He pulled the blade out of what he now saw was the chest of a Beowulf, he had pierced its heart before completely tearing it apart after he twisted the blade inside. He looked down at his hand and saw that the blood on his glove was starting to evaporate and become smoke, the same for the Grimm as he jumped off of it and looked seeing the pack surrounding him. He saw that there were about twelve Beowolfs as he saw a larger one walking towards him, grabbing one of its own by the head and yanking it out of its way killing it as it smashed into a tree snapping its spine.

The beast growled looking at him as there were marks in its armor and body from many battles marking this Grimm as a much older one. The alpha Beowulf's body was covered with much more bone armor and spikes than the others.

Forty-seven reached into his jacket and gripped the handle of his pistol pulling it out as he flipped the blade around in his hand and waited for it to make the first move.


	9. Forest of mayhem

**Welcome to the next chapter of Arc 47, now that we are starting to get into beacon there is going to be strange events and occurrences such as Nora appearing around randomly and popping out of nowhere. Wonder how much a trained killer can handle from experiencing all this madness that is Beacon. Also, I don't wanna hear people complaining about my style of writing which is showing certain events in the perspective of one character as if it was a transition in the regular show. I do try and keep it in the perspective of the character but it's in my own way of writing so if you don't like it, I don't care.**

 **To the rest, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Forest of mayhem**

* * *

 _ **February 8th, 2178** **– Over the last period of observation, a few of the clones have stood out, and proven themselves exceptional entities. One of them 47. Still quiet in his class, he is among the sharpest. In physical training, he continues to impress the instructors, and even at his young age, he is a brilliant marksman. I was made aware that the personnel had confiscated slingshots and similar contraptions from him on several occasions.**_

* * *

Forty-seven watched as the Alpha Beowulf was struggling over him as the blade was piercing its heart, he twisted ripping the organ apart, waiting for when it would finally stop like all the others around him. He had taken a short amount of time to kill them as they dropped like flies, the corpses slowly disintegrating into a black smoke.

The Alpha was the only one which was taking the most amount of time as it kept resisting death and kept fighting. All the scars and wounds on its body were proof that it would not go down without a fight, that's why Forty-seven was taking so long to kill the Grimm as it was still growling and thirsting for blood. Its red eyes staring down at him as he held it back with the blade before finally its arms dropped and went limp. All sounds stopped from the Grimm as he could feel the legs give out.

He pulled the blade out and pushed the Grimm back watching as it slowly leaned back until finally hitting the ground and slowly becoming black smoke. Forty-seven fixed his suit, which had become disheveled during the fight, it was his only suit until he could go back to Vale and get the others he had in the apartment that he was using as a temporary living and storage. He just needed to get there when he was done with initiation.

He looked down at his gun while the blade went back into its sheath, the barrel was still smoking a bit while bullet casings littered the floor. He emptied the clip into his hand and checked to see how many bullets were left inside the clip, he saw that he had fired about ten shots which had killed each Beowulf that they hit. He had one left in the clip as the other was still inside the chamber. He put the clip back into the gun and holstered it - deciding to wait before reloading the gun with a fresh clip.

Forty-seven looked around checking for any more Grimm, he did not need another fight so soon and keep him in the same place while all the others made their way towards the temple. The temple was towards the north away from Beacon and the cliff that they were launched from, so he needed to head in that direction and keep up or ahead of everyone. He looked up at the sun checking for which direction he was facing, he was facing west so he just had to head north now and get the relic from the temple. He began walking into the tree line heading north hoping that he didn't run into someone very soon. He undoubtedly didn't want to run into Yang, she seemed a capable fighter - from what he could tell when they shook hands. He could feel her aura and some strange feeling of anger as she interacted with him.

Ruby, on the other hand, was like a lost puppy scared, not knowing what to do, her personality hiding what he could feel from her. She was lonely, it was to be expected from being placed into a hunter academy two years ahead of when you were supposed to be, leaving all the people she knew and left with many that she did not. She seemed to be okay and happy go lucky, but he could feel it from when she shook his hand or would touch him.

That's the thing he disliked about his semblance, being able to feel what was hidden deep inside your soul. He guessed that it was an effect of what his actual semblance could do and that was just an effect that he couldn't control. Luckily it had to be when he was in contact with whoever it was, another reason why he had his gloves on. They helped lessen the effect of feeling their aura and soul, he would have to make sure to keep them on when he is here in Beacon or risk his semblance accidentally going off and affecting someone. Luckily it hasn't affected anyone yesterday or this morning.

Forty-seven looked off into the distance as he began to hear the sounds of gunshots and explosions. The others must have begun fighting Grimm, it seemed a bit interesting to see how they would handle themselves when faced with the beasts. That would have to be for another time as he needs to keep heading for the ruins and collect the relics - whatever they may be. Suddenly there was the sound of someone running towards him that he could hear coming at him fast. He looked around trying to find what direction that it was coming from and see who it is.

* * *

Ruby ran around the forest searching for someone that could be her partner. She looked around trying to see any color of blonde which could be her sister, as she ran she repeated it over and over again in her head. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta fiiiind…'

"Yaaaang!" Ruby called out into the forest in hopes that her sister would hear her, she yelled again but had no luck. The blonde was nowhere to be seen, somebody may have already partnered up with her, she would have to find somebody else. But who could she find to be her partner? Ruby thought about everyone that she had met and if they could be her partner. There was always Jason, he's nice...ish. He seems like he can hold his own in a fight, but he may think that she is a nuisance.

There was also Blake! She was so mysterious and calm, she also liked books. But then again she may not be able to hold a conversation with her for very long. Ruby shook her head and kept running past the trees and bushes while trying to think of somebody out here that she could partner up with. There was James, Yang, and Blake. Who else was there that she could team up with?

Suddenly Ruby saw someone standing in her path, she dug her boots down into the dirt trying to stop herself as the ground was tearing up. She began to slow down until finally stopping as she looked up into a pair of blue eyes.

Ruby stood there staring before smiling at her new partner who then turned around and began walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked watching them walk off before she just looked down at her feet and kicked the ground. "We're supposed to be teammates…" She was hurt that they walked off leaving her all alone, she knew that making friends was going to be impossible. She knew that they were mad at her but she didn't mean to, she was sorry about yesterday and wanted to make that up. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hood and drag her back the way she was coming.

"By no means does this make us friends," Weiss stated while dragging Ruby away, her excitement welled up deep inside as she smiled and put her hands up over her head.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered as Weiss dragged her off.

* * *

"Better her than me," Forty-seven watched as Weiss dragged off Ruby who was waving her hands around in what he could call...joy. He wasn't very sure due to how she was moving while they disappeared behind more bushes off into the distance. He then realized that they were going in the complete opposite direction from the temple, they'll probably find that out eventually.

Probably.

Forty-seven began his walk towards the ruins as he looked off in the corner of his eye and saw a camera planted in the tree watching him. He had seen many of them so this must have been how they were keeping track of each and every student out here as they took part of this event. He was used to this feeling of being watched - he spent his entire life being watched and tested for as long as he could remember.

He just looked away walking off into the forest as he continued searching for the correct path or some kind of sign that he was on the right track. He couldn't tell due to all the heavy foliage obscuring his field of view off into the distance, he couldn't do much from down here, he would need to get higher. Forty-seven looked around for a high tree that he could climb up and see exactly where he was, he then saw a large tree a short distance away. He began heading towards the tree looking up at the hight checking if it would be the best for checking where he was. Luckily it went above the trees so he would get the best view from up there.

As he reached the tree he crouched slightly and jumped up to the first low hanging branch and grabbed it as he pulled throwing himself up higher, he landed on another before he began to jump up. He quickly ascended the tree until finally landing on the last branch that could support him without snapping under his weight. He held a hand on the trunk as he looked around for any sign of the ruins, as far as he could see there was nothing but more trees and foliage. He couldn't see the ruins from here meaning that they would be farther inside, perhaps a couple miles.

"This doesn't seem so hard, it seems like a simple thing as long as you don't go doing something stupid." Forty-seven stopped and looked up thinking until he remembered Yang and Ruby. "Scratch that." He just knew that from the blonde's personality she would cause something, then Ruby would cause something to happen. Probably something worse than the dust explosion yesterday. He then had the random thought of her resembling a lost puppy all alone and afraid. He shook his head, where did that kind of thought come from? He stopped thinking about it as he was short on time, he looked down and jumped off, landing on the grass, he rolled on the ground when his feet hit so that the shock didn't hurt his legs. It wouldn't hurt but he preferred not dealing with an annoying sting.

Forty-seven stood up, dusting off the grass and leaves that stuck to him, as he looked up at the camera watching him. He just watched it zoom in on him before he began walking off ignoring the camera.

* * *

Glynda walked back to Ozpin as he was standing on the cliff edge, she watched the feed of each student who had been made partners. She watched the next partnership which had been created, between Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. As she approached Ozpin she saw that he was also doing the same.

"Our next team has been formed, sir." Glynda tapped on her scroll pulling up the feed that was showing Nora Valkyrie as she hung upside down from a branch and Lie Ren as he seemed to just be watching her. She felt sorry for the poor boy being partnered up by someone the complete opposite to himself. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Her finger tapped a window switching to another camera and watched Pyrrha walking through the forest searching for a partner, "Still, probably better than Ms. Nikos." Glynda switched to another feed and saw Arc walk away after staring at the camera. She did not trust that boy and felt that something was off about him, he didn't seem right.

"I have a strange feeling from this Jason fellow, his transcript is almost nonexistent. There is barely anything on him." She pulled up his transcripts which had the information that they had, what little they had. "But, I guess we will find out soon enough of how he can handle combat." She closed the scroll and turned back heading to Beacon.

"At their current pace, they all should reach the temple is just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked never hearing about what the headmaster had used, he gave no reply and was still just standing there looking out at the forest. She turned back to face him.

"...Professor Ozpin?" He only seemed the be listening to the audio that was coming from his scroll, from what she heard it sounded like Ms. Schnee.

* * *

"Hello, is someone there?" A voice called out as Forty-seven was inspecting a cave that had old paintings on it. He stayed facing the wall while turning his head to look back at the voice to see who was calling out, he saw that it was Pyrrha who looked at him with a suddenly surprised look as she stepped into the clearing. Their eyes locked, meaning that she was now his partner - unless she already had one behind her. He turned around as she gave an awkward smile.

"O-oh, hello Jason." She waved her hand as he looked, behind her, to see if anyone was coming, he saw no one coming or nearby so that meant she was all alone. "I take it you have no partner yet?" She grabbed her arm as a sheepish smile formed, struggled laughter came from her as she looked back up at him.

"Um, there wouldn't happen to be the chance that you are too without a partner?" She asked as Forty-seven looked back at the cave, suddenly smelling something, it was a strange scent. He turned back to Pyrrha as he fixed his gloves and walking towards her.

"Yes, I don't have one. So that makes us partners now Pyrrha." He held out his hand to her as she looked for a second, she then grabbed his hand shaking it. He was glad that she was also wearing gloves so he couldn't feel anything from her.

"Um, Jason," Pyrrha asked making him raise a brow.

"Yes?"

"What is it that you were doing when I arrived?" She must have seen him looking at the drawings that were one the cave entrance.

"I was just looking at the paintings over there on the wall, they seem very old." Forty-seven wasn't sure what they were as many people from the past painted symbols that had many different meanings. He thinks that it could be a warning, but it also could be just a story that they made as a way to keep it as a memory.

"I see, do you know what they mean?"

"It seems to be a warning at best, there must have been some type of Grimm. I'm just not sure if it's still there or not since the paintings are very old. Would be best to stay away from it." He began to walk away, he looked up to see red eyes and teeth in his face, Forty-seven moved quickly grabbing the Beowulf by its jaws and spinning around, he used the momentum from its lunge and tossed it towards the cave launching it into the darkness. He stood still as Pyrrha was surprised by his sudden movement.

Forty-seven was so preoccupied with speaking with her that he failed to notice the Beowulf prowling near. There was then a hiss from the cave before the cry of the Beowulf dying could be heard, Forty-seven took a step back as he focused on the cave and could see something inside, something very big. He couldn't deal with it while Pyrrha was here and risk getting her in the crossfire or having to help her. There was only one thing to do as they were now partners.

"Run."

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked as Forty-seven took another step back as the ground began shaking, the rock began to crumble inside the cave as whatever was inside is currently coming out. He turned around and grabbed Pyrrha by her waist, she gave a sudden scream as he pulled her up and over his shoulder sprinting away as multiple red eyes could be seen from inside.

"Run!" Forty-seven broke into a sprint down the path as he could hear the cave crumble and explode as whatever was inside escaped. He didn't look back as he kept running past the trees while the thing was following them.

"Deathstalker!" Pyrrha called out informing him of what it was as he jumped over a fallen tree and kept sprinting. He could hear its hissing of anger, it was obvious that the Beowulf he threw pissed it off waking it.

"It's catching up!" He could hear Pyrrha yell as he was feeling the ground shaking as it chased them getting closer. "Do you have a gun?" Forty-seven questioned. "Yes, its a rifle, but I think its armor is too strong!"

"Not the armor, the eyes!" Forty-seven knew that the bullets wouldn't be able to hit the eye sockets with the way she was being held and him running, but they would slow it down. Forty-seven glanced back to see the size and appearance of the Grimm, its armor cracked and covered in patches of grass. It must have been trapped in there for so long it's starving, and won't stop till it catches its meal.

He kept running as Pyrrha began to fire at the Grimm making it hiss in anger, his arm hed Pyrrha tight so she did not slip from his grasp while she fired, he then thought of a plan. "Start running!" He lifted her up higher and threw her ahead a bit, Pyrrha fixed herself mid throw and was running ahead of him as he began to slow down. Now that she was a bit ahead he could distract the Deathstalker and maybe lead it away. He didn't have the right weapons that could break its armor, so he had limited options.

He jumped up into the air as the Deathstalker charged for him, he landed on the back as it hissed in anger and stopped running. He held on as it began to thrash around in anger to throw him off, his hands gripped the ridges of its shell keeping strong as it began to jump around breaking trees all around while the thing was becoming much more agitated. He began to move up crawling while still keeping his grip, he could see the eyes as they were searching around. Forty-seven reached back and grabbed his blade, he raised it up and slammed it down against the large central eye on its left side. This would ensure that its vision and depth perspective was completely thrown off.

The Deathstalker screeched out in pain while he dug the blade deeper and twisted it making sure that the eye was destroyed, black blood pouring out of the socket as he ripped out and was tossed off as it screeched louder smashing into trees covering its eyes with its large pinchers. Forty-seven rolled on the ground, quickly standing up and running after Pyrrha as the beast was occupied trying to find him. Forty-seven kept his pace as he ran away heading for the direction Pyrrha was heading before he could see a clearing up ahead.

He kept running as he then heard the Deathstalker screech out, he could guess that it was still chasing him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out both guns, quickly reloading the one that held only two shots, and ran as he would have a better chance in the large clearing and not kept in closed space due to the trees. He's never had this much trouble dealing with Grimm, but he couldn't risk someone becoming suspicious - especially the headmaster. He had the transcripts he used and it stated that he was above average in combat. He was supposed to pass off as a huntsman in training so killing a Grimm like that all alone would rise question.

'This is going to be a pain.' He reached the tree line and rolled as he could feel the swing coming from the Deathstalker. He rolled down and looked up as it kept trying to kill him, he jumped up again and went through its pincher while it snapped. Forty-seven landed and looked back at the Grimm watching its movements as he aimed his guns watching it. He then saw its tail raise up before flying towards him, he jumped to the side and started running again as he needed to get some space between him and the Grimm. As he ran he heard screaming and looked up to see Weiss falling out of the sky as a Nevermore was flying around. 'What is even happening!?' He had never been in any type of situation where there were such madness and insanity, this was making not a single shred of sense.

Forty-seven then felt pain as he was slammed from the side by the Deathstalker claw, he flew through the air until he landed on the ground near everyone. He hit the ground hard as he laid there feeling the pain slowly numb before disappearing. He could hear Yang screaming about something as he slowly stood up. He looked up to see as Ruby was running towards the Deathstalker, was this girl out of her mind? The armor was too strong for her weapon to cut, and bullets would only anger it more than it is now.

He moved his leg and grunted as he felt the pain shoot up his left leg, he looked down to see that his leg was dislocated at the kneecap as the bone bulge under his pants leg. He sat down and grabbed his kneed taking a deep breath.

"Ooooh~" He heard in his ear as he looked to see light blue eyes as they stared at his leg, then the orange hair which seemed familiar. "Doesn't that hurt?" The girl asked as she attempted to poke his knee, he stopped her as he grabbed her wrist, making sure he was grabbing the glove, stopping her from poking his injured knee. He let her go and grabbed his leg, his hands began to work it so that it popped back into place. He continued this until there was a loud pop and his kneecap was back in place, he focuses aura down on his knee so that it numbed the pain and healed any damage. He began to get up as he felt someone help him up, he saw that it was Pyrrha, before letting go as he saw Weiss save Ruby from the stinger by freezing it. He didn't know who to feel remotely sorry for, Ruby or Weiss in that partnership.

Forty-seven noticed there were feathers littering the ground as the Nevermore was now circling back ready to catch its next meal. "Where are the relics?" He asked as Pyrrha pointed behind her at the destroyed temple where he saw chess pieces all standing on pedals, they were cartoonishly big for their size. He walked up to one of the two chess pieces left and grabbed the white pawn as Ruby appeared next to him grabbing the queen. She looked at him smiling as he just turned and walked back towards the group as the Deathstalker was breaking out of the ice slowly but surely.

"It's time we leave!" The one in green said as he looked at his appearance, he seemed to me from Mistral, but the orange haired girl seemed familiar for some reason that he couldn't remember.

"Right!" Ruby called out as they began heading towards the ruins, Forty-seven looked up at the sky watching as the Nevermore was flying around overhead. It was following them as the Deathstalker could be heard chasing them now free from the ice. They were all running as they entered the ruins and began going over a bridge that connected to more pillars that stood on the gorge where fog covered the bottom making it unable to be seen. He looked back to see that the Deathstalker stayed at the cliff unable to cross as the bridge wasn't big enough. Luckily the Grimm seemed smart enough to know it couldn't cross or else the bridge would start to crumble underneath them as they ran.

Hopefully, they could cross before the Nevermore swooped in and took out the bridge, sadly as they were halfway across he saw it coming towards them lowering its head to smash the stone bridge. Forty-seven jumped and rolled as the Grimm destroyed the bridge and separated them leaving Pyrrha, the dark-haired girl, and the green-clad one with a pink strip in his hair. They were fighting the Deathstalker as it tried to get them, sadly they weren't doing anything with its bone armor protecting it.

"Hi!" The orange haired girl appeared at his side making him confused about where she came from, how did she get across that fast before the Grimm destroyed the bridge? He didn't have time for this, they needed to get away and he needed to help get rid of the Deathstalker as it was blocking their only way back. "We need to get across, but my leg still isn't healed," Forty-seven muttered as he looked down at his leg and then the gap between him and the other side, he was then knocked back by something hard and making him hit the ground. He looked up to see the girl with orange hair turn her weapon into a hammer and run towards the edge where she jumped turning around smiling.

"Shit," He tried to get up but was too late as he was launched into the air as the girl destroyed the bridge and turned it into a launch pad tossing him over the gorge. As he tumbled through the air he saw her fly with him while riding the hammer standing on the head, he kept spinning past and landed on the other end of the bridge while he heard an explosion and the Deathstalker rage more. He stood up to see that the girl launched off it and flew past and land skidding her boots against the ground before slamming into the dark haired one throwing her off the bridge into the gorge.

'That's one dead," Forty-seven thought until he saw something come up in the distance, looked like a black ribbon before the girl came up swinging around and then onto the Nevermore. He began to feel a headache coming along as he focused off that and onto the fight with the deathstalker which was looking around trying to see as its depth perspective was still off due to him stabbing the other eye. The pinchers swinging down at them trying to kill them while he could see that its legs would slip over the edge making it step back before, it could barely see meaning they could attack it much easier.

"Move!" He heard the raven hair yell as he rolled back to then see the glowing stinger stab down right into the bridge making it even more unstable than it was now. Forty-seven broke into a sprint as the three also did the same running as the bridge was teetering back due to the weight shift. Pyrrha slid on the ground blocking a strike with her shield following it up with a kick giving Forty-seven the chance to jumped over her as it hissed swinging its pincher again. He held up his hands focusing as it slammed against the shield he created holding it back, he held it in place before Pyrrha jumped over him and struck another eye almost blinding it.

It screeched and began moving back giving them more room onto the grass as he heard machine pistols firing.

He looked just to see the guy jump onto the stinger and start shooting at the base of the stinger making the thing screech as blood was spraying out. As he was doing that Forty-seven reached into his coat pulling out a vial of ice dust and tossing it right below the Grimm, he aimed at the glass and fired. The dust exploded and created ice that trapped the things legs in place as it began thrashing around trying to get free and knock the boy off its tail, then the rush of air flew by his face as he saw a spear image the other eye making the Deathstalker screech as the boy was flung off the tail and slammed into a stone pillar.

"REN!" He heard the orange haired girl yelled informing him of the boy's name, he then notices the damage Ren did had left the stinger hanging by tendons that were close to breaking. He then looked at a major crack on the top of its armor. "Pyrrha!" Forty-seven pointed up at the tail as she looked and knew what he was planning, she pulled her arm back and threw the shield slicing the tendons making the stinger fall down and slam into the armor breaking it more and injuring it. He turned and looked at the Orange haired girl pointing at the glowing stinger as he got a small thought about her personality.

"Nail it!" He told her and she seemed to smile as she jumped up onto Pyrrha's shield and pull a trigger causing an explosion. She flew up into the air and was sitting on her weapon, what was wrong with her?

"Move." Forty-seven pushed Pyrrha back and rolled back also as she came crashing down on the Deathstalker making the stinger go in deeper and making the bridge launch them over as the Grimm slammed down against the edge. He flew through the air again and landed on the ground kneeling as he was starting to feel dizzy from how much he had been tossed into the air today. He had never once been thrown around like a rag doll in his life and hoped that this would never happen again, he placed a hand on his gut feeling slightly sick as everything was slowly moving. He hated this mission.

"That was awesome." He heard the orange haired girl sitting on the ground next to him say as Ren stumbled over and then fell face first onto the ground. 'I'm not carrying him…'

"I believe we have taken care of our problem," Pyrrha said as he looked up at the Nevermore and saw as Ruby was currently dragging it up the face of the cliff running as Schnee was making glyphs that let her keep running up the side as she kept firing off rounds that sped her up more. The Nevermore could only screech before Ruby made it to the top and pulled harder as she pulled her trigger one last time decapitating the large bird as what he could tell was, 'Rose petals?' fluttering around the air as the body slowly fell through the air and she stood at the top.

"How is she gonna get down?" Forty-seven heard the orange hair girl ask out loud, he quickly turned around and began walking towards Ren grabbing his arm and flinging him over his shoulders like a fireman. "Not my problem." He began walking towards Beacon as he heard the confused stammers from Pyrrha and then a shout from the other girl.

"Oh! Let me ride on your back!"

* * *

"You will be known as team JNPR," The headmaster began to look at each of them as Forty-seven waited for this to be done with. After an hour of trying to get Ruby down, after they dragged him back with Ren, they finally arrived back to Beacon. They had turned in their chest pieces while each person was placed together with two other partners who had collected chest pieces. They were then assigned their team names from using the first letter of their first names that would be their team name for the next four years.

He didn't care much as he needed to head back to Vale and collect his things from the apartment and then bring them back, he would also have to make sure that he contacted the I.C.A who had been trying to contact him since the beginning of initiation. He only found out after he came back and found that his personal scroll was filled with coded messages that were from them. He needed to think about how to handle this as it would raise suspicion if he was to disappear days at a time. He had to speak with them in private when this was done.

"You will be lead by, Jason arc. Congratulation young man."

'Wait, what?' Did he hear that correctly? He was the leader of a team and was responsible, for three people that he has never known or met? He felt a hand punch his shoulder as it was from Pyrrha that he barely registered before nodding and walking off as the next team was to be named.

"Team leader!" The girl, who he learned was named Nora, yelled before hugging him suddenly. He refrained himself from throwing her off as the act was alien to him.

'I hate this assignment.' Forty-seven thought as Nora was now standing on his shoulders making some kind of pose.


	10. Voices that lie

**Thanks for being so patient for the wait, I had to type this all up in sections using a borrowed computer and then mainly my phone. Sorry for having to put everything on such a slow process, but there is not much that I can do. All I can say is thanks for waiting until I finally finished the chapter and have more coming later.**

 **I wish I could get them faster but there isn't much that I can do. Also forgive me if the quality of this chapter is bad as I tried many times to check over and over using my phone but even that is a difficult process. So enjoy and if not, like I said before, don't care.**

* * *

 _ **Voices that lie**_

* * *

 _ **Something has been happening with subject 47 recently, he seems to have moments of disconnection. Moments where he seems to just remain motionless as he is oblivious to anything happening around him. Then during some of the routine psych evaluations, he has spoken about seeing things in his sleep, then some drawings that have been confiscated from him after his free time which show images that make no sense to me. He has made childish drawings before but recently they have begun to be much more clear and represent something.**_

 _ **In the last few that were taken from him, there have been what looks like forests and trees, animals and many others things such as towns and even people. How are such things happening? Some of these drawings represent kingdoms and landmarks that I had checked making sure that they were real. And to my surprise, they all were all real.**_

 _ **That raises a major question.**_

 _ **47 has never seen the world outside the lab, none of his studies have even remotely given him any information to these locations and landmarks. I have to keep a closer eye on Forty-seven. Something may be happening within his mind that I cannot even possibly think of comprehending. Could it be his aura? Or maybe its something else that I am not seeing.**_

 _ **More tests will need to be done to him.**_

 **\- Ort-Meyer**

* * *

' _Does it hurt still? What does it feel like to not be in pain?'_

' _I don't remember.'_

' _Why would it matter, she is a failure. We are a failure.'_

' _We were never good enough, we could have been better. But he beat us every time.'_

' _We were just as good.'_

' _No, we are nothing but a failure.'_

' _She's the failure.'_

The voices kept arguing making the pain worse than it was before, her head felt like someone was slowly crushing it until it would cave. Her eyes felt like they would pop out any second as she sat there in the dark room left alone with only the voices in her head to keep her company. That's all they did each and every day - argue, bitch, and complain about everything. There were times when they were silent but that was worse because she was left with her own thoughts which made it worse.

The silence was the worst of it all when she would be left to sit here in the dark, it was worse than all the other things that she went through. Suddenly the lights came on blinding her as she held a hand up over her eyes blocking it as she closed them tight feeling them sting and burn. It made the pain worse as the voices began to talk more.

' _He's coming,'_

' _What now?'_

' _More pain will come,'_

The door slowly opened up as each lock was opening up. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve - that was the number of locks that she could count before the room was silent. The silence wasn't very long as the door began to split down the center and split apart, heavy footsteps entered as the clicks of guns were heard. Then there was a set of footsteps slowly walking in behind the heavy ones.

She finally let her hand fall back into her lap here it just laid like the other one. She looked to see the old man with his hands behind his back. He looked down at her from behind his glasses while men wearing armor stood aiming guns at her head. They looked...boring.

That's what she usually felt most of the time, was that what others felt? She surely didn't know.

' _He's gonna cut us open again.'_

' _No, this time he's gonna make us break more of them.'_

' _All of you shut,'_

"Time to get up now, I have a very special treat for you today." He said making her finally look up from her hands and lap, his hair grey combed back like always as his hairline was moving back from his age. It always seemed to get smaller and smaller, that was the only real thing she noticed about him.

' _He is planning,'_

' _I want to go break things,'_

"How are the voices today? Have you been taking the medication like I said?"

She hated that stuff, it made her head feel different while the time goes by without her even realizing that it was even happening. The voices would become mumbles and sounds that she couldn't hear clearly. It's like they become one voice that has multiple speaking all at once making them sound like gibberish, the only good thing as that she could have moments of silence, or whatever you could call it, where she didn't have them talking all the time and she could just be alone and not think of anything. She watches the old man as he walked closer to her and held something out to her, she looked at it to see something small that was flat looking in the palm of his hand. It then had a circle in the center that glowed slightly.

"I'd like you to meet your new friend, it's gonna be the one to help you from now on." He smiled as she looked at the small object in his hand. She was still - so not to give the men in armor a reason to shoot, spending time picking the bullets out of her flesh - until finally moving and slowly reached up.

Her hand was limp reaching to not show agitation before moving her fingers to reach the black object. She stopped for a second, she finally touched the object to see if she could, when nothing happened she reached more and gently picked it up from his hand to hold it in her own looking at the color that it made. He had stayed there watching her as she kept all focus on the little glowing piece.

"I believe it will help you very much with everything from now on." He said while the voices all began asking questions and arguing more than usual. But they didn't bother her as she looked at the small item.

* * *

"Sis, it's time to get up, please." Joan shook her eldest sister by the shoulder as she laid there in bed covered by the sheets and blankets, her things were scattered on the floor due to her late-night celebration of a 'few' drinks while dragging her along onto Vale. They had gone to some place in the much shady parts of Vale that looked to have been torn apart as lights and the dance floor had been shattered. It looked like it was supposed to be a nice place if it wasn't for the state of the interior.

The owner knew her sister and let them use the back rooms to drink and 'celebrate' her new job which hadn't even started until today. Joan had barely finished a glass, only sipping what she was given by Athena who made it.

Honestly, she could have finished more bottles than what her sister did, she had a high tolerance to alcohol which she had learned when she was around sixteen, she would never let her mom find out due to her constant worrying. She never even felt a buzz when she had done that. There was a lot of things that you can do when family throws a party and the adults begin to get drunk and stop paying attention.

"Come on, you wanted to go drinking and now you have to get up." She shook her sister harder in an attempt to wake her up. All it did was make her groan and pull the blanket over her head, the lights were still off so her eyes weren't hurting. But with her having to drag Athena all the way back to the airships and through Beacon she could guess her hangover right now.

"Come on sis, let me just sleep in…" The eldest groaned as she turned over and kept pulling more blankets over her head. Joan sighed as she rubbed her eyes already knowing the twenty-eight-year-old woman wouldn't get up no matter what.

"Alright, you can stay here in the room and rest while recovering from last night," Joan walked to her dresser and grabbed a pen and paper. She began to write down her schedule and what classes she would be in for the day. There would be about seven or eight of them depending on what was happening. They were for her to watch and get a feel for the class observing how they would be handled and see what kind of students would be in each one of them. The only downside depending on what professor was in that class then she would have to introduce herself to the entire class.

"Here this is where I will be and at what time, so when you decide to finally get up and handle your hangover, you can come find me." Joan placed the paper on the nightstand next to the bed and only got a lazy thumbs up from her sister who let the same hand fall limp as she began to softly breath sleeping again.

"Gods," Joan had a small smile as she went to her bag and grabbed a bottle of water and some pills that would help with her head and stomach. She wrote one more letter saying for her to take the pills and drink some water, once that was finished up she began to walk out of the bedroom closing the door softly so not to disturb her sister. She then walked through the small living room to grab her bag and scroll. She checked the time to see that it was only ten minutes to six-thirty.

She opened her scroll to check the schedule she was sent and saw that the first class she was supposed to be in was lead by a man called Peter Port. From what she had heard, from Athena, he was the Professor who taught Grimm studies. He would tell students about the species of Grimm and their behavior when in the wild away from any village or settlement. She had done some studies on Grimm and their anatomy, it was a very difficult process in dissecting Grimm due to their corpses disintegrating upon the moment of their death. Usually, they would have to be kept alive and killed when they wanted to begin dissection on the creatures.

There was one thing that made her think about what her sister had told her, something about him being a boring man who told nothing but stories that he would make up. Joan ignored that as he was a veteran huntsman, she could have just been exaggerating about that since she had always been a person to make stuff up about people or exaggerate something if she didn't like them or they got on their nerves. A lot of her sisters do that actually so she only bases her opinion about a person based on what she sees herself.

* * *

Joan arrived at the main building where most first years were taught, the size alone was for the classroom built to house each specific teaching such as combat, Grimm studies, Dust chemistry, and even history which was on her list towards the end of the day. She grimaces a bit looking at her schedule to see that combat was on her list, she wasn't a fighter and had no training of any kind in combat. Why would they have her in that kind of class?

As she walked the hall towards the first class of the day she saw a large man wearing red and had a large mustache on his face while his eyes seemed to still be closed, or maybe they were open. It's hard to tell sometimes with people such as the old shopkeeper she met who ran a small noodle stand, never once did he open his eyes. The man was fumbling around with what looked like was a bunch of keys, he looked frustrated while searching through them leaving him completely unaware that she had walked over and stood next to him.

Joan cleared her throat getting his attention as he turned his head to look at her, he looked for a few seconds as it seemed that his mind was slowly processing what he was looking at. He then stood up quickly clearing his own throat as he had a rush of energy go through him making him seem much more piper.

"Ahah! Hello young miss, how may I help you?" He asked as he smiled holding his hands behind his back. This made Joan blink as she was surprised by the sudden change in his mood before she looked down at the keys that now lay on the floor, she reached down and picked up the keys holding them out.

"I believe that these are yours, sir," Joan stated politely as the man smiled and took the keys from her hand and placing them in his.

"Yes, thank you, but might I ask why you are walking around this early in the morning miss…?" He asked not knowing her name which made sense since she had only been here the day that every first-year arrived, it only made sense that she should introduce herself to him since she will be in his class for the next year. Joan held out her hand for him to take as she smiled a bit.

"Forgive me, my name is Joan Arc. I will be in your class, and many others, for the next year in order to earn my teaching credentials." She stated politely as the man smiled and shook her hand with a grip that would match one of her sisters, but it was still nothing to theirs so he was able to keep up with the grip that he put into the handshake.

"Haha, such a polite young lady! My name is Peter Port, great to meet you!" He said making her let out a small chuckle, his enthusiasm seems to be contagious with how much positivity and energy he was showing.

He let go of her hand as he began to look through the keys again searching for one.

"Tell me miss, how old are you? You seem very young to become a professor or teacher." Port asked, not to be rude but in curiosity, as it did seem strange to see someone that could be a student of his.

"Well, I only recently became seventeen." Joan watched as he turned his head to her with his eyebrows high showing his surprise. "Well, I say that is the most surprising thing I have ever heard!" He yelled a bit smiling as his mustache raised up a bit from the smile before returning to the keys.

"Your parents must be very proud of someone like you, I can guess you must be a very bright child," Port stated as Joan looked back on it, her family was proud of her but there were moments when they wouldn't let her out of their sight. It had been like that for as long as she could remember, mostly with her mother being overprotective of her. "Yea, you could say that," She said as Port dropped the keys making them clink against the floor as he clenched his fists in irritation taking a breath.

"Blast these keys," He said bending over and picking them up again grumbling to himself as he began looking through them again, the number of keys on that ring was pretty ridiculous. Joan was sure that most of the keys on there no longer served any purpose with how old they looked.

"Are...you having trouble, sir?" She asked watching as the man kept grumbling more and more until he stopped and threw the keys against the door, even with his eyes closed she could see the irritation coming from him.

"I wouldn't be having any trouble if I could find the damn key," He growled as he held his fist up to his mouth and coughing a bit clearing his throat. "Forgive my outburst, but I lost my scroll the day before yesterday when I was capturing Grimm for today's class. Now I need the keys to open it and I can't find it." The large man growled as he seemed to be glaring at the door.

"May I try and open it?" She asked as he nodded and took a step back motioning her to give it a try. "Thank you," Joan walked closer to the door and saw that there was the electronic lock which could read the scrolls of professors and let them in with ease, but there was also the lock located right over they keypad which could be used to let someone in as long as they had the key and code. It was a simple lock kinda like the ones that she used to see on door locks and others used to keep things closed. Joan reached up into her hair and pulled out two of the spare hairpins she had kept her hair up, she then began to bend one open until it looked like an 'L', she then placed it inside the lock moving it around so that it didn't snap.

Once she was sure that it wouldn't break she placed the other inside and began to feel for the tumblers inside pushing them up and turning every so often getting the right one into place. She continued this as she finally got the last one hearing a click that then followed by her turning the hairpin that acted like a ket and moved it all the way opening the lock. "There you go, sir." Joan stood back up taking the hairpins out of the lock and opening the cover showing the keypad, she placed the hairpins into the pocket of her blouse just in case she would need them later.

She then typed in the code for the door as they had also sent her the code for the classes she would be in just in case, such as this current situation. That Goodwitch was such a helpful woman. The door unlocked as she pressed the last key and closed the cover hearing it lock again on its own.

"I must say, lock picking is a particular skill to learn Arc. You haven't done anything wrong with that have you?" Port spoken out making her turn to see him looking at her with a raised brow, Joan shook her head as she smiled a bit.

"Oh no, I haven't done anything bad. It's just that when you have a large family things tend to get locked and no one can open it. So it's a good thing to know how to pick a lock when you need to open something." It's also good for when you really want to keep people out of your things and the only way to open it with lockpicking is very great.

Port then smiled as he relaxed his shoulders. "I'm just messing with you, I myself actually lockpicked when I was younger. I and the lads played a prank on an old friend of ours who was a very big slob. We had gone and," Port began to go on about his story as Joan picked up her bag and went inside the classroom, she could still hear port talking as he failed to notice that she had entered the room.

"Maybe my sisters weren't lying about him." Joan quietly said to herself.

* * *

"Why did we have to wake up so early?" Nora cried out as she dragged her feet behind her as they all walked the halls heading towards their first class, Forty-seven had gotten them all up - even though he didn't want to - and made sure that they would be there for the first day. He had memorized the schedule he had along with the ones he shared with his team. He was glad that there were moments where he would not be with his team. It would make no sense of to why they all would have the same exact classes that involved the basic curricular students would take while also still taking the classes that train them. Not all of them would be in the same exact level of the course.

Their first class was Grimm studies, taught by a man named Peter Port, so that is where they would all be going. They all walked together in silence, minus Nora who was groaning as she dragged her feet, the early morning sun coming through the large windows as their shoes clicked against the floor making the silence seem even louder as Forty-seven was walking ahead of the three. He kept his mind busy with remembering the events of the night before when they had begun to get settled in after becoming a team. They had collected their belongings and went to their assigned room, sadly the girls that made the team called 'RWBY' were right across the hall from them.

He could hear their bickering amongst each other most of the night until they finally went to sleep. The same for the three he was now a part of on this team called 'JNPR'. He had sat on his own bed which was located by the far corner of the room to the right when entering. He stayed there replying to the messages that were from the I.C.U making up his cover of disappearance calling it 'time off' as he rarely did receive contracts right after another, they would only last a day or two.

Luckily they bought his story and told him to keep in constant check for when they needed him on a specific contract. He had to remain careful when speaking to the I.C.U, they would certainly look into his whereabouts and blow the entire mission leaving him in dangerous territory surrounded by so many hunters and veteran.

After that, he sat there to himself waiting for when he could use the shower that they had in the dorm. That made it easier to keep the scars hidden from others, but he stayed last to use it so he could kill time working on things he had, mostly things to occupy his time such as maintenance on his pistols. He had lost his knife during initiation, it was probably knocked off him when he was swatted by the Deathstalker. He could replace the blade but he was almost in trouble when he realized that the strap on his left holster had begun to wear out, it could have snapped and he would have lost one of his silverballers.

It was by luck it hadn't broken, he would have to go and get a replacement set of holsters to house his weapons. Forty-seven pulled at the collar feeling uncomfortable as he was used to his black suit and silk red tie, they were custom made and fit to his exact measurements. Now he has to wear the standard issue Beacon uniform which was not to his liking. Luckily he could wear his gloves.

"Is your tie a tad to tight?" He heard his 'partner' ask while his hand moved back down to his side, Pyrrha had been quiet towards him since they had been assigned as teammates. He had looked into her after the slight event yesterday caused by the Schnee. She was 'Pyrrha Nikos' a child prodigy who had quickly climbed to fame with her levels of combat skill that left many of her opponents easily defeated. She had graduated from signal where she competed in the tournament he heard about four times in a row becoming undefeated and becoming known as 'untouchable' as her opponents seemed to never be able to lay a finger on her. Many people flocking to her becoming fans and others wanting to get close because of being a celebrity.

The from what he had learned about her so far after only a day was that her personality was very professionally-capable, friendly, righteous yet relaxed and selfless person. She is a composed and collected individual who, despite being a celebrity, was modest and patient around people, making her very sociable. Additionally, she tended to be quite formal.

In addition to her impressive range of combat abilities, she was a quick thinker, knowing her limits and assessing her opponents before acting. He had seen from recordings posted of her fights against opponents.

He also learned that Lie Ren was a silent and stoic individual. He mostly seemed to be with his own partner 'Nora Valkyrie' who was strangely energetic and seemed to pop out of places suddenly when something peaks her interest. He learned some of her personality from how she acted, such as her strange way of wanting to poke things when she finds curiosity in them. He watched her poke the deathstalker corpse for twenty minutes. As Ruby tried getting down from the cliff.

Forty-seven nodded as they continued walking through the hall. "Just the collar of my uniform," He told her as she nodded with a sense of feeling nervous and uncomfortable as she had been like this since he first met her, then initiation.

"You think the other team started making their way over?" Nora spoke out as she had seemed to get over being woken up so early, her walking much more proper as she had stopped dragging her feet and stopped slouching.

"I believe they were decorating their room," Ren added as Forty-seven could hear all the noise that they were making from their room, sounds of hammers and nails while there was also wood being cut with a saw. How they had or even needed those kinds of tools were beyond him.

"Ooooh, Renny maybe we can go and decorate our own dorm!" Nora yelled out as Forty-seven remained silent not caring if they did such things, as long as his items were not touched.

"That seems like fun," Pyrrha spoke up as he could feel her eyes on him as if asking for some kind of green light. But he was the leader and they were sharing the room so then it would make sense it would have to be fine with everyone.

"It's fine, but you can do it after classes are over." He answered as he felt the eyes of Pyrrha leave him, but he then stepped to the side - while still walking ahead - as a pink blur flew past him only to see that it was Nora who seemed to be just as hyper like yesterday.

"Woo! Thanks, leader!" She yelled sitting on the floor and making Forty-seven close his eyes to ignore the ringing in his ears due to her shout echoing in the empty hall.

"Nora, what have I said about hugging people randomly?" Ren stated as he began to tune them all out while their class began to come into view. More students were seen entering as they came from the direction of the cafeteria. That had reminded him of how long he had been up, somewhere around four in the morning as his body was still adjusting to the shift in time zones, then needing very little sleep he would be up for hours, so he spent most of it doing what he did when alone. He did his daily routine if exercises to keep in top shape and performance when he had returned he was able to use the shower before waking them all up to start getting ready at seven.

He entered the class with his team and saw that the size resembled a lecture hall and at the front, there were many taxidermy heads, recreations of Grimm while a blunderbuss with ax blades around the handle sat on display like a trophy. The tables were long rows that went lower the farther down you went, Forty-seven chose to sit up at the back where he would be less noticed, the others followed too, Nora seemed happy to sit in the back as he watched her put her head down and start sleeping again. Least it would be quiet.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting class," Pyrrha spoke out trying to start a conversation, he guessed, Forty-seven pulled out a notebook and pen as he left his bag to the side where he could see it and no one could grab it.

"Yes, he certainly sees the Grimm more a game." He said making her look around at the heads of Grimm that were displayed on the wall. She was silent for a minute looking around at all the heads, then the golden bust that he had near his desk.

"Yes, he seems to be just that." She said while his eyes looked at the Professor who sat at his desk writing down thing on papers that were scattered all over his desk. He then saw the woman sitting near his desk with her hands folded in her lap, she was watching the students still coming in slowly before the bell rang which was for another seven minutes. She wore a white blouse that had some black trimming on it while the bottom of the blouse was tucked into her skirt that resembled Goodwitche's. Then black heels while her hair was shoulder length as it was curled at the ends where they began to get long giving it a style.

Forty-seven placed his fingers against his eyes feeling a sharp pain suddenly appear, he rubbed them before it suddenly stopped and he looked back just as the bell rang and everyone was seated. As he waited for the professor to begin his introduction he suddenly heard running that was coming closer very fast. The door was then slammed open as the entire class looked back to see the one and only team RWBY late for the first day of classes.

"Please take your seats ladies." The man named professor Port said as he stood at the front of the class now with his hands folded behind his back. Forty-seven turned his head to see as the team walked to four empty seats...which were right in front of him in the next row.

'Great,' Forty-seven thought as he looked down at his notebook not making eye contact.

"Hi, Jason." He heard Ruby say quietly as she sat in the chair located right where he was sitting one row down. He only moved his fingers a bit as a response to her hello, he heard nothing else from her as the chairs were pulled out and they took their seats.

"Haha, Welcome to Grimm studies. I am your instructor, Peter Port!" He yelled out as many were just sitting there waiting as he continued speaking about something that he wasn't paying too much attention too. He just stayed looking down at his notebook, blank of any writing, he mostly used it to seem like was doing something. He had learned everything that there was on Grimm. What was known that is, like any other expert he had little knowledge like others who didn't know anything. He learned most of it first hand fighting them when he came in contact with them. They were easier to kill than humans, mindless beasts, unlike the ones who have survived the longest who are smarter or much larger in size. If they were too big then he couldn't handle them such as the Deathstalker prior to today.

Others were just like fighting mindless drones that ran off instincts of hunger and destruction.

After what seemed like ten minutes there was suddenly tap on his shoulder making him look up from his notebook which had a small sketch inside of it, he saw it was Pyrrha who motioned her eyes towards the front. He looked ahead to see the portly professor pointing at him. "Haha, it seems that we have a volunteer for today's demonstration! Since you seem so disinterested from my words and the introduction of this one here," He motioned his hands to the blonde who was writing things down on paper seeming to avoid attention. He must have ignored their introduction to the class and of whoever she was.

"You must be quiet skilled in handling Grimm!" He said making Forty-seven just sit as multiple pairs of eyes were looking back at him, the look on the Schnee's face looking as if he had taken the opportunity from her. He could tell from her family's name and her own personality she was an overachiever wanting to make herself seem like she was the best that she could be. It was aggravating. He was about to speak up but was cut off by the large man as the floor opened up and a cage began to slowly come up along with the sounds of growled and banging.

"Come down and show us some of that skill." He smiled keeping his hands folded behind his back. Forty-seven only breathed through his nose and let out a silent sigh, he closed his notebook and stood up from his seat as the eyes were still looking at him. He passed by his team, Nora still sleeping as a puddle of drool was forming near her mouth, making his way down the steps ignoring the looks and whispers coming from some others.

He stopped once he was before the large man waiting for what he wanted him to do.

"Well then, go change into your combat attire and get your weapons," Port said as he looked past him and at the cage. The size of it and the type meant that it was smaller than a Beowulf and was weaker in comparison. Then the sounds coming from it gave away what Grimm it was exactly. He walked up to the stage and stood across from the cage as the red eyes inside glared at him, his blue staring right back at it while it seemed to get more aggressive now bashing against the sides. "Ah, someone has quite the ego on him, this usually sets them straight after a round with a Grimm." He could hear Port mutter as the cage was opened and the Grimm came rolling out at high speed, he watched it as he pulled on his gloves tightening them. The Grimm rolled closer and closer eager to smear him across the floor and walls, but Forty-seven took a step to the left and then reached his hand out grabbing something on the Grimm.

He felt the weight shift as it had been pulled out of the role and he yanked snapping off what he had grabbed making the boar-like Grimm squeal in pain as it slammed into the wall from its previous momentum. The movement was quick and precise as he held the broken tusk in his hand as the red markings and white bone began to become black smoke disintegrating. He dropped it to the ground and began walking towards the Grimm as it was squirming on the ground in pain of its broken tusk as black blood was pouring from its mouth where the tusk had once been. He continued watching the beast squealing and thrashing around in pain slowly getting up from the ground and wall.

As it was about to stand Forty-seven raised his foot and smashed it down against the Grimm's skull and bone mask making a cracking sound as it slumped against the floor, hurt but still alive. He walked closer and grabbed the large Grimm ripping off another tusk, spinning it around so the sharp and was aimed at the beast before he quickly slammed it right into the Grimm's skull killing the beast as it stopped moving and began to slowly disappear. He looked down at his gloves to see some blood on them but luckily the blood began to smoke leaving them.

He sighed clenching his hands feeling them pop as he relaxed his body, the small fight was nothing with the Grimm. But he had to be careful with all the eyes watching him, he could feel every single pair of eyes watching him as he could especially feel one pair, his head was beginning to hurt more as he turned around facing the class, he looked to see the teacher as he stood there with a neutral expression. Forty-seven chided himself in his mind while remaining proper waiting for the man to speak. He had been a bit too careless, he had always been to finish a fight as fast as possible and not waste time on fighting, but this was different. He knew that students would be flashy and try to show off as they kill Grimm or even fight each other which would be in the combat class.

That would be the most difficult for him, not of him being beaten, but of him being careless and giving away too much of his abilities. He knew that from the incident when the headmaster spoke with him that something may have raised a red flag. It mostly may have been the gap in the identity he was using, but there was also something else. He just didn't know yet and he needed to be careful or else his cover would be blown. He still hadn't made a proper exit strategy in case something went wrong or he needed to escape.

Port then finally moved as he pulled his hands up from behind his back and began to clap, the same clapping sound was so familiar that he had a flash of a man with a white lab coat.

' _Excellent work Forty-seven,'_ He blinked his eyes as the memory faded and he saw the man smiling as he was still clapping.

"That is what I like to see, young man! Quick in battle against the Grimm and finishing it off as fast as possible. The using its own body and abilities against it" He yelled out as Forty-seven walked off the stage heading to the stairs so that he may return to his seat. He stopped and faced the man as he looked him in the eyes, or he tried since the man didn't open them.

"You have much potential as a huntsman!" Port smiled as Forty-seven stood back up.

"Thank you, sir," His voice was lacking emotion which seemed like he was just acting casual, but to those who remotely knew of him they would know that it was the same line that he copies and pasted every time he said it to someone. The 'thank you' was empty and void of any sincerity, but they would never tell.

Forty-seven turned and made his way up the stairs as he could still feel some eyes on him as the pain in his head was still there more of an annoyance rather than hurting him. He walked past Nora, who was still sleeping, and the others before taking his seat feeling Pyrrha sitting looking at him.

"That was amazing work, Jason." Her voice was filled with sincerity and meaning, something that Forty-seven lacked as he opened his notebook again and grabbed his pen. "Thanks," He muttered as his eyes focused back down on his paper as he continued the sketch that he was making before he was called down. He could feel less of the eyes looking at him as the class went on, but most of his focus was on the sketch he was making. He had made many lines and shapes in the drawing as the pen moved across the paper making the image come together as whatever it was in his head was much more clear after he had fought.

He kept sketching until suddenly he felt someone about to touch him and he stood up from his seat, he looked to see a surprised Pyrrha who was holding her hand up. He looked at his watch and saw that class had ended and they need to head to the next class which was history. He hadn't realized that time had gone by so fast as he sketched.

"That is very nice. Who are they?" Pyrrha suddenly asked making Forty-seven look to where she was, he saw that she was looking at his sketch to see that it looked like a bunch of people, each one different and unique as he hadn't realized he was even drawing this.

"Just random sketching," He said closing the book and placing it in his bag walking past her.

"We should be going," He said as he followed him out with the same awkward feeling of being nervous and uncomfortable. "They were very nice drawings, Jason," Pyrrha said in an attempt to break the silence as he only nodded in thanks. The pain in his skull finally starting to lessen as they walked off to their next class.

"Hi, leader!" Nora shouted now awake and making Forty-seven wish she stayed asleep."

* * *

Well, I say that class went rather well," Port spoke out as Joan was still sitting in her chair holding a hand to her head feeling as the pain which had started out small slowly began to dissipate now. She had gotten them in the past when she was younger but as she got older she had gotten used to them. They were never this bad though, was something wrong? It had been awhile since she had a checkup so maybe she should have one scheduled just in case.

"What did you think of the young lad?"

"Huh?" Joan looked up to see Port as he was looking at the now empty cage which slowly was going back down to where more could be heard growling. She hadn't been listening to a word the older man had been saying, hopefully, he wouldn't think that she was being rude.


End file.
